


Una stella in cielo

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 45,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di Andromeda Black, un personaggio la cui storia è stata appena accennata dalla Rowling nei libri, ma che a me è sempre piaciuta.<br/>Dal primo capitolo:<br/>"Una femmina. Un’altra femmina. Quei lunghi mesi erano finiti così, con un’altra delusione. Ecco cosa provava in quel momento Cygnus Black: delusione. È un fatto strano, pensò. Delusione è una parola femminile, mentre orgoglio è maschile. E, per la seconda volta, Cygnus non avrebbe potuto presentare con orgoglio alla famiglia un erede maschio che portasse avanti la Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un'altra femmina

**16 maggio 1953**

Una femmina. Un’altra femmina. Quei lunghi mesi erano finiti così, con un’altra delusione. Ecco cosa provava in quel momento Cygnus Black: delusione. È un fatto strano, pensò. Delusione è una parola femminile, mentre orgoglio è maschile. E, per la seconda volta, Cygnus non avrebbe potuto presentare con orgoglio alla famiglia un erede maschio che portasse avanti la Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black.

Era notte tarda quando Tilly, l’elfa domestica, l’aveva avvisato. Cygnus stava nel suo studio a rispondere ad alcune lettere di amici, amici che appartenevano ad importanti e rispettabili famiglie Purosangue come quella dei Black. Amici che, a differenza sua, potevano già vantare un erede. Sua moglie, invece, gli aveva dato come primogenita una bambina, Bellatrix, e ora era in attesa del secondo figlio. Cygnus aveva sperato ardentemente che questa volta sarebbe stato un maschio.

L’elfa era entrata nella stanza, agitata, dicendo che la padrona stava per partorire. Lui si era alzato di scatto e le aveva ordinato di chiamare subito il medico di famiglia, il Guaritore O’Carroll. Tilly si era precipitata di sotto, mentre Cygnus andava dalla moglie. L’aveva trovata distesa sull’enorme letto matrimoniale, con gli elfi domestici che giravano indaffarati per la stanza, sobbalzando ogni volta che la donna urlava in preda al dolore per le doglie sempre più frequenti. Quando era arrivato il Guaritore, lui era uscito dalla stanza ed era rimasto ad aspettare nel corridoio.

Era stata una lunga nottata, a quanto pareva il bambino non aveva fretta di venire al mondo. Cygnus era stato per ore fuori dalla stanza, camminando avanti e indietro e pregando per un maschio. Stava giusto per perdere la pazienza e chiamare un elfo domestico perché gli preparasse un tè, quando il Guaritore era uscito e lo aveva salutato con un cenno del capo.

« Congratulazioni, signor Black » aveva detto.

Cygnus era entrato nella camera. Le prime luci dell’alba penetravano appena attraverso le tende socchiuse, come se stessero chiedendo gentilmente all’oscurità di farsi da parte, e i raggi del sole accarezzavano il letto dove la donna era seduta. Druella, con un fagottino tra le braccia, aveva guardato il marito con espressione ansiosa e aveva teso il neonato verso di lui. Cygnus l’aveva preso delicatamente e l’aveva stretto a sé, guardandolo. Una femmina. Subito la delusione aveva cancellato qualsiasi altra emozione. Ma poi, la minuscola bambina aprì gli occhi e lo guardò.

Rimase incantato da quei guardi occhi dolci che lo osservavano curiosi. Non aveva mai visto una creatura così bella e non poté credere che fosse sangue del suo sangue. Era una femmina, certo, ma con che coraggio un uomo avrebbe potuto prendersela con quell’esserino così piccolo e indifeso che era accoccolato tra le sue braccia?

Druella lo stava ancora fissando, in attesa di una risposta. La bambina, dopo aver osservato con attenzione il padre, sorrise. E quando la sua minuscola boccuccia si stirò su quel visino paffuto, Cygnus non poté più trattenersi. Sorrise anche lui. La donna, a quella reazione, si lasciò sprofondare tra i cuscini, sollevata: aveva temuto una sfuriata per la nascita di un’altra figlia femmina.

Il marito si voltò verso di lei, staccando per un attimo gli occhi dalla piccola.

« È bellissima » sussurrò.

« Come la chiameremo? » chiese Druella.

Cygnus tornò a fissare la creatura che aveva tra le braccia.

« Andromeda » rispose. « Andromeda Dorea Black ».

 

Casa Black era affollata: parenti e amici erano venuti a vedere la nuova arrivata in famiglia. Cygnus andò incontro al fratello e alla sorella, Alphard e Walburga.

« Congratulazioni! Dov’è la piccola? » Alphard lo salutò con un sorriso, prima di voltarsi verso la culla.

« Un’altra femmina, Cygnus » disse Walburga, sorridendo glaciale. « Quanto ancora dovremo aspettare per un erede? »

« Perché non lo chiedi a Orion, sorella cara? » rispose, incurvando le labbra in un ghigno appena accennato. Nonostante fosse già passato qualche anno dal loro matrimonio, Orion e Walburga non avevano ancora figli, con grande disappunto del marito.

Lei, per tutta risposta, strinse le labbra.

« Oh, non essere così fredda! Guarda che bella bambina! Scommetto che a Hogwarts avrà un sacco di spasimanti ».

Alphard ora teneva in braccio la piccola Andromeda e la guardava adorante.

« Basta che siano quelli giusti » borbottò il padre. « E tu, Al, pensi di mettere su famiglia, prima o poi? »

Lui ripose con delicatezza la bambina nella culla.

« Non credo proprio! » rispose. « Preferisco che la mia vita rimanga così com’è, liberta e indipendente, senza una moglie che mi dica cosa fare e cosa non fare. Penso che mi limiterò a viziare i miei nipotini » concluse ridendo.

Cygnus salutò sorella e fratello, lasciandoli a discutere sulla vita privata di quest’ultimo.

Appena si fu allontanato gli si avvicinò Augustus Lestrange, un amico di famiglia.

« Allora, Cygnus, l’erede si fa attendere, eh? »

L’uomo lo guardò, infastidito. Possibile che in quelle famiglie importasse solo quello?

« A quanto pare » rispose con un sorriso forzato.

« Oh, ma non preoccuparti, amico mio » riprese l’altro. « Tu hai due femmine, ma io ho due maschi, no? Possiamo sempre metterci d’accordo, che ne dici? » propose, avido di imparentarsi con una famiglia importante e antica come quella dei Black.

« Vedremo, Augustus, vedremo ».


	2. Perché loro sono diversi?

##  ****

**Marzo 1956**

Era la prima vera giornata di sole dopo il lungo inverno. I bambini del quartiere si rincorrevano per le strade urlando e ridendo. Ma c’era una bambina che non si stava divertendo. Quella bambina, anzi, si stava annoiando, sola nella sua camera. Guardava fuori dalla finestra, in ginocchio sul letto e con i gomiti appoggiati al davanzale. Fissava con un misto di tristezza e curiosità i bambini in strada che giocavano. All’improvviso alzò la testa dalle piccole mani e si allungò per aprire leggermente la finestra. Subito venne travolta dall’aria fresca che le accarezzò il viso, scompigliandole i morbidi capelli castani. Ora poteva sentire tutti i rumori della città: le urla e le risate dei bambini, le chiacchiere della gente che passava, gli uccellini che si chiamavano tra loro da un albero all’altro… Tutta Londra era animata quel giorno, ma quell’allegria non riuscì a contagiare la piccola Andromeda, chiusa in casa. Si sporse un po’ dal davanzale e mise la testa fuori per osservare meglio il panorama.

« Cosa stai facendo? » una voce la fece girare di scatto.

Bellatrix stava sulla porta della camera e la fissava. I capelli scuri erano sciolti sulle spalle e alcuni ciuffi ribelli le scendevano sugl’occhi.

Andromeda volse la schiena alla finestra e si sedette sul letto. Incrociò le braccia, imbronciata.

« Mi annoio » disse. « Facciamo qualcosa? »

La sorella, di soli due anni più grande, si sedette a fianco a lei, facendo dondolare le gambe.

« Non lo so. La mamma non vuole che facciamo rumore, c’è Cissy che dorme » spiegò.

Narcissa era la più piccola. Aveva un anno, ed era l’ennesima figlia femmina, l’ennesima delusione per il padre. Era diversa dalle sorelle: i capelli erano biondissimi e gli occhi color azzurro cielo, la pelle chiara. La madre la trattava come se fosse una bambola di porcellana, mentre il padre la guardava appena. Bella aveva detto che era quello il motivo per cui Cissy non aveva il nome di una stella: Cygnus, per la delusione, si era rifiutato di concederle il privilegio di portare avanti quella tradizione dei Black.

Bellatrix non vedeva di buon occhio la piccola. Diceva che era tutta colpa sua se il padre ora era sempre arrabbiato e non prestava più attenzione alle figlie. Andromeda, dal canto suo, adorava la sorellina. La pettinava, la vestiva e l’aveva portata in giro per la casa per i suoi primi passi. Ma quel giorno Druella l’aveva messa a dormire e aveva proibito alle figlie di avvicinarsi alla camera.

Così, Bellatrix e Andromeda si erano ritrovate ignorate e annoiate.

Tutt’a un tratto, però, alla minore venne un’idea.

« Perché non andiamo in giardino? » propose con entusiasmo.

L’altra la guardò dubbiosa per qualche secondo, poi con un’alzata di spalle:

« Perché no? » disse.

Le due bambine scesero nell’atrio, attente a fare meno rumore possibile. Arrivate davanti alla porta, Andromeda fermò il braccio della sorella.

« Sei sicura che sia permesso? » chiese, improvvisamente intimorita da quell’idea.

« Certo » rispose, con aria di superiorità. « L’importante è restare nel giardino ».

Detto questo, aprì la porta. Meda, rassicurata, la seguì.

 

Fuori l’aria era fresca e sugl’alberi non erano ancora ricresciute tutte le foglie, ma l’erba era soffice e gli steli verdi dondolavano al vento. Ridendo, Andromeda si gettò per terra, rotolando. Bella, contagiata da tanta allegria, non poté fare a meno di seguire il suo esempio.

Ridendo e scherzando, le due sorelle passarono così il pomeriggio. Mentre giocavano, si erano avvicinate alla siepe che nascondeva il giardino dalla vista dei passanti. Nell’angolo della recinzione, dove due siepi s’incontravano, Andromeda era riuscita ad infilarsi in una fessura larga poco più di una decina di centimetri, graffiandosi faccia, braccia e gambe. Quando riuscì a liberarsi dei rametti, si ritrovò schiacciata contro la ringhiera che dava sul marciapiede. Davanti a lei c’era un bambino che doveva avere la sua stessa età e che la fissava incuriosito.

Andromeda rimase paralizzata. Gli unici altri bambini con cui aveva mai avuto contatti erano i figli degli amici dei genitori. Perciò vedere quel bambino vestito con un semplice maglione, un paio di pantaloni rattoppati e scarpe sporche di fango l’aveva sorpresa.

Lui, dopo averla squadrata attentamente, le sorrise.

« Ciao ».

Andromeda non rispose.

« Come ti chiami? Io Thomas ».

Dopo aver valutato se era meglio tornare dalla sorella o rimanere lì, decise che non sarebbe capitato niente di male se parlava un po’ con quel bambino.

« Io sono Andromeda Black » si presentò.

Quel Thomas era strano, però le piaceva. Aveva lo sguardo pieno di curiosità, e subito la travolse con una raffica di domande.

« Ma tu abiti qua? Perché non esci mai? È vero che chi entra lì dentro poi non esce più? E cosa fai tutto il giorno chiusa in casa? Non hai amici? Mia mamma dice che non devo avvicinarmi troppo, o mi succederà qualcosa di brutto, ma io non ci credo ».

Tutto questo il piccolo Thomas l’aveva detto senza mai prendere fiato. Andromeda, ancora ammutolita da tante domande, si sentì chiamare.

« Bella, Meda, dove siete? »

Spaventata, la bambina salutò in fretta il nuovo amico e tornò dall’altra parte della siepe, sperando che la madre non la notasse. Purtroppo per lei, però, Druella era proprio davanti al passaggio e la prese subito per un braccio.

« Cosa ci facevi là dietro? Guarda, sei tutta graffiata e hai rovinato il vestito! Si può sapere cosa pensavi di fare? »

Andromeda aveva abbassato lo sguardo e non parlava. Sperava che così sua madre avrebbe lasciato perdere, ma dall’altra parte, sulla strada, Thomas, spaventato dalla voce della donna, si allontanò di corsa. Druella, da sopra la siepe, lo vide correre via. Subito assunse un’aria di disgusto che la piccola non le aveva mai vista in faccia.

« Stavi parlando con quel Babbano? Rispondi! »

Lei, confusa da quella parola di cui non sapeva il significato, annuì, colpevole.

Druella la trascinò dentro casa, chiamando intanto la figlia maggiore perché rientrasse.

 

Una volta che furono nel soggiorno, si rivolse ad Andromeda con severità.

« Mai, non devi mai parlare con loro! »

« Loro chi? » chiese, ingenua.

« I Babbani! Coloro che non sanno usare la magia! »

Andromeda la guardava sempre più confusa.

« Perché? »

« Perché?! » Druella fece un respiro profondo prima di continuare. « Perché loro sono feccia, indegni della nostra attenzione e inferiori a noi maghi! Per secoli ci hanno cacciati come animali, quando invece sono loro le bestie! Governano il mondo senza sospettare della nostra esistenza, perché per colpa loro noi ci siamo dovuti nascondere. Se non fosse per certi idioti babbanofili al Ministero, saremmo noi a comandare su di loro, schiacciandoli come insetti schifosi quali sono! »

La bambina, intimorita da tanta rabbia, si fece piccola piccola prima di chiedere:

« Ma perché loro sono diversi? »

« Perché non hanno sangue magico, non sono degni della magia, sono solo feccia! Devi sapere » aggiunse, con voce più pacata, « che solo noi maghi Purosangue dovremmo avere il diritto di usare la magia. Invece ci sono altri… umani a cui, anche se non hanno il sangue puro, i Mezzosangue e i Sanguesporco, viene data la bacchetta e vengono istruiti insieme a veri maghi e streghe. E tutto questo per colpa di certa gente che predica la tolleranza verso i Babbani! »

Quando Druella finì il suo discorso, Andromeda aveva ancora molti perché per la testa, ma preferì tacere e annuire alle parole della madre.

« Bene, ora va’ in camera tua, e ricorda ciò che ho detto: Babbani, Mezzosangue e Sanguesporco sono feccia, non ci dovrai parlare mai più ».

Andromeda annuì di nuovo e, dopo un’ultima occhiata alla madre, uscì dalla stanza.

Arrivata in camera sua, si buttò sul letto a fissare il soffitto. Non capiva perché sua madre ce l’aveva tanto con quella gente. Se non sapevano usare la magia non era mica colpa loro! Di sicuro sarebbero stati più felici se avessero potuto avere una bacchetta come i maghi. E poi, ad Andromeda non sembravano tanto diversi dai maghi e dalle streghe che aveva incontrato, dopotutto erano sempre persone.

Tutti questi pensieri, però, era meglio se li teneva per sé. Per un momento fu tentata di parlarne con sua sorella, ma subito scacciò questa idea: sicuramente Bellatrix le avrebbe dato della stupida e poi sarebbe andata a riferire tutto alla madre.

Forse sono troppo piccola, si disse. Forse quando sarò più grande capirò meglio.

Consolata da questo pensiero, uscì dalla camera per cercare Bella e Cissy e giocare un po’ con loro in attesa dell’ora di cena.

 

Erano seduti tutti e quattro attorno alla tavola per mangiare, quando Bellatrix risollevò la questione.

« Papà? »

Cygnus si voltò verso di lei.

« Dimmi, Bella ».

La bambina guardò con la coda dell’occhio la sorella, prima di continuare.

« Oggi Meda ha parlato con un Babbano ».

Ad Andromeda cadde la forchetta di mano. Sapeva che Bellatrix aveva la tendenza a spifferare sempre tutto al padre, ma aveva sperato che questa volta non l’avrebbe fatto.

Druella guardò il marito e la figlia minore, per poi tornare a mangiare come se niente fosse. Cygnus, con calma, appoggiò forchetta e coltello e si pulì con il tovagliolo candido. Poi si rivolse alla bambina.

« Davvero? » chiese.

Andromeda annuì, dedicando tutta la sua attenzione al piatto.

« Sai che non devi parlare con i Babbani, vero? »

« Sì, me l’ha spiegato oggi la mamma » rispose in un sussurro.

« Bene, quindi non succederà mai più » disse, e sembrava più un’affermazione che una domanda.

« Papà, perché non si può? » osò chiedere lei.

« Perché loro non sono come noi, sono solo feccia ».

« Ma… »

« Niente ma! È così e basta! »

Alle parole del padre Andromeda si zittì, dispiaciuta di averlo fatto arrabbiare.

Cygnus, vedendola triste, si addolcì un poco.

« Quando sarai più grande capirai da sola » disse.

La bambina annuì, tornando a mangiare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto anche questo capitolo :) Non esitate a recensire!! ;) A mercoledì.  
> Nymphy xxx


	3. L'albero di Natale

**Dicembre 1960**

« Meda! Meda, sveglia! Sveglia! »

Una testolina bionda di cinque anni entrò velocemente nella camera della sorella. Si arrampicò sul grande letto al centro della stanza e scostò le coperte dal viso della bambina che dormiva serenamente.

Iniziò ad accarezzarle piano i lunghi capelli castani.

« Meda… Dai, sveglia, la mamma ha detto che oggi possiamo farlo noi, l’albero di Natale! »

Lentamente, Andromeda si girò e aprì gli occhi per guardare il volto sorridente della sorellina.

« ’Giorno Cissy » disse sbadigliando.

Felice di essere riuscita nel suo intento, la piccola Narcissa batté le mani e scese dal letto.

« Vieni, andiamo a svegliare Bella! »

Andromeda buttò di lato le coperte e appoggiò i piedi per terra, infilandoli nelle pantofole. Si fermò un attimo a guardare la bambina. Narcissa era sempre molto tranquilla e silenziosa per la sua età, ma c’era un periodo dell’anno in cui diventava allegra e sorridente: Natale. Il 25 dicembre si svegliava sempre presto per chiamare il resto della famiglia. Il padre non approvava molto questo comportamento, ma perfino lui rimaneva contagiato da tutta quell’allegria.

Quella mattina, nonostante mancasse ancora qualche settimana a Natale, Narcissa si era svegliata con lo stesso entusiasmo: gli altri anni la decorazione del grande albero di Natale era stata affidata agli elfi domestici, ma Cissy, approfittando dei genitori insonnoliti, era riuscita a strappare la promessa di poterlo addobbare lei con le sorelle.

Andromeda si alzò e seguì la piccola nella camera a fianco. Le due bambine entrarono piano nella stanza della sorella, completamente al buio. Narcissa stava per saltare sul letto come aveva già fatto, ma Meda le fece cenno di fermarsi. Si avvicinarono e si sdraiarono tra le coperte, scuotendo leggermente la maggiore.

Bellatrix mugugnò qualcosa e tornò a dormire.

« Bella » la chiamò Andromeda.

« Che volete? » chiese quella, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

« Dobbiamo fare l’albero di Natale! » rispose Narcissa.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

« Bella? »

« Mmm… »

Andromeda si tirò su a sedere, spazientita.

« Andiamo dormigliona, sveglia! » esclamò, gettandosi su di lei.

Narcissa la imitò, ridendo.

Bellatrix, sorpresa di trovarsi entrambe le sorelle sopra, si svegliò di soprassalto. Agitò braccia e gambe nel tentativo di liberarsi, mentre le altre due le facevano il solletico. Arrendendosi, decise di combatterle con la loro stessa arma. Sapeva che Meda soffriva incredibilmente il solletico, perciò si avventò su di lei, sovrastandola.

Le tre sorelle lottarono per parecchi minuti finché Cissy, tentando di sfuggire alla presa di Bella, si aggrovigliò con le coperte e cadde dal letto trascinando le altre due. Si guardarono in silenzio, poi scoppiarono a ridere.

Ridevano così forte, con le lacrime agl’occhi, che Druella entrò nella camera per vedere cosa stava succedendo.

« Si può sapere cosa Merlino state facendo? »

Le bambine, districandosi a fatica dal groviglio di lenzuola, si alzarono in piedi tenendo la testa bassa.

Andromeda e Narcissa stavano trattenendo le risate, mentre Bellatrix, sentendosi responsabile essendo la maggiore, si mordeva il labbro.

« Niente, madre » mormorò.

La donna le guardò per un attimo in silenzio. Poi sospirò:

« Non volevate decorare l’albero? » Bella guardò le altre due, che annuirono. « Bene, allora muovetevi, Tilly vi aiuterà a portare giù le scatole con gli addobbi dalla soffitta ». Detto questo, Druella uscì dalla stanza.

Meda e Cissy gettarono uno sguardo a Bellatrix. Subito ricominciarono a ridere, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.

Una volta che si furono calmate, Bella chiese:

« Possiamo fare noi l’albero? »

« Sì! » rispose Narcissa, saltellando sul posto. « Ho chiesto a mamma e papà stamattina ».

La maggiore indossò le pantofole e la vestaglia: « Allora forse è meglio se ci sbrighiamo, prima che cambino idea ».

« Prima però vestiamoci » concluse Andromeda.

 

Tilly aprì la porta della soffitta e si spostò per far entrare le padroncine. Narcissa era attaccata al vestito di Meda e si guardava attorno, impaurita dal buio. L’elfa scostò la tenda polverosa che copriva la finestra, in modo che nella stanza entrasse un po’ di luce. Poi si mise a cercare gli scatoloni contenenti gli addobbi di Natale, aiutata dalle bambine, che ne approfittarono per curiosare in giro.

Andromeda si avvicinò a un telo blu e lo sollevò, trovando una grande scatola colorata. Gettando un’occhiata a Tilly e Bella, che stavano ancora cercando le decorazioni, e a Cissy, che non osava muoversi dalla porta, Andromeda tolse il coperchio.

Dentro c’erano nastri a cartoncini colorati di ogni forma e dimensione.

« Meda, andiamo, abbiamo trovato tutto ».

« Aspetta! »

Si alzò da terra e, chiusa la scatola, la prese con sé. Poi, ripensandoci, afferrò anche il telo.

Con le mani piene raggiunse le sorelle.

Narcissa guardò incuriosita ciò che l’altra teneva tra le braccia.

« Cosa vuoi farci con quelli? »

« Non lo so, ma forse ho un’idea » rispose sorridendo.

« Ma sono pieni di polvere! » tossì Bella.

Andromeda alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« Allora li puliremo » concluse, iniziando a scendere le scale al seguito dell’elfa che, con la magia, trasportava gli scatoloni.

Le altre due, dopo essersi guardate perplesse, la seguirono con un’alzata di spalle, chiudendo la porta della soffitta.

 

Raggiunto il salotto, trovarono un grande albero spoglio ad attenderle. Aprirono gli scatoloni, tirando fuori le decorazioni argentate che chissà da quanti anni ornavano il Natale a casa Black.

« Non trovate che siano un po’ tristi? » chiese Cissy.

« Be’, sono sempre state usate queste… » disse Bella.

« Questo non vuol dire che noi non possiamo fare qualche modifica » ribatté Meda, aprendo la scatola colorata. Le sorelle si avvicinarono per guardarci dentro.

« Belli! » esclamò Narcissa. « Ma a cosa ci servono? »

Andromeda sorrise.

« Pensavo che potremmo fare noi qualche decorazione! Cissy, vai a prendere la scatola di colori che ti ha regalato lo zio Alphard ».

La piccola scattò di corsa verso la camera.

Bellatrix guardò pensierosa i nastri.

« Sei sicura che sia una buona idea? »

« Oh, andiamo, non facciamo niente di male, diamo solo un po’ di allegria a quell’albero! » rispose l’altra, prendendo il telo.

« E quello? »

Ci pensò un po’ su, poi si illuminò.

« Ho trovato! Però ci servirà l’aiuto di Tilly… »

L’elfa si avvicinò.

« Tilly farà tutto ciò che la padroncina le dirà ».

Meda le regalò un sorriso di ringraziamento.

In quel momento ricomparve Narcissa, che rovesciò sul tappeto i colori che le aveva regalato lo zio.

« Bene, diamoci da fare! »

 

Le tre bambine passarono tutto il giorno tra nastri, palline e colori, tagliando e attaccando, e appendendo, oltre alle tradizionali decorazioni, le loro creazioni.

Esauste, si fermarono a guardare l’albero.

Dai rami pendevano le palline argentate, alternate a fiocchi di mille colori, pendagli di cartoncino dalle forme più varie: stelle, cuori, angioletti… Insomma, un vero arcobaleno! E, per finire, dal puntale d’argento scendevano delle strisce blu lunghe fino a terra, decorate con tante piccole stelline bianche e gialle.

Soddisfatte, si sorrisero, ammirando il frutto del loro duro lavoro.

Proprio in quel momento i genitori entrarono nel salotto. Appena videro l’albero, si fermarono.

Trattenendo il fiato, le bambine aspettarono il verdetto finale.

« Siete state voi? » chiese il padre.

Quelle annuirono, sentendosi colpevoli.

Cygnus osservò le decorazioni, in silenzio.

« È carino » commentò infine.

Bella, Meda e Cissy si guardarono felicemente stupite.

« Grazie papà » sorrisero.

I genitori regalarono loro un breve sorriso, prima di uscire dalla stanza per andare a cenare.

Le bambine li seguirono, al settimo cielo per la riuscita della loro sorpresa. Quello sarebbe stato proprio un bel Natale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo chiude la (piccola) parte dedicata all'infanzia di Andromeda, dal prossimo si andrà a Hogwarts! Grazie a chi legge, le recensioni sono sempre bene accette :)


	4. L'inizio dell'avventura

**1 settembre 1° anno**

Andromeda si svegliò di soprassalto. Si mise a sedere sul letto nella penombra della stanza e si guardò attorno. Nella sua mente vorticavano ancora le immagini che da qualche notte le disturbavano il sonno. Paura, ma anche eccitazione. Sul suo magro viso da undicenne, circondato dai lunghi capelli bruni, si leggeva un mare di emozioni contrastanti che le stringevano lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa.

Andromeda si alzò, liberandosi delle coperte che le pesavano sul corpo esile. Ignorando le comode pantofole ai piedi del letto andò alla finestra, i lembi della veste che frusciavano tra le gambe. La bambina si accoccolò sul davanzale di marmo e volse lo sguardo all’esterno. Fuori il cielo cominciava a schiarire con l’avvicinarsi dell’alba e presto i lampioni che illuminavano la strada si sarebbero spenti.  Le case del quartiere erano ancora buie e silenziose, ma da una finestra, attraverso le tende tirate, s’intravedeva una flebile luce.

Andromeda si chiese chi fosse sveglio a quell’ora. Forse, come lei, non riusciva a dormire. Oppure il suo lavoro iniziava così presto da doversi alzare prima dell’alba. O ancora, qualcuno stava forse male? S’immaginò delle persone dai volti anonimi, tutte riunite attorno al capezzale di un vecchio. E se si fosse trattato di un bambino? Magari china sul letto c’era una madre in lacrime. La piccola rabbrividì. Subito dopo si diede della stupida: era proprio da lei farsi tante domande su qualcosa, arrivando a dispiacersi per qualche sconosciuto per motivi che solo lei aveva immaginato.

Si allontanò dalla finestra. Ormai era sveglia, non aveva senso tornare a letto, tanto più che non sarebbe mai riuscita a riprendere sonno. Avrebbe voluto andare a svegliare le sue sorelle per condividere con loro la sua eccitazione, ma scartò subito quell’idea: Bellatrix le avrebbe risposto in malo modo, voltandosi dall’altra parte e riprendendo a dormire.  Narcissa, invece, si sarebbe svegliata e l’avrebbe ascoltata, con le palpebre che minacciavano di chiudersi da un momento all’altro, finché, impietosita, Andromeda non l’avrebbe lasciata tornare a letto.

Meda sbuffò annoiata. Mancava ancora qualche ora, poi Tilly, l’elfa domestica, l’avrebbe svegliata per fare colazione. Guardò il baule pronto ai piedi del letto. Presto sarebbe partita, per tornare solo a Natale. Niente più il padre che la guardava con disapprovazione ogni volta che faceva qualcosa che non andava. Niente più la madre che le diceva cosa fare e cosa non fare, e nemmeno elfi domestici che la servivano e riverivano in continuazione. Libertà. E nuovi amici, diversi dai noiosi rampolli delle nobili e antiche famiglie Purosangue che frequentavano i suoi genitori.

Mentre faceva questi pensieri, le tornò in mente l’espressione del piccolo Sirius quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe andata a Hogwarts. Si sentì in colpa ad essere così felice, quando lui sarebbe dovuto rimanere solo a casa, senza nessuno che lo capisse veramente. Aveva solo quattro anni, ma già aveva idee abbastanza chiare su cosa era bene e su cosa era male. Era un bambino ribelle, spesso sentiva gli zii lamentarsi del suo comportamento. Sembrava che si divertisse a provocarli su tutto.

“Chissà quante ne combinerai da grande, Sir!” pensò sorridendo. “Cerca solo di non tirare troppo la corda, non vorrei perderti”.

 

Lentamente la luna lasciò spazio al sole e a casa Black iniziò il movimento. Ma, a differenza di altre famiglie di maghi, non c’era la solita confusione che precedeva la partenza per Hogwarts: tutto era pronto, i bauli erano davanti alla porta e niente era stato dimenticato. La colazione si svolse nel solito freddo silenzio, spezzato da qualche commento dei genitori sul comportamento delle figlie, in particolare quello della secondogenita.

Da un’ora Andromeda ascoltava ogni genere di raccomandazioni, dal comportamento da mantenere a con chi parlare una volta giunta a Hogwarts. Lei era attenta a tutti quei discorsi, non voleva deludere la famiglia, ma era anche stanca di sentirsi ripetere sempre le solite cose e non vedeva l’ora di partire.

Guardò di sottecchi la sorella maggiore. Bella non esprimeva il suo stesso entusiasmo per la partenza e si guardava attorno annoiata, reputandosi superiore a quelle raccomandazioni, essendo lei già al terzo anno. In quei due anni ad Hogwarts, Bellatrix era stata l’orgoglio dei genitori, la perfetta Black. Andromeda era sicura che l’avrebbero paragonata a lei in tutto, perciò era pronta a dare il massimo di sé.

 

La famiglia Black uscì di casa dirigendosi alla stazione di King’s Cross poco lontano, dopo che le sorelle maggiori ebbero salutato la piccola Cissy, promettendo di scrivere presto. Andromeda era sempre più eccitata mentre si avvicinavano ai binari 9 e 10. Si guardava attorno con curiosità, osservando i Babbani che si affrettavano a prendere il treno. Cambiò subito espressione quando vide gli sguardi di disprezzo che il resto della famiglia lanciava loro.

Arrivati davanti al muro tra i due binari, i quattro Black lo attraversarono con noncuranza, senza farsi notare dalla gente. Andromeda ebbe paura di schiantarsi contro i mattoni rossicci, ma quando fu dall’altra parte gli occhi le si spalancarono per la meraviglia. Davanti a lei c’era un enorme treno rosso e dall’alto pendeva un cartello: _Hogwarts Express. Binario 9 ¾_.

Da ogni parte regnava la confusione: urla, risate, gridi di uccelli e di animali di ogni genere, ragazzi che correvano da una parte all’altra per raggiungere gli amici, genitori che cercavano di farsi ascoltare dai proprio figli per le ultime raccomandazioni, il tutto avvolto da una leggera nebbiolina autunnale che rendeva difficile vedersi a più di qualche metro di distanza.

Cygnus e Druella si voltarono verso le figlie, una impaziente di allontanarsi e l’altra piena di meraviglia per tutto ciò che la circondava.

« Comportatevi come delle Black, portate onore alla nostra famiglia » disse il padre. « Non date retta a Mezzosangue e Nati Babbani, fatevi valere, soprattutto tu, Andromeda ».

Lei annuì, seria.

« Bene, potete andare, vi aspettiamo per Natale. Rendeteci fieri di voi ».

Druella abbracciò brevemente le figlie e le accompagnò al treno.

« Bella, tieni d’occhio tua sorella, fa' che si comporti come si addice alla sua posizione » disse, prima di chiudere lo sportello del vagone.

Le due ragazze salutarono i genitori dal finestrino, mentre il treno si allontanava sbuffando. Sul marciapiede centinaia di famiglie salutavano con entusiasmo i propri figli che partivano, chi sorridendo e chi, specialmente tra le madri, singhiozzando.

« Bene ».

Bellatrix guardò la minore, decidendo cosa farne. Di sicuro non se la sarebbe portata appresso per tutto il viaggio, ma doveva per lo meno assicurarsi che capitasse tra le giuste compagnie: i suoi genitori non l’avrebbero mai perdonata se la sorella si fosse fatta amicizie sbagliate fin dal primo giorno per colpa sua.

« Ehi, Black! »

Bella si voltò verso un ragazzo scuro di pelle e con un fisico atletico.

« Ciao Zabini. Passate bene le vacanze? » lo salutò.

Lewis Zabini storse il naso.

« Come se a te importasse » rispose beffardo.

La ragazza ignorò quell’ultimo commento. Erano compagni di Casa, lui era un anno più avanti, era abituata a questo genere di uscite da parte sua.

« Tua sorella è al primo, vero? Sai dove si è sistemata? Così lascio mia sorella con lei » disse, indicando con un cenno del capo la ragazzina alle sue spalle.

Lewis si volse verso di lei, sorridente.

« E così tu sei Andromeda, eh? Piacere, Lewis Zabini ».

Andromeda gli strinse la mano, sorridendo timidamente. Non si aspettava che Bella avesse degli amici così gentili.

“Be’, amici… compagni forse è più appropriato” pensò.

I tre ragazzi s’incamminarono verso gli altri scompartimenti, fino ad arrivare davanti a uno in cui stavano sedute altre tre ragazzine dell’età di Andromeda.

Lewis aprì la porta.

« Alex, ti lascio una nuova compagna, Andromeda Black » disse, spingendo avanti la piccola. « Occhio a trattarla bene, è una Black, come non manca mai di ricordarci la principessina qui dietro » sogghignò accennando alla compagna, che gli lanciò un’occhiata minacciosa e se ne andò sbuffando.

La ragazza più vicina alla porta ridacchiò.

« Tranquillo Lew, è in buone mani ».

Lewis salutò e se ne andò alla ricerca dei suoi amici.

Andromeda si sedette, guardandosi timidamente attorno.

Davanti a lei stava una ragazzina con corti capelli scuri e grandi occhi nocciola, un sorriso allegro stampato in faccia. Altri due posti erano occupati da una biondina con gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio e l’aria altezzosa e da una mora che la squadrò dall’alto in basso.

« Ciao! Io sono Alexandra Zabini, la sorella di Lewis » disse la prima.

« Lucretia Malfoy », « Amelia Nott » si presentarono la bionda e la mora.

« Andromeda Black ».

Le quattro si guardarono per un po’, finché Alexandra non ruppe il silenzio.

« Allora, voi sapete già in che Casa sarete smistate? »

Lucretia storse il naso.

« Ovvio! Serpeverde! Tutta la mia famiglia è stata lì, e immagino anche le vostre ».

« Be’, sì, certo, ma mio fratello ha detto che nessuno sa veramente in che Casa sarà… voglio dire, dipende da noi, non dalle nostre famiglie! » rispose Alex.

Amelia la guardò schifata.

« Se finissi a Corvonero o tra quegli imbranati dei Tassorosso, lascerei la scuola! Per non parlare dei Grifondoro! Secondo mio padre non sono meglio dei Babbani, oltre al fatto che un sacco di Mezzosangue finiscono lì. Non credo che sopporterei di vivere insieme a certa feccia ».

La bionda annuì con forza, e le altre due ragazze concordarono più per farla stare zitta che per vera convinzione.

Ma a quanto pareva ad Alexandra non piaceva l’idea di stare in silenzio per tutto il viaggio, così si sforzò di trovare un altro argomento meno pericoloso.

« Voi sapete come verremo smistate? Mio fratello ne parla come se fosse una cosa misteriosa e pericolosa… »

Amelia e Lucretia scossero la testa.

« Mia sorella mi ha detto che ti sottopongono a prove di coraggio e di bravura, ma onestamente non mi fido tanto… le piace fare certi scherzi » disse Andromeda.

« Speriamo… per me non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi! » concluse Alex, allegra.

Il resto del viaggio trascorse tra chiacchiere varie. A Meda piaceva molto quella Alex: era allegra, diversa dalle altre due tipiche ragazzine Purosangue viziate che guardavano tutti dall’alto in basso.

 

Andromeda guardava la campagna che scorreva, sempre più selvaggia, fuori dal finestrino. Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare e di vedere il castello. Quando il treno cominciò a rallentare, le ragazze si alzarono prendendo i bauli. Fuori la nebbia copriva qualsiasi cosa più alta di un metro e alla stazione si vedevano un sacco di gambe camminare prive di un proprietario. Disorientate, le quattro cercarono di restare unite in mezzo alla confusione di studenti e bauli.

« Primo anno! Primo anno da questa parte, forza! »

Andromeda si guardò attorno alla ricerca del proprietario della voce. Un omone enorme comparve nella nebbia con una grande lanterna.

« Primo anno! »

Il gruppo di bambini si avvicinò, seguendolo lungo un sentiero tra gli alberi. Davanti a loro c’era un grande lago dalle acque nere che riflettevano la luce della luna. Sulla riva c’erano delle barchette. Le quattro ragazzine salirono su quella più vicina, stando attente a non cadere in acqua. Il gigante, che si era presentato con il nome di Hagrid, si sistemò sulla sua imbarcazione personale, guidandoli attraverso lo specchio nero.

« Siete fortunati, quest’anno » disse. « Di solito ci piove il primo giorno e c’è sempre qualcuno che ci cade giù ».

Lucretia e Amelia si guardarono spaventate, mentre Alex sussurrava: « Forte! »

« Guardate! »

Un ragazzino si era alzato in piedi sulla barchetta, rischiando di cadere, e puntava il dito davanti a sé. Tutti si girarono verso il punto indicato. Un enorme castello spuntava dal lago. Le torri sembravano toccare il cielo stellato e la luce delle finestre illuminava i volti stupiti degli studenti.

Andromeda guardava a bocca aperta quello spettacolo, sentendosi improvvisamente a casa. Era una sensazione meravigliosa.

Le imbarcazioni approdarono delicatamente al piccolo molo e i ragazzi scesero. Hagrid bussò al portone. Gli aprì un’insegnante giovane ma dall’aria severa, con una lunga veste verde smeraldo e un cappello a punta.

« Eccoci qua, professoressa ».

Lei li condusse all’interno di una stanza illuminata da torce e richiamò la loro attenzione con un colpetto di tosse. Andromeda si fece attenta.

« Benvenuti. Io sono la professoressa Minerva McGranitt e fra poco vi accompagnerò nella Sala Grande, dove avverrà il vostro Smistamento. Vi invito a mantenere un contengo dignitoso durante la cerimonia. Qui a Hogwarts sarete smistati in una delle quattro Case: Grifondoro, Serpeverde, Tassorosso e Corvonero. Ogni vostro successo vi farà acquistare punti per la vostra Casa, ogni mancanza ve ne farà perdere ».

Detto questo, la professoressa uscì dalla stanza. Tra i ragazzi si diffuse un leggero mormorio, ma quando, poco dopo, l’insegnante tornò, tutti erano nuovamente in silenzio.

« Seguitemi ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, vi lascio così u.u Oddio, non che sia un grande mistero lo Smistamento, ma sarà nel prossimo capitolo u.u  
> Nymphy xxx


	5. Smistamento

**1 settembre 1° anno**

La fila di primini entrò nella Sala Grande. La loro attenzione fu subito catturata dal soffitto trapunto di stelle che splendevano come Andromeda non le aveva mai viste. Quattro tavolate percorrevano la Sala in tutta la sua lunghezza, mentre sul fondo un tavolo rialzato ospitava gli insegnanti, con il preside al centro. Dai loro posti gli studenti guardavano i nuovi arrivati, chi incuriosito, chi impaziente di iniziare il banchetto.  La professoressa McGranitt li condusse attraverso il corridoio centrale fino all’altra estremità della Sala, fermandosi davanti a uno sgabello con sopra un vecchio cappello da mago.

Andromeda camminava tenendo lo sguardo puntato in alto a osservare il cielo stellato. Attorno a lei sentiva l’aria impregnata di magia. La sua emozione cresceva mano a mano che si avvicinava allo sgabello, curiosa e, forse, un po’ impaurita per quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a breve.

Il gruppo si fermò, in attesa. Tutti guardavano il vecchio cappello, confusi. Andromeda notò che alcuni dovevano essere figli di Babbani, da come si guardavano attorno, quindi si affrettò ad assumere un’aria distaccata e altezzosa, mostrando la sua superiorità. A fianco a lei Alexandra continuava a saltellare sul posto, osservando tutto con attenzione:

« Guarda lì! Hai visto che splendore? Neanche a casa mia abbiamo i piatti d’oro! E hai visto il soffitto? Secondo te com’è fatto? »

Perfino Lucretia e Amelia sembravano stupite, nonostante cercassero di mantenere un certo contegno.

La professoressa McGranitt si mise davanti a loro e richiamò l’attenzione con un leggero colpo di tosse. Tutti gli sguardi si fissarono sul cappello che in quel momento, attraverso uno strappo sul lato, iniziò a cantare. Andromeda lo ascoltò mentre lodava le caratteristiche di ogni Casa: il coraggio dei Grifondoro, l’intelligenza dei Corvonero, la lealtà dei Tassorosso e l’astuzia dei Serpeverde. Quando la canzone finì nella Sala scoppiò un applauso e il cappello si inchinò agli studenti.

« Forte! » disse un ragazzino.

La professoressa prese la parola.

« Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, vi siederete sullo sgabello e indosserete il Cappello Parlante. Alcott, Louise! »

Una ragazzina con due trecce castane si avvicinò esitante e l’insegnante le appoggiò il Cappello sulla testa. Questo restò in silenzio per un po’, poi urlò: « GRIFONDORO! »

Il tavolo a destra scoppiò in grida di benvenuto, accogliendo la nuova studentessa.

« Black, Andromeda! »

 

Nella Sala gli studenti iniziarono a sussurrare tra di loro: come sempre, la fama del suo nome, e probabilmente anche quella di Bellatrix, la precedeva. Meda avanzò a testa alta, mentre gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di lei. Si sedette sullo sgabello e aspettò.

« Oh, un’altra Black! »

La voce del Cappello la fece sobbalzare.

« Bene, che mente interessante… Vieni da una famiglia antica, tutti Serpeverde Purosangue. Sì, ambiziosi e orgogliosi. Come te, del resto. Eppure tu sei diversa da tua sorella, più gentile, più tollerante… »

“Per favore, ti prego, non voglio deludere la mia famiglia, devono essere fieri di me”.

« Sicura? Staresti meglio in una Casa diversa… Che ne dici di Corvonero? »

“No, ti prego, mandami a Serpeverde, con Bella, per favore…”

« Be’, dopotutto sono le scelte che facciamo che contano, il mio è solo un consiglio. Bada, però, non perderti in strade sbagliate, ragiona sempre con la tua testa ».

“Certo, lo farò, però mandami a Serpeverde”.

« Quanta impazienza! Bene, vediamo di accontentarti. SERPEVERDE! »

All’ultima parola dalla tavolata della Casa partì un applauso, mentre Andromeda andava a sedersi vicino alla sorella.

« Brava » disse Bellatrix, salutandola con un breve abbraccio.

« Speriamo che la piccola abbia un carattere migliore! » rise Lewis, rivolto a Bella.

« Crepa, Zabini » rispose quella, voltandosi verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.

Mentre Lewis borbottava un “ti pareva”, lo Smistamento andava avanti. Dopo un Corvonero, fu chiamata la nuova amica di Andromeda.

« Malfoy, Lucretia! »

Lei ci mise molto meno e venne subito assegnata a Serpeverde. Meda le face spazio al suo fianco, mentre attorno a loro gli studenti più grandi le davano il benvenuto.

« Nott, Amelia! »

Il Cappello si era appena appoggiato sulla sua testa scura, che aveva già preso una decisione. La nuova Serpe si sedette davanti alla altre due con un sorriso soddisfatto.

« Non che ci fossero dubbi » specificò quando la salutarono.

« Adesso manca solo Alexandra » disse Andromeda.

Lewis si chinò verso di loro: « Speriamo sia dei nostri ».

« Be’, è ovvio! » disse Lucretia. « Gli Zabini sono sempre stati a Serpeverde ».

« Questo non vuol dire niente » ribatté lui, voltandosi verso i compagni.

 

Lucretia e Amelia gli scoccarono un’occhiata sufficiente, ma Andromeda lo guardò come se fosse Merlino in persona: se lei fosse stata Smistata in un’altra Casa, i suoi genitori ne avrebbero fatto un affare di Stato. Per Lewis, invece, sembrava non importasse poi molto la scelta della sorella. Mentre guardava un ragazzino che inciampava sugli scalini, si ritrovò a sperare che Alex venisse assegnata a Serpeverde, così da avere qualcuno che le facesse compagnia: le altre due sembravano diverse, più interessate alla purezza di sangue che ad altro.

Intanto lo Smistamento era quasi giunto al termine.

« Zabini, Alexandra! »

Alex si avvicinò, gettando uno sguardo al fratello, che le sorrise incoraggiante. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio mentre discuteva con il Cappello, ma poi questo urlò: « SERPEVERDE! »

Sorridendo, andò a sedersi vicino alle nuove amiche.

« Ho fame! » esclamò.

Andromeda scoppiò a ridere, felice. Poco dopo, sui piatti comparve un’enorme varietà di cibi su cui gli studenti si gettarono con foga, affamati dopo il lungo viaggio.

La Sala Grande era invasa dal chiacchiericcio di ragazzi che si erano ritrovati dopo la lunga pausa estiva. Meda si lasciava cullare dal brusio, con la pancia piena e la stanchezza che cominciava a farsi sentire. Rideva alle battute di Alex e Lewis, chiacchierava allegramente con Lucretia e Amelia e con altri Serpeverde di cui non ricordava più i nomi.

Infine, Silente li congedò augurando loro la buonanotte e i Prefetti li accompagnarono alla Sala Comune. Andromeda seguì le nuove amiche, prestando poca attenzione alla strada. Quando finalmente poté gettarsi sul letto, con gli occhi che ormai si chiudevano, si addormentò immediatamente, sorridendo. Iniziava una nuova avventura, la sua avventura. Era a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo non molto lungo, ma necessario u.u Spero vi sia piaciuto lo stesso! Le recensioni sono sempre ben accette, anche per segnalare qualcosa che non va :)  
> Nymphy xxx


	6. Un risveglio colorato

**10-16 maggio 1° anno**

Alexandra camminava per i corridoi del castello, senza una meta precisa. Era immersa nei suoi pensieri, con lo sguardo fisso a terra. Schivò un paio di Corvonero ed evitò per un soffio di andare a sbattere contro un muro. Aveva appena finito di parlare con Lewis e Bellatrix, che come al solito occupavano, insieme ad altri Serpeverde del terzo e quarto anno, i divani davanti al fuoco della Sala Comune.

 

« Bellatrix, quand’è il compleanno di Andromeda? » aveva chiesto.

La ragazza aveva voltato appena la testa verso di lei.

« Il 16, perché? »

« Be’, mi pare giusto che le compagne di stanza conoscano i giorni dei compleanni delle altre! Così li possiamo festeggiare! Meda non ci ha ancora detto il suo, ma ho intuito che fosse questo mese, perché mi ha fatto vedere una foto in cui era appena nata ed era datata 20 maggio 1953, quindi non poteva essere tanto prima, no? » aveva risposto lei.

Bellatrix aveva dovuto ammettere che quella ragazzina era proprio sveglia.

« Cos’hai in mente, Alex? » si era inserito il fratello.

Lei l’aveva guardato pensierosa.

« Boh, non so, qualcosa di divertente… In più è di domenica, quindi non ci sono lezioni e Andromeda dormirà fino a tardi. Avremo tempo per sistemare tutto! »

Sorridendo, se n’era andata alla ricerca delle amiche.

 

Dopo qualche minuto di vagabondaggio, si trovò davanti alla porta della biblioteca.

“Saranno qui?” si chiese, prima di entrare.

Tra gli immensi scaffali regnava il silenzio, rotto solo da qualche bisbiglio. Tutti i tavoli erano occupati da gruppi di studenti, soprattutto del quinto e settimo anno, che studiavano per gli esami.

Alex non se ne preoccupava come altri primini. Lei e le amiche avevano voti mediamente alti in tutte le materie, Storia della Magia compresa, quindi erano sicure che sarebbe bastato un ripasso generale.

Girò un po’ per gli scaffali, finché non trovò Lucretia e Amelia sedute a un tavolo, chine su due grossi volumi. Si schiarì la voce. Le due alzarono subito la testa e la guardarono curiose.

« La settimana prossima sarà il compleanno di Andromeda » annunciò.

« E quindi? » chiese Amelia, tornando al libro.

Alex glielo chiuse con un tonfo.

« E quindi » disse spazientita, « dobbiamo farci venire in mente qualcosa per festeggiarlo! »

Amelia la guardò stizzita, riaprendo il tomo.

« Be’, appena ti viene in mente qualcosa, facci sapere » concluse.

Alexandra alzò un sopracciglio, segno che era irritata. Molto irritata. Lucretia, percependo l’antifona, si affrettò a calmare le amiche.

« Avanti, Amelia, sii collaborativa » disse con voce pacata.

Questa alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi ripose il libro sullo scaffale e fece cenno alle due di seguirla fuori.

« Grazie » sussurrò Alex affiancandosi a Lucretia. « A volte mi fa proprio saltare i nervi! »

La bionda fece un piccolo sorriso.

 

Uscirono insieme nel parco e si sedettero in riva al lago. Dopo che Alex si fu tolta le scarpe ed ebbe infilato i piedi nell’acqua, ignorando l’occhiataccia di Amelia, riaffrontarono l’argomento.

« Allora, che si fa? »

« Be’, proviamo a pensare a ciò che piace ad Andromeda! » propose Alex.

« Che ne so io di cosa piace a quella! » esclamò Amelia.

L’altra stava per ribattere, ma Lucretia l’anticipò, alzando un po’ la voce.

« Amelia, piantala! Viviamo insieme da sette mesi, vuoi dirmi che non conosci niente di noi? »

Le altre due la guardarono sbalordite. Era sempre silenziosa e snob, sia con loro che con gli altri, per questo andava più d’accordo con Amelia. Non l’avevano mai sentita alzare la voce con qualcuno, quella era stata la prima volta. E verso la sua migliore amica, per di più!

Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, Alex si riprese.

« Grande Lu! » esclamò.

La bionda la guardò.

« Lu? »

« Sì! Non credi che Lucretia sia troppo lungo? Io e Meda abbiamo già un abbreviativo, tu no… Mentre quella lì » aggiunse, indicando Amelia, « ha già il nome corto. E non sia mai che glielo roviniamo con qualche soprannome! »

Lucretia rise alla faccia che fece quest’ultima.

« Ritornando a quello che stavamo dicendo, io forse so cosa potrebbe piacere ad Andromeda. Per esempio, non le va che voi due litighiate, quindi per un giorno potreste fare una tregua » disse, scoccando loro un’occhiata. « In più, le piacciono molto le cose colorate » aggiunse.

« Già, come i palloncini cambia colore che vendono da Zonko… » disse Alex, pensosa. «Me l’ha detto mio fratello! » si giustificò alle occhiate curiose delle altre.

Stettero un po’ in silenzio. Finché…

« Ho trovato! »

« Cosa? » esclamarono.

« Sì, sì, è un’idea fantastica! Ma ci servirà l’aiuto di Lewis » continuò, parlando più a se stessa che a loro.

Amelia sbuffò.

« Ci vuoi dire a cosa stai pensando o lo dobbiamo indovinare? »

 

Alexandra, Amelia e Lucretia fissavano lo scatolone che avevano davanti.

« Non saranno troppi? » chiese Lu.

«Ma no! Sono perfetti! » rispose Alex con entusiasmo.

« E chi li gonfierà? » chiese Amelia.

« Che domande! » rispose Alex, iniziando a tirare fuori il contenuto della scatola. « Noi, ovvio! »

« Noi?! Tu sei matta, questo è un lavoro da elfi domestici! »

« Be’, allora tu appenderai gli striscioni. Sempre che questo non sia troppo per sua maestà! È tutto pronto, Lu? »

« Sì, ho nascosto tutto nei nostri bauli, così non si accorgerà di niente ».

« Bene! Ma come faremo a svegliarci in tempo? » chiese Alex.

« Mio cugino mi ha insegnato un incantesimo per cui a una determinata ora la bacchetta vibra, come uno di quegli aggeggi che i Babbani usano per svegliarsi » disse Amelia.

« Allora tu avvertirai noi quando è ora! Adesso facciamo sparire tutto, Andromeda sta per salire ».

 

Andromeda si mosse tra le coperte e aprì gli occhi. Si tirò su a sedere, guardandosi attorno. Dove si trovava? Sbatté le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco la stanza. Sembrava il dormitorio. Anzi, era il dormitorio, ma era tutto… colorato. Il pavimento era coperto da palloncini di ogni colore, così tanti che arrivavano al bordo del letto. Tra i baldacchini, al centro della stanza, pendeva un enorme striscione con scritto: “Buon Compleanno Meda!”

Spalancò la bocca, stupita.

Stava ancora ammirando la stanza, senza parole, quando da sotto i palloncini sbucarono con un salto le tre amiche.

« Buon compleanno, Meda! »

La ragazza venne assalita da Alex, rischiando di soffocare tra le coperte.

Un sorriso le spuntò sul viso, presto sostituito da una forte risata, a cui si unirono anche le altre.

« Che sta succedendo qui? »

Bellatrix entrò in quel momento nella stanza, attirata dal rumore. Con fatica avanzò verso il letto, gettando uno sguardo allo striscione.

« Tanti auguri, sorellina! » disse, abbracciandola.

« E ora » intervenne Alex, « i regali! »

« Cosa…? »

Andromeda si ritrovò sei pacchetti in grembo, in attesa di essere scartati.

« Dai, apri prima questo! » esclamò Lucretia, porgendole un grosso pacco blu. « È da parte nostra e di Lewis ».

Meda tolse la carta e aprì la scatola: dentro c’era una soffice coperta di lana colorata. La strinse a sé. Era caldissima.

« Visto che ti lamenti sempre di avere freddo » disse Amelia.

Sorridendo, le ringraziò, appoggiando la coperta vicino al letto. Poi prese un pacchetto rosso con un enorme fiocco verde.

« Questo è da parte mia e di Cissy » disse Bella.

Da una cornice verde la salutavano tre bambine. Era una foto di loro tre, poco prima che partisse per Hogwarts; lei stava al centro, abbracciando le altre due. Appoggiò il regalo sul comodino, così da potersi addormentare sempre con quell’immagine. Abbracciò forte la sorella, sussurrandole un grazie.

Poi aprì gli altri pacchetti: un braccialetto d'oro da parte dei suoi genitori, una collanina con un cuore dagli zii Orion e Walburga, un paio di orecchini a forma di stelle dallo zio Alphard e un disegno raffigurante, come capì dalla nota dietro, lei, Bella, Cissy, Sirius e Regulus da parte dei due cuginetti.

Andromeda era felice. Mai era stata più contenta di festeggiare il suo compleanno: anche se, esclusa la sorella, la sua famiglia non c’era, attorno a lei stavano le sue amiche, che la facevano sentire a casa. Sì, quel giorno se lo sarebbe ricordato per molto tempo.


	7. Incontri e lettere

**Settembre 3° anno**

Andromeda si rigirò nel letto per l’ennesima volta: era stanca di dormire. Facendo attenzione a non svegliare le altre, si alzò, si vestì e, presa la borsa, uscì dal dormitorio.

 

Una volta fuori dal portone d’ingresso, Andromeda fece un respiro profondo. Adorava l’aria frizzante del primo mattino, le dava la carica per iniziare bene la giornata. Quando era a casa, la prima cosa che faceva appena sveglia era aprire la finestra. Se poi era anche una giornata di sole, Meda sorrideva felice. La mancanza delle finestre nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde era una delle poche cose che non le piacevano di Hogwarts, insieme alla confusione nei corridoi tra una lezione e l’altra.

Quella mattina, però, in tutti il castello regnava sovrano il silenzio: era domenica, e gli studenti erano ancora nel mondo dei sogni.

Andromeda, approfittando di quella tranquillità, attraversò il parco, andando a sedersi sotto una grande quercia. Con un colpo di bacchetta asciugò l’erba bagnata dalla rugiada. Estrasse dalla borsa il libro di Storia della Magia: era una delle poche a cui piaceva quella materia, anche se era d’accordo con tutti che le lezioni del professor Rüf fossero veramente noiose. Era un peccato, pensava, perché a suo parere era un materia veramente interessante. Tutti quei maghi e streghe che in qualche modo erano riusciti a fare la storia… Sarebbe stato bello trovare anche il suo nome in quei vecchi tomi. “Andromeda Black, colei che…”

Cosa avrebbe potuto fare lei?  Era ancora una ragazzina, ma il suo futuro era già segnato: si sarebbe diplomata, avrebbe sposato il rampollo di una ricca famiglia Purosangue, ovviamente approvato dai suoi genitori, e da quel momento il suo unico compito sarebbe stato crescere gli eredi. Non era anche quello un grande compito, quello di madre? Non per una ragazzina di tredici anni.

Persa nei suoi pensieri, Andromeda non si accorse del tempo che passava. Ormai era ora di colazione, probabilmente le sue amiche si stavano già dirigendo in Sala Grande.

Controvoglia, si alzò da terra, pronta ad abbandonare la calma e la tranquillità del parco. Appena fece il primo passo, subito scivolò sull’erba bagnata, finendo a gambe all’aria. Sbuffando, fece per rimettersi in piedi, quando una mano tesa entrò nel suo campo visivo. Senza pensarci, l’afferrò.

Una volta alzatasi, guardò il ragazzo che le stava di fronte. Era alto e magro e la frangia castana gli copriva completamente la fronte. Stava sorridendo. Andromeda puntò lo sguardo sulla sua cravatta nera e gialla e improvvisamente si ricordò dove aveva già visto quel ragazzo: era un Nato Babbano di Tassorosso da cui sua sorella l’aveva messa in guardia tempo prima. Ricordava bene le sue parole: “Quello è uno stupido Sanguesporco, stagli alla larga”.

Immediatamente ritirò la mano, raccolse la borsa da terra e s’incamminò verso il castello. Se Bella l’avesse vista assieme a lui, le avrebbe fatto una ramanzina coi fiocchi sul fatto che quelli come lui erano feccia, che loro erano superiori e bla bla bla, sempre i soliti discorsi sulla purezza di sangue tanto frequenti nella sua famiglia.

Mentre faceva questi pensieri, non si accorse del ragazzo che l’aveva quasi raggiunta. Accelerò il passo.

« Ehi! » urlò lui da dietro. « Non si ringrazia? »

« Grazie » disse, senza voltarsi.

Sentì l’altro ansimare, cercando di tenere il passo.

« E dai, ti vuoi fermare un attimo? »

Andromeda si fermò, squadrandolo dall’alto in basso con diffidenza.

« Che vuoi? » chiese, fredda.

Lui sorrise. « Io sono Ted Tonks » disse, porgendole la mano.

Lei la guardò storcendo il naso. « Black » rispose, riprendendo a camminare.

Ma tutta quella freddezza non impedì a Tonks di continuare a seguirla.

« Quindi sei la sorella della Black pazza, eh? »

Andromeda si girò di scatto, costringendolo a fermarsi bruscamente.

« Bellatrix non è pazza! E ti sarei grata se tu la smettessi di seguirmi, inutile Sanguesporco » aggiunse, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

In ragazzo indietreggiò un poco, sorpreso da tutta quell’ira. Che aveva detto di sbagliato?!

“Forse quella è pazza tanto quanto sua sorella… Eppure sembrano così diverse” pensò.

 

Ma come si permetteva? Prima continuava a seguirla, poi se ne usciva con quella frase su Bella. Ma chi si credeva di essere? Quel… quel… non si ricordava nemmeno il suo nome. Ah, sì. Tonks. Un nome che suonava così orribilmente… Babbano.

Però era stato gentile ad aiutarla… No, era stato stupido. Nessun Sanguesporco sano di mente si sarebbe avvicinato a una Black. Ma, dopotutto, si sapeva, i Tassorosso non erano certo famosi per la loro intelligenza.

 

Intanto era arrivata nella Sala d’Ingresso. Alexandra, Lucretia e Amelia la stavano aspettando davanti alla Sala Grande.

« Dov’eri finita? » le chiese Lu, andandole incontro.

« Sarà stata a godersi il silenzio mattutino per studiare quello schifo di Storia della Magia, vero Meda? » disse Alex, facendole la linguaccia.

« E se anche fosse? » ribatté Andromeda, fingendosi offesa.

Prima che Alex potesse rispondere a tono, s’intromise Amelia.

« Tu, Meda, sei strana forte… E, Alex, evita certi gesti in pubblico, ci fai sembrare degli stupidi Grifondoro ».

Le due ragazze alzarono gli occhi al cielo.

« Non rompere, Amelia ».

« Ragazze, lasciatela stare, stamattina è nervosa » le zittì Lucretia per evitare una lite.

« Avrà le sue cose » sussurrò Alex ad Andromeda, mentre questa cercava di non ridere.

 

Si sedettero alla loro tavola e, chiacchierando, fecero colazione. Dopo pochi minuti, dalle grandi finestre iniziarono ad entrare i gufi con la posta. Un grosso barbagianni atterrò elegantemente davanti al piatto di Andromeda, porgendole un piccolo rotolo di pergamena. Riconoscendo l’animale degli zii, la ragazza prese subito la lettera, sorridendo.

Erano poche righe scritte da una mano infantile.

 

_Ciao Meda!_

_Come stai? io bene. Il zio Alphard a detto che ci porta nel suo castelo e facciamo la un po di vacanza. Te lo dico io perche Sirius e arrabiato con la mama e non vuole giocare con me. Forse quando andiamo con il zio e piu felice e gioca con me. Mi prende in giro perche no so scrivere bene._

_Ciao ti volio bene_

_Regulus_

 

Il sorriso di Andromeda si allargò ancora di più. Di solito Regulus aveva Narcissa come punto di riferimento, tra le tre cugine, ma le aveva fatto comunque molto piacere ricevere quella lettera. Era sicura che, lontano dagli zii, Sirius si sarebbe divertito un sacco, magari senza trattare male il povero Reg.

Quei due si volevano un mondo di bene, ma da bravi fratelli litigavano in continuazione. Le venne in mente un episodio successo quell’estate.

 

_Il piccolo Regulus entrò piangendo in casa, aggrappandosi alle gambe di Andromeda._

_« Che è successo? » chiese lei, prendendolo in braccio._

_Il bambino si asciugò le lacrime._

_« S-Sirius mi ha d-dato uno s-schiaf-fo » disse, singhiozzando._

_« Sirius! » chiamò allora lei._

_Un altro bambino, molto simile al primo ma un po’ più alto, entrò nella stanza._

_« Perché hai picchiato Reg? » chiese severa._

_« Perché io posso! » rispose lui, esibendo la sua migliore faccia da schiaffi._

_« Ah sì? » Andromeda era perplessa._

_« Certo! Io posso, gli altri invece no! »_

 

Mentre lo sgridava, Meda si era imposta di non sorridere. Erano ancora così piccoli…

Le amiche che si alzavano da tavola la risvegliarono dai suoi pensieri.

 

Le quattro ragazze si erano rifugiate in biblioteca per finire un tema di Pozioni.

« Odio Lumacorno » aveva sospirato Alex.

Andromeda stava cercando un libro, quando s’imbatté improvvisamente in Tonks, il ragazzo di quella mattina.

« Ciao, Andromeda » la salutò.

“Come fa a sapere il mio nome?”

« Black, per te » gli rispose, senza staccare gli occhi dallo scaffale.

Lui rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo. Sentendosi osservata, si voltò verso di lui, alzando un sopracciglio in una muta richiesta di spiegazioni.

« Dovresti essere un po’ più gentile, sai Black? »

E detto questo, se ne andò, lasciandola a bocca aperta.

Le si avvicinò Lucretia.

« Chi era quello? »

« Solo uno stupido Sanguesporco » rispose lei, tornando ai libri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, ho saltato tutto il secondo anno. Dopotutto, non è che tutti abbiamo una vita in cui succede chissà cosa ogni anno, no? E Andromeda avrà già abbastanza rogne in futuro u.u Quindi, onde evitare di inventarmi casini solo per riempire un paio di capitoli, ho preferito saltare direttamente al terzo anno, quando le cose iniziano a farsi interessanti!  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che leggono in silenzio (se però volete esprimervi, ben venga u.u), a mercoledì prossimo!  
> Nymphy xxx


	8. Chi?

**Febbraio 3° anno**

« Pss ». Un sussurro. « Pss, Meda! »

Nessuna risposta.

« Meda… »

Ancora silenzio.

« Meda! » Un urlo ruppe la quiete della biblioteca.

Una dozzina di studenti si voltarono verso il loro tavolo, incuriositi dal baccano.

« …glia! Medaglia, ecco cos’era! » disse velocemente Alex, sorridendo. Tutti tornarono alla propria occupazione.

Andromeda guardava l’amica con un sopraccigli alzato.

« Cosa vuoi? » sussurrò.

Gettò un’occhiata attorno.

« C’è Tonks che ti guarda ».

« Chi? »

Andromeda si voltò: il ragazzo la stava fissando sorridente. Le strizzò l’occhio. La ragazza tornò al suo libro.

« Ah, quello » disse solo.

Ma l’altra aveva ancora gli occhi puntati oltre le sue spalle. Stettero in silenzio per un po’.

« Meda? »

« Che c’è? »

« Non ti senti osservata? »

Sospirò.

« No, Alex ».

« Sai, come quando ti sembra di venire trafitta da qualcosa di invisibile e ti senti come se fossi nuda in cima alla torre di Astronomia e dal parco tutti ti additassero… »

Andromeda alzò il capo. Si stava seriamente chiedendo se non fosse il caso di farla ricoverare d’urgenza al San Mungo.

« Oppure come se… »

« Alex, vorrei studiare ».

« Che fate qui? »

Amelia e Lucretia sbucarono da dietro uno scaffale.

« Stiamo facendo la ricerca per la McGranitt. O meglio, io ci sto provando, Alex guarda Tonks » disse Meda.

« Ehi, aspetta, è lui che fissa te! Io lo sto intimidendo con un mio sguardo minaccioso! »

Dicendo questo, lanciò un’occhiata a suo parere minacciosa nella direzione del ragazzo. Lui scoppiò a ridere, si alzò e andò verso di loro.

Andromeda guardò ostinatamente il libro.

« Sono terrorizzato, Zabini » disse, passando accanto al loro tavolo.

Alex spalancò la bocca. Poi la richiuse, assorta.

« Simpatico il tipo » esclamò.

« Bene hai detto la tua cavolata quotidiana; sei contenta ora? »

La ragazza guardò Amelia.

« Non sapevo che conoscessi certi termini! »

Quella sbuffò.

« Solo perché non li uso, essendo termini rozzi, non vuol dire che non li conosca! » disse altezzosa.

« Solo perché non li uso… bla bla » le fece il verso Alex.

« E comunque » continuò Amelia, fulminandola, « è un Tassorosso, per di più Sanguesporco ».

« Be’, mica ho detto che me lo voglio sposare » borbottò in risposta.

« Io voglio fare la ricerca! » esclamò Andromeda, esasperata.

« Ma Meda, insomma, un po’ di sensibilità! Non ti importa niente del tuo spasimante? »

E quella fu la volta in cui Alexandra Zabini rischiò seriamente di finire al San Mungo, a causa di gravi ferite fisiche e psicologiche.

 

Uscite dalla biblioteca, le quattro ragazze andarono nella Sala Comune per lasciare le borse in camera prima di cena.

« Io direi di restare un po’ qua a riposarci » disse Alex, abbandonandosi sul divano.

« Riposarci? Ma se tu non hai fatto niente tutto il giorno! » sbuffò Andromeda, sedendosi con Lucretia.

Amelia, invece, restava in piedi. La guardarono perplesse, finché non si accorsero del motivo del suo comportamento: sul divano davanti al fuoco stavano sedute due ragazze del primo anno, Narcissa e una sua amica, che chiacchieravano allegramente.

Amelia si avvicinò a loro e si rivolse alla ragazza con una lunga treccia castana.

« Tu sei Berenice, vero? »

Quella la guardò sorpresa, poi annuì.

« Bene » disse sorridendo. « Spostati ».

Alex alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« Amelia, lasciale stare » la richiamò Lucretia.

L’altra si voltò verso di lei.

« E perché? Questo è il mio posto, io sono al terzo, loro al primo. Spostatevi » aggiunse, rivolta alle due.

Andromeda fece segno alla sorella di fare come le era stato detto.

Sbuffando, Narcissa e Berenice si alzarono e se ne andarono dall’altra parte della stanza.

« Contenta ora, vostra grazia? »

« Molto » rispose Amelia, sedendosi soddisfatta.

 

In quel momento entrarono Lewis, Rodolphus, suo fratello Rabastan e Lucius Malfoy. Ridevano e sembravano molto soddisfatti di sé.

« Che è successo? » chiese Alex al fratello.

« Oh, niente di che » rispose. « Solo un piccolo scherzo ai danni dei Grifondoro ».

« E tu che ci facevi con loro? » Lucretia si rivolse al fratellino, che era entrato a Hogwarts l’anno prima.

« Facevo il palo » disse, gonfiando il petto.

Lewis guardò la ragazza.

« Ha insistito tanto per venire » si scusò.

Lucius intanto si era avvicinato a Narcissa e Berenice, pronto a raccontare loro la grande impresa della giornata. Modificando un po’ i fatti a suo vantaggi, ovviamente.

« Cosa avete fatto ai Grifondoro? » chiese Andromeda, curiosa.

« Lo vedrete a cena » rispose Rodolphus, guardandole con sufficienza.

Dal corridoio che portava ai dormitori femminili arrivò Bellatrix, seguita da altre due ragazze che si mantenevano un passo dietro di lei per timore e rispetto.

« Togliti quella faccia, Rod, ti fa sembrare più stupido di quanto tu non sia già » disse, superandoli con passo elegante.

I ragazzi la seguirono fuori dalla Sala Comune. Prima di uscire, Lewis si fermò e si rivolse alle ragazze che erano rimaste sedute sulle poltrone.

« Venite a cena? »

Andromeda gli sorrise quando lui le tenne aperta l’entrata per falla passare, porgendole la mano per aiutarla con il gradino. Sembrava uno di quei cavalieri galanti dei libri dello zio Alphard.

 

Una volta giunti nella Sala Grande, notarono subito la novità al tavolo dei Grifondoro: gli stendardi appesi al soffitto erano diventati di un verde brillante e anche le cravatte degli studenti sfoggiavano lo stesso colore. Le ragazze non poterono fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere alla vista dei loro sguardi disgustati.

« E la loro Sala Comune è anche peggio » sussurrò Lewis.

Bellatrix ghignò divertita.

« Ben fatto, ragazzi ».

Rodolphus sembrò illuminarsi a quelle parole, come se fossero dirette solamente a lui. Da un po’ di tempo Andromeda aveva notato un certo interesse da parte del ragazzo nei confronti della sorella maggiore. A lei non piaceva nessuno dei due Lestrange, erano troppo… viscidi. Le davano l’idea di qualcosa di molto sporco. Però non poteva fare a meno di provare un po’ di pena per lui: era evidente che le sue attenzioni non erano ricambiate.

Al suo fianco, Alex le tirò una lieve gomitata, indicando con un cenno della testa Rodolphus che sembrava saltellare dietro la mora. Le ragazze si sorrisero divertite.

 

Alexandra si lanciò sul suo letto.

« Alex! » borbottò Amelia.

Quella saltò su di scatto.

« Basta, mi hai già rimproverato quattro volte oggi! Facciamo che più di tre non puoi, va bene? »

Amelia stava per ribattere ma, per l’ennesima volta, intervenne Lucretia.

« Sì, va bene, basta che la smettiate di litigare ».

« Certo, Lulù » disse Alex.

Lei la guardò confusa.

« Bello, no? Sembra… una farfalla » continuò sognante.

Andromeda rispose all’occhiata spaesata della bionda con una scrollata di capo.

Più passava il tempo, più Alex diventava pazza. Secondo Lewis era normale, stava solo iniziando ad aprirsi di più con le amiche. Ma, nonostante le parole rassicuranti del ragazzo, Meda continuava ad avere seri dubbi sulla sua sanità mentale.

« Allora, parliamo! » esclamò la mora.

« Argomento? » chiese Lucretia, uscendo dal bagno.

Alex sorrise.

« Ragazzi, ovviamente! »

Prese la bacchetta dal comodino e l’accese, avvicinandola al viso di Amelia.

« Mire? »

Lei scostò la bacchetta, infastidita dalla luce.

« Quando troverò qualcuno alla mia altezza ».

Alex alzò gli occhi al cielo, borbottando qualcosa. Poi si rivolse a Lucretia.

« Ehm… nessuno » disse lei, timida.

Un ghigno in risposta.

« Sicura? Nessuno? Neanche… » finse di pensarci un po’. « Rabastan Lestrange? »

Lucretia diventò rossa e sussurrò qualcosa di inudibile.

« Oh, e a proposito di Lestrange, avete visto Rod? Praticamente bacia la terra su cui Bellatrix cammina! »

« Sì, era abbastanza ridicolo questa sera, a cena » commentò Amelia, lasciando intendere quanto questo le sembrasse sconveniente.

« E vogliamo parlare di qualcun altro? » chiese Alex, guardando Andromeda.

Meda arrossì e si rifugiò sotto le coperte.

« Zitta » l’ammonì. « È tardi, dobbiamo dormire ».

Anche le altre si affrettarono a infilarsi nei propri letti, pronte a spegnere le candele.

« Non intendevo quello » borbottò Alex, ridacchiando nel buio.

Andromeda non le rispose.

Ma nell’oscurità della stanza, si chiese di chi mai stesse parlando l’amica. Aveva dato per scontato che si trattasse di Tonks, che in ogni caso non era interessato a lei, voleva solo infastidirla, ma non ne era più così sicura.

“Chi?” pensò.

E con questo pensiero in testa si addormentò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo di passaggio, niente di che, spero vi piaccia comunque :)  
> Nymphy xxx


	9. Inviti

**Giugno 3° anno**

« Smettila, non sei mia madre! »

« Dovresti imparare a comportarti in modo più adeguato! »

« Adeguato a cosa? A te? »

« Be’, sì! Salazar, non sei una Babbana qualsiasi ».

« Forse sarebbe meglio, almeno mi staresti lontana! »

Andromeda chiuse la porta del dormitorio e le urla vennero soffocate. Era stanca di sentire quelle due litigare: Alex si era trattenuta per mesi, per poi scoppiare, complice anche lo stress per gli esami.

Sospirò, andando in Sala Comune.

« E adesso? » chiese Lucretia.

Meda la guardò sconsolata.

« Hanno due possibilità » disse, sedendosi accanto a lei. « O trovano un accordo, o si uccidono a vicenda ».

Lu le rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato.

« Dici che dovremmo intervenire? »

« No, è meglio lasciarle sfogare ».

Stettero in silenzio per un po’.

« Potremmo andare fuori a ripassare, è una bella giornata » propose Lucretia.

Andromeda approvò l’idea e le due ragazze si diressero verso il parco.

Arrivate nella Sala d’Ingresso, si fermarono.

« Ieri ho lasciato il libro in biblioteca, vado a prenderlo » disse Lucretia.

« Va bene, io ti aspetto fuori ».

Stava per uscire, quando si sentì chiamare.

« Andromeda! »

Lewis si avvicinò a lei.

« Ciao, dove vai? »

Meda lo salutò.

« Fuori, a ripassare per gli esami. Te? Non studi? »

Lui alzò le spalle.

« Faccio un po’ di pausa, tutto questo studio mi sta distruggendo. Sai da sola? »

« No, c’è anche Lucretia, è andata a prendere un libro ».

Intanto i due passeggiavano nel parco, diretti verso il lago.

« E Alex? »

Andromeda sospirò. Lewis la guardò incuriosito.

« Qualcosa non va? »

« Sta litigando con Amelia. _Di nuovo_ ».

Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo.

« Be’, non è che sia proprio colpa sua… Insomma, non è il massimo della simpatia ».

Meda abbassò il viso. Era vero, Amelia era insopportabile la maggior parte delle volte. Non sempre, però, a volte riusciva a rendersi simpatica, quando ne aveva voglia. L’unica di loro tre che ci andava d’accordo era Lucretia, ma anche lei doveva ammettere che in certi momenti esagerava. Lu era un po’ la “colla” del gruppo. Ad Andromeda piaceva, era gentile, tranquilla, un po’ l’opposto di Alex. Probabilmente Meda non avrebbe mai legato con Amelia, se non ci fosse stata Lucretia, tanto meno Alex!

La voce di Lewis interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri.

« A cosa pensi? »

« Penso che senza Lucretia noi quattro non saremmo mai diventate amiche » rispose sinceramente.

Lui le sorrise.

« Be’, capita spesso. Dopotutto, se stessimo lì a guardare i difetti di tutti, saremmo sempre soli. Insomma, vuoi dirmi che Alex e Lucretia non ne hanno? »

Andromeda dovette ammettere che aveva ragione.

« Tu non ne hai, però » disse.

Lewis scoppiò a ridere.

« Io? Scherzi? Io sono pieno di difetti! Chiedi a mia sorella! »

Anche lei rise.

« No, lei non vale, è ovvio che tra fratelli ci si trovano tutti i difetti del mondo! Ma io in te non riesco a vederne ».

« Questo perché tu tendi a notare solo i pregi. Vedrai che col tempo perderai quest’abitudine, crescendo s’impara a non fidarsi troppo ».

Meda lo osservò. Era assorto a fissare il cielo, perso nei suoi pensieri. Sembrava quasi triste. Era assurdo, lui era sempre allegro, non poteva essere triste.

« Disse il vecchio decrepito » esclamò, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

Lui ridacchiò.

« Sai, dovresti venire qualche giorno a casa nostra, quest’estate… Ci divertiremo ».

Parlando, erano arrivati in riva al lago. Si sedettero, immergendo i piedi nudi nell’acqua.

« Non credo che i miei mi lascerebbero » rispose.

« Perché no? »

Andromeda lo guardò: negli ultimi mesi si era lasciato crescere i capelli, che ora gli arrivavano oltre le spalle. Normalmente li teneva raccolti in una coda alla base della nuca, ma qual giorno li aveva lasciati sciolti, e un leggero venticello continuava a mandarglieli davanti agli occhi.

Meda notò che era veramente carino. Gli spostò una ciocca dal viso, sorridendo.

Lui sorrise a sua volta, avvicinandosi un po’.

 

« Meda! Lewis! »

I due ragazzi si allontanarono di scatto. Alex stava venendo verso di loro.

« Dov’è Amelia? » le chiese, preoccupata.

Alex si rabbuiò.

« Ho nascosto il suo cadavere dove nessuno lo potrà trovare » borbottò.

Lewis accennò una risata, ma lei non poté fare a meno di guardarla male.

« È nella Sala Comune » aggiunse, notando lo sguardo sempre più preoccupato dell’amica.

« Lucretia? »

« Era andata in biblioteca a prendere un libro, ma in effetti ci sta mettendo un po’ troppo ».

Alex si alzò in piedi.

« Andiamo a cercarla, va’ » disse.

Anche gli altri due si alzarono per seguirla.

« È meglio se torno a studiare, Rod e Bella si staranno chiedendo dove sono finito » disse Lewis, una volta davanti al portone d’ingresso.

 

Andromeda sbuffò, esausta. Avevano ripassato tutto il pomeriggio e ora stava andando a portare la borsa in dormitorio prima di andare a cena.

« Ehi, Meda! »

Dietro di lei c’era Lewis. Si chiese se la stesse pedinando. Ultimamente lo incrociava abbastanza spesso, e quel giorno era la seconda volta che la fermava, da sola.

Il ragazzo le prese la borsa, mettendosela in spalla. Andromeda sorrise, ringraziandolo.

« Sai Meda, mi domandavo… Be’… »

Lei lo guardò, chiedendosi il perché di quell’esitazione.

« Cosa? »

Lewis prese un respiro profondo.

« Verresti a Hogsmeade con me? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadan! E vi lascio così fino a mercoledì prossimo u.u Aspetto i vostri pareri!!  
> Nymphy xxx


	10. Primo appuntamento

**Giugno 3° anno**

_« Verresti a Hogsmeade con me? »_

***

Andromeda lo guardò stupita.

« Di’ di sì, di’ di sì, di’ di sì! »

Si voltò. Dietro l’angolo c’erano Alex e Lucretia. La prima saltellava, aggrappandosi al braccio dell’altra.

« Di’ di sì! »

Lucretia ridacchiava, nascondendosi dietro alla mano. Andromeda tornò a rivolgersi a Lewis, che ancora aspettava un risposta. Anche lui stava accennando un sorriso, per mascherare il nervosismo.

Meda era indecisa. Lewis le piaceva, ma era la prima volta che un ragazzo le chiedeva di uscire e non sapeva come comportarsi.

« Ehm… Andromeda? »

Il povero ragazzo la stava guardando preoccupato.

« Sì ».

Il viso gli si illuminò.

« Sì? »

« Sì, verrò a Hogsmeade con te » sorrise.

« Oh… bene! Cioè… Magnifico! Allora ci… ci troviamo qui alle dieci, sabato, va bene? » disse, con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all’altro.

« Va bene. Non vedo l’ora ».

Lewis se ne andò, continuando a sorridere.

 

« Sì!! »

Alex si lanciò addosso ad Andromeda, saltellando e abbracciandola, rideva ed esultava.

In quel momento arrivò Amelia.

« Che succede? » chiese, sorpresa.

Alex la ignorò. Le rispose Lucretia:

« Lewis ha invitato Meda e Hogsmeade ».

Spalancò gli occhi.

« Davvero? »

Andromeda annuì, ancora imprigionata nell’abbraccio dell’amica.

« Andromeda! »

Bellatrix la stava chiamando. Sembrava che si fossero dati tutti appuntamento lì. Ma dopotutto, quella era la strada più breve per raggiungere la Sala Comune dei Serpeverde.

« Zabini, potresti lasciare andare mia sorella? Le devo parlare, e mi serve viva… »

Alex si staccò. Meda si ricompose in fretta.

« Cosa c’è, Bella? »

« È appena arrivata un lettera da casa. A fine giugno, poco dopo che saremo tornate da scuola, ci sarà una festa, sai, l’alta società… Da quest’anno potrai, anzi, dovrai, partecipare anche tu ».

« Davvero? Fantastico! »

Andromeda non aveva mai avuto il permesso di partecipare a quelle feste, dove si riunivano le famiglie magiche più ricche d’Inghilterra. Qualche volta, da piccola, aveva spiato dalle scale, insieme alle sorelle, quelle stupende dame che ballavano: la prima volta che Narcissa aveva visto quei vestiti, ne aveva parlato per almeno una settimana. Ora avrebbe potuto indossarli.

« Però ti servirà un cavaliere ».

Bella distrusse tutti i suoi sogni. Ma certo, come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Di sicuro per la sua famiglia quella sera sarebbe stata un’ottima occasione per firmare un contratto di fidanzamento con un ricco ragazzo Purosangue.

Bellatrix sbuffò.

« Non fare quella faccia, a me è toccato quel cretino di Rodolphus Lestrange ».

Andromeda aveva paura di chiedere.

« E… »

« Rabastan ».

Fece per protestare.

« E senza possibilità di discussione » l’anticipò.

« Aspetta » s’intromise Alex. « I miei non mi hanno ancora scritto, ma presumo che ci sarà anche la mia famiglia, vero? »

Bella alzò le spalle.

« Penso di sì. Perché? »

« Be’, ma allora è tutto sistemato! Chiedi a Lewis di farti da cavaliere! Non credo che i tuoi avranno qualcosa da ridire ».

« Lewis? Che c’entra Lewis? » chiese Bellatrix.

« Mio fratello ha appena invitato Meda a Hogsmeade ».

Bella guardò la sorella.

« Lewis, eh? Ma brava, vedo che ti dai da fare! » sorrise maliziosa.

Andromeda diventò rossa.

« Bella! » protestò.

« Ti conviene scrivere alla mamma. Non penso che dirà di no. Al massimo, i Lestrange si offenderanno un po’, ma chi se ne importa. Tu che puoi scegliere… » commentò, amareggiata, prima di andarsene.

 

Appena fu scomparsa dietro l’angolo, Andromeda si voltò verso Alex.

« Non è detto che Lewis sia d’accordo! »

L’altra sbuffò, facendole segno di non preoccuparsi.

« Figurati! Saranno almeno due mesi che parla solo di te! Devo dire che è abbastanza noioso… Senza offesa, eh! Quindi non credo che cambierà idea in così poco tempo. A meno che non gliela faccia cambiare tu sabato » aggiunse, pensierosa.

Meda la guardò preoccupata.

« Dici che…? »

« Ma va’, figurati! » la rassicurò Alex, ridendo.

Intanto si erano incamminate verso il dormitorio.

« Dovremo trovarti qualcosa da mettere. Non puoi andare all’appuntamento con la divisa » disse Lucretia.

« Potrebbe mettersi quella camicetta bianca » propose Amelia.

« No, meglio quella rossa, le sta meglio ».

« A lei sta tutto benissimo ».

« E i capelli? »

« Raccolti! »

« Sciolti! »

Mentre le altre tre discuteva, Andromeda era persa nei suoi pensieri. Un ragazzo le aveva chiesto un appuntamento. E non un ragazzo qualsiasi! Lewis! Lewis, che parlava solo di lei. Lewis, così gentile. Lewis, così dolce. Lewis, che aspettava in ansia la sua risposta. Lewis, che le sorrideva. Lewis…

Meda scosse la testa, sorridendo. Non aveva mai pensato a lui come un ragazzo. Non in quel senso, almeno. Lewis e Andromeda. Andromeda e Lewis. Andromeda Zabini. Suonava bene.

“No, qua sto fantasticando un po’ troppo. Meda, torna sulla Terra” si disse, scacciando quei pensieri.

Rivide il volto di Lewis, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi…

« Meda? Ehi, Andromeda, rispondi! »

« Cosa? »

Alex alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« L’abbiamo persa ».

« È cotta » ridacchiò Lucretia.

Si guardò attorno. Erano arrivate nel dormitorio e stavano tutte guardando lei.

« Stavate dicendo? »

« Che Silente e la McGranitt stanno ballando in Sala Grande » rispose Alex, sarcastica.

Meda spalancò gli occhi.

« Scherzavo. Volevo vedere se riuscivo ad attirare la tua attenzione ».

« Sì… Sì, scusate. Stavo pensando ».

« Oh, lo sappiamo » commentò Amelia.

Le altre ridacchiarono.

« Be’, insomma, si va a cena? » chiese Andromeda, stanca di tutte quelle attenzioni.

« Sì, dai, andiamo da Lewis ».

Meda le fulminò con lo sguardo, arrossendo.

“Chissà se ha tenuto un posto libero vicino a lui” pensò.

 

Andromeda stava sognando. Era a Hogsmeade, e vicino a lei c’era Lewis. La stava guardando. Si avvicinava. Improvvisamente, al suo posto comparve un cane, che cominciò ad abbaiare. Anzi, no, non stava abbaiando. La stava chiamando.

« Meda! »

_Che buffo, un cane che parla._

« Meda! »

Era un po’ fastidioso, però.

« Meda! »

_Zitto, stupido cane!_

« Andromeda Black! »

Si svegliò di soprassalto. Non c’era nessun cane parlante, solo Alex sopra di lei, a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.

« Perché mi hai chiamata “stupido cane”? » chiese, curiosa.

Andromeda si tirò le coperte sopra la testa.

« Che vuoi? »

« Devi svegliarti » rispose, scoprendola del tutto.

« Ma è sabato, voglio dormire. Lasciami in pace ».

Da un punto imprecisato alla sua destra sentì la voce di Lucretia.

« Dite che dobbiamo ricordarglielo che oggi deve uscire con Lewis? »

Si sollevò di scatto.

« Ah! Lewis! »

Si fiondò in bagno, sbattendo la porta. Dopo due minuti uscì, la faccia ancora bagnata e i capelli pettinati per metà. Spalancò il baule e si mise a rivoltare tutto il suo contenuto.

« Oh, Salazar, non ho niente da mettere! Come faccio? »

Lucretia sospirò.

« Da’ qua, ci pensiamo noi ».

 

Mezz’ora dopo, Andromeda era pronta. Indossava una camicetta rossa con lo scollo a V e una gonna blu fino al ginocchio. Ai piedi, un paio di scarpe con un po’ di tacco.

« Sei perfetta » sorrise Lucretia.

« Vedrai, mio fratello resterà a bocca aperta » disse Alex.

« Non toccarti i capelli, con tutta la fatica che ho fatto per sistemarteli » l’ammonì Amelia.

Andromeda si guardò allo specchio. Con un incantesimo le avevano fatto i boccoli e gliene avevano raccolte alcune ciocche con un fermaglio a forma di rosa.

« Bene, ora possiamo andare » bofonchiò Alex, ingozzandosi con un croissant.

Si erano fatte portare la colazione in camera dagli elfi, per risparmiare tempo.

« Così Lewis non ti vede subito: meglio farlo aspettare. Avrà tutto il tempo per chiedersi se gli hai dato buca o se ti è successo qualcosa » aveva detto Alex, ridendo.

 

Scese in Sala Comune, trovarono Lewis che le aspettava.

« Ciao » disse. Poi la guardò. « Sei bellissima » commentò, sorridendo.

Meda abbassò gli occhi, mentre le guance le si imporporavano.

« Grazie » sussurrò.

« Be’, noi andiamo. Divertitevi » li salutò Lucretia.

« Fate i bravi » aggiunse Alex, prima di essere trascinata via.

 

« Non ti ho vista a colazione » disse Lewis, mentre percorrevano i sotterranei.

« Ci siamo fatte portare la colazione dagli elfi ».

« Oh, credevo non vi foste svegliate ».

Andromeda ridacchiò.

« Che ho detto? » chiese, perplesso.

« Ah, niente, è che… Alex… Voleva farti aspettare così… ti saresti preoccupato… Lei e le sue idee ».

Lewis scoppiò a ridere.

« Brutta piccola… Mi vendicherò. Però aveva ragione » aggiunse, guardandola.

Lei aggrottò la fronte.

« Eri preoccupato? »

« A dir la verità, sì. Temevo avessi cambiato idea » ammise.

Uscirono dal castello, mischiandosi agli altri studenti diretti al villaggio.

Stettero in silenzio per un po’. Andromeda pensava: lei cambiare idea? Perché avrebbe dovuto? Voleva chiederlo direttamente a lui, ma non ne aveva il coraggio.

Lewis si accorse che la ragazza aveva la testa altrove.

« Meda? » la chiamò. « A cosa pensi? »

Lei esitò.

« Mi chiedevo… be’… Perché avrei dovuto cambiare idea? »

Anche lui esitò un attimo.

« È che, quando ti ho chiesto se volevi venire, ecco, sembravi un po’… indecisa ».

Andromeda rise.

« Indecisa? No! No, no, non è come pensi! È solo che era la prima volta che un ragazzo mi chiedeva un appuntamento, quindi sono rimasta un po’ sorpresa, tutto qui. Non è che non voglia uscire con te, anzi! »

« Oh » esclamò, sollevato. « Oh, bene. Credevo… Bene! »

Lewis sorrise.

Da quel momento la tensione fra di loro si ruppe, permettendo ai due ragazzi di chiacchierare e scherzare tranquillamente. Entrati a Hogsmeade, Lewis si fece più audace e le prese la mano.

Andromeda guardò le loro mani intrecciate. Le davano una piacevole sensazione di calore. Arrossì, ma non si ritrasse al contatto.

« Dove pensavi di andare? » chiese Lewis.

Meda era indecisa.

« Non lo so… Mielandia? O Zonko? »

« Zonko? Tu? » Lewis era sorpreso e divertito.

Li sorrise.

« Certo! Be’, diciamo che è colpa di Bella, è stata lei a portarmi sulla cattiva strada. Venire a Hogwarts è stata un po’ una liberazione. Sai, a casa non è che possiamo fare molto, le regole sono abbastanza rigide ».

« Immagino. Anche a casa mia è così ».

« Quindi… dove andiamo? Prima Mielandia? »

« Come desidera, mia signora ».

Andromeda rise, mentre entravano nel negozio. Adorava quel posto; quando era più piccola aspettava con impazienza una visita dello zio Alphard: ogni volta portava per lei e le sue sorelle un’enorme scatola di dolciumi, tutti buonissimi. Lei, Bella e Cissy nascondevano i regali sotto ai letti, così da potersi ingozzare quando volevano. Una volta erano quasi state scoperte, perché Narcissa aveva fatto indigestione per i troppi dolci.

Un’altra volta un elfo aveva trovato una scatola sotto al letto, pulendo, ma Bella l’aveva minacciato di non dire niente ai genitori.

Da quando, però, due anni prima Bellatrix aveva avuto il permesso di andare a Hogsmeade, potevano avere tutto quello che volevano. La prima volta che Andromeda era entrata da Mielandia con le amiche, ne era rimasta affascinata: scaffali su scaffali di dolci, di tutti i tipi e per tutti i gusti. Il Paradiso.

Sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Lewis, riempì un enorme sacchetto, evitando però gli scarafaggi a grappolo, che piacevano solo a Bella.

Usciti da Mielandia, andarono da Zonko. Si divertirono a cercare gli scherzi più belli e quelli più disgustosi, ridendo e scherzando. Lewis comprò una grossa confezione di fuochi d’artificio.

« A cosa ti servono? » chiese Meda.

« Per festeggiare, ovvio! Non vedo l’ora che finiscano gli esami ».

« Non dovresti preoccuparti di passarli, prima di pensare a quando saranno finiti? »

Lewis rise.

« Sì, forse. Ma in questo momento non è proprio il mio primo pensiero ».

« E qual è il tuo primo pensiero, allora? » chiese Meda, curiosa.

Lui la guardò, sorridendo.

« Sei tu ».

Andromeda arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

« Andiamo ai Tre Manici di Scopa? » propose, imbarazzata.

 

Si sedettero a un tavolo e ordinarono due Burrobirre. Meda era diventata improvvisamente silenziosa e Lewis iniziava a finire gli argomenti di cui parlare. Le raccontò di una partita di Quidditch che aveva visto anni prima con suo padre, Puddlemere contro Arpies. Il Puddlemere aveva vinto il campionato e Lewis era riuscito ad ottenere gli autografi dei giocatori.

Notando che la ragazza non era intenzionata a partecipare alla discussione, lasciò qualche moneta sul tavolo e la trascinò fuori. La prese per mano e la portò al limite del villaggio, fino ad una staccionata che separava le ultime case da un prato.

Si fermò. Le prese entrambe le mani e la guardò.

« Meda? »

Lei sollevò lo sguardo.

« Sono stato bene con te, oggi » continuò lui.

Le scostò alcuni capelli sfuggiti al fermaglio dal viso. Andromeda sentì il volto andarle in fiamme e il cuore accelerare i battiti. Erano soli, attorno a loro non c’era nessuno, erano tutti al centro del villaggio. Lewis si stava avvicinando. Non poteva starsene lì immobile e in silenzio, doveva dire qualcosa.

« Anch’io sono stata bene con te » sussurrò.

Lui sorrise.

« Posso baciarti, Meda? »

Spalancò gli occhi, diventando ancora più rossa, ma non disse niente. Lewis si avvicinò lentamente. Andromeda chiuse gli occhi. Sentì delle labbra poggiarsi sulle sue, morbide. Sembrava che qualcosa le fosse esploso nello stomaco, ma era un dolore piacevole. Avrebbe voluto che quel contatto non finisse mai, ma Lewis si allontanò.

Si guardarono, entrambi rossi e sorridenti.

« Mi piaci un sacco, Andromeda ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta capitolo più lungo, spero vi piaccia! Non vedo l'ora di sentire i vostri pareri! :D A mercoledì prossimo!  
> Nymphy xxx


	11. Il ballo

**Estate 3° anno**

« Bella, Meda! »

« Passa quella foto, Cissy ».

« Bellatrix! »

« Ma questa sono io o sei tu? »

«Ragazze! Venite giù subito ».

« Sono io, non vedi quanto sono bella? »

La porta si aprì di scatto e le tre ragazze si voltarono verso la madre.

« Vi ho chiamate più volte ».

Bellatrix e Andromeda si alzarono in piedi, scusandosi.

Druella guardò il pavimento, disseminato di foto.

« Si può sapere cose stavate facendo? » chiese.

« Volevamo fare un album con le nostre foto, mamma » rispose Narcissa.

La madre raccolse un’immagine. La foto mostrava tre bambine di due, quattro e sei anni che litigavano per il possesso di una bambola. Sospirò.

« Avrete tempo un’altra volta per questo. Ora voi due » indicò  le maggiori, « verrete con me. Cissy, tu sistema questa confusione ».

« Sì, mamma ».

Le due ragazze seguirono la madre al piano di sotto, in una stanza le cui pareti erano ricoperte di specchi; al centro stava un grande separé.

Lì le aspettavano un mago e una strega: erano i due sarti che si occupavano dei vestiti delle più importanti famiglie magiche. Erano venuti per prendere le misure per gli abiti del ballo.

Andromeda si lasciò misurare dalla giovane strega, mentre l’uomo mostrava a Druella vari tipi di stoffe e modelli. Al suo fianco, Bella sbuffava impaziente. Mezz’ora dopo i due sarti si congedarono, promettendo di tornare in due giorni con gli abiti pronti.

Quando tornarono da Narcissa, la trovarono seduta sul letto, imbronciata.

« Eccola che inizia » sussurrò Bella.

Meda si avvicinò alla sorellina, conoscendo benissimo la causa del suo malumore.

« Cissy… »

« Voglio venire anch’io alla festa! Non è giusto che voi possiate andare e io no! »

Bellatrix alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« Ma anche gli altri anni sei rimasta a casa » provarono a farla ragionare, senza successo.

« Ma non da sola! Con chi starò? »

« Con Tilly! »

« Bella, non stai aiutando » la rimproverò Andromeda.

Capendo che la sua presenza non era apprezzata, se ne andò. Mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, la sentirono borbottare:

« Se proprio ci tiene, può andarci al mio posto con quell’idiota di Lestrange ».

Meda tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla più piccola.

« E poi, pensala così: potrò descriverti nei minimi particolare ogni cosa, a partire dai vestiti! Lo sai che non si può contare molto su Bella per queste cose ».

Narcissa stette in silenzio per un po’.

« Secondo te le piace? »

Andromeda la guardò sorpresa.

« Chi? »

« Lestrange. Secondo te a Bella piace? »

Meda assunse un’aria pensosa. Indubbiamente, a Rod piaceva sua sorella, e anche tanto. La domanda era: era ricambiato?

« Credo di sì. Insomma, lo maltratta un po’, è vero, ma secondo me ne è attratta, anche se forse non se ne rende conto ».

La voce dell’elfa Tilly, che le chiamava per la cena, interruppe le loro riflessioni.

 

Andromeda e Bellatrix erano pronte. Gli abiti nuovi stavano loro a pennello e le rendevano ancora più belle.

Bella aveva un vestito blu, con una sola spallina nera, lungo fino a terra. Da sotto alla fascia del seno si apriva un triangolo nero, ornato con piccole gemme che, con la luce, sembravano stelle. I capelli li aveva in parte raccolti, in parte lasciati ricadere sulle spalle.

Soddisfatta, si ammirava allo specchio, ignorando i commenti maliziosi delle sorelle su un certo ragazzo.

L’abito di Meda, invece, era più semplice. Era anch’esso lungo, ma verde. Le spalline erano sottili; una fascia le stringeva la vita e formava un fiocco sulla schiena. Non aveva voluto legare i capelli e li aveva lasciati liberi, con due mollette argentate che li tenevano lontani dal viso.

« Ragazze, venite via da quello specchio, dobbiamo andare! »

Salutata Narcissa, si avvicinarono ai genitori: avrebbero raggiungo Villa Malfoy, luogo della festa, per mezzo della Materializzazione Congiunta.

« Comportatevi bene » furono le uniche parole di Cygnus.

 

Arrivati davanti al cancello della villa, furono accolti da Abraxas Malfoy in persona. Andromeda si sentiva un po’ a disagio in mezzo a tutto quello sfarzo e a quei maghi e streghe Purosangue che la osservavano, ma non tardò a trovare compagnia.

« Meda, finalmente sei arrivata! »

Lucretia si fece largo elegantemente fino all’amica.

« Le altre dove sono? » chiese, abbracciandola. Era felice di rivederla, nonostante fossero passati pochi giorni dalla fine della scuola.

« Alex dovrebbe arrivare a momenti, mentre Amelia temo non ci sarà stasera ».

« Perché, che le è successo? » chiese Meda, stupita.

Lucretia parlò sottovece.

« Non conosco i particolari, ma a quanto pare è a letto con strane bolle su tutto il corpo ».

In quel momento Lu fu chiamata dalla madre e sparì tra gli ospiti.

Andromeda era dispiaciuta per l’amica, sperava si rimettesse presto. I sui pensieri vennero però interrotti dall’avvicinarsi di qualcuno.

« Andromeda Black, che piacere ».

Si voltò di scatto verso Rabastan Lestrange, indietreggiando di un passo. Lei e suo fratello non le piacevano, ma si sentiva più sicura in mezzo alla gente.

« Rabastan Lestrange » rispose educatamente.

Fece per allontanarsi, ma lui la trattenne.

« Sapevo di non starti simpatico, ma rifiutare uno della mia posizione non è molto saggio ».

Meda rise, stupendosi di tanta audacia.

« Della tua posizione? La mia famiglia è superiore alla tua, Lestrange. Sei tu che dovresti stare attento. E per tua informazione, avevo già un accompagnatore ».

Rabastan sorrise sprezzante, per nulla impressionato dalle parole della ragazza.

« Oh, sì, l’ho sentito dire. Zabini, giusto? »

« Però, Lestrange, non ti sfugge niente ».

Lewis comparve alle sue spalle, sorridendo ad Andromeda. Lei ricambiò il saluto, felice di rivederlo.

« Se non ti dispiace, Rabastan, la mia ragazza viene con me ».

Meda si lasciò trascinare via, ridendo dell’espressione dell’altro.

« Ti stava dando fastidio? »

« Non più del solito ».

Senza farsi notare, Lewis la strinse a sé, dandole un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

« Mi sei mancata in questi giorni. Balliamo? »

Al settimo cielo per la gioia, Andromeda lo seguì tra le altre coppie.

 

Ballarono per gran parte della serata, chiacchierando e ridendo.

In compagnia di Lewis, Andromeda non pensava ad altro: stava bene. Mentre ballavano, incrociò gli sguardi d’approvazione di suo padre e sua madre. Stava andando tutto perfettamente.

Dopo quasi due ore, si fermarono, stanchi ma felici.

« Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere » propose Lewis.

« Ti aspetto nel parco ».

Fuori, Andromeda trovò Alex e Lucretia.

« In pausa anche voi? » chiese, avvicinandosi.

« Sono distrutta » rispose Alex. « Dove hai lasciato mio fratello? »

« È andato a prendere da bere ».

Si zittì. Aveva sentito delle voci poco lontano.

Vicino a una siepe, nell’angolo più buio, si vedevano le sagome di due persone. All’improvviso si udì un piccolo scoppio e qualcuno cadde in mezzo alle rose. Subito si rialzò e, sistemandosi alla meglio il vestito, venne verso di loro.

Rodolphus Lestrange passò accanto a loro a testa alta, con alcune foglie tra i capelli. Alex dovette trattenersi con molto impegno per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

Andromeda, intanto, aveva rincorso sua sorella.

« Bella! Che è successo? »

« Ha provato a mettermi le mani addosso! Io non sono una ragazzina qualsiasi che cade ai piedi del primo damerino che le si para davanti! Se mi vuole, dovrà guadagnarsi il mio rispetto ».

Detto questo, si voltò verso la villa.

« Tu di sicuro non gli rendi le cose facili! »

« Non è nelle mie intenzioni » rispose Bella, con noncuranza.

Meda tornò dalle amiche, che stavano commentando l’accaduto.

« Sinceramente » disse Alex, « ho grande pietà per quel poveretto che la sposerà ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo leggero, niente di che u.u Spero vi sia piaciuto, a mercoledì!  
> Nymphy xxx


	12. Il lago

**Ottobre 4° anno**

« Facciamo qualcosa? »

“Ci risiamo…”

« Stiamo studiando, Alex ».

Uno sbuffo.

« Ti pare sia una cosa bella da fare? »

« No, ma considerato che domani c’è compito… »

« Bene, non è una cosa bella » la interruppe. « La vita è breve, Lu, non possiamo sprecare il tempo a fare cose non belle! »

Andromeda lasciò cadere la penna sul tavolo e chiuse il libro: quando Alex non aveva voglia di studiare, non permetteva di farlo neanche a loro.

« Bene, sentiamo, che hai in mente? »

Anche le altre due si erano arrese. Alex ghignò. Amelia chiuse gli occhi rassegnata, Lucretia si passò una mano sul volto e Meda sospirò.

« Pensavo di fare un bagno » rispose, come se niente fosse.

Le amiche si guardarono perplesse.

« Un bagno? Dove? » chiese Amelia, timorosa della risposta.

Lo sguardo dell’altra non era per niente rassicurante.

 

« TU sei fuori di testa! »

Le ragazze erano sulla riva del lago. Gli alberi della foresta arrivavano fino all’acqua, nascondendole agli occhi di studenti e professori.

« Alex, siamo a ottobre! Fa freddo! » le fece notare Andromeda.

« E nel lago ci sono esseri strani » aggiunse Lucretia, rabbrividendo.

« Io mi rifiuto! » concluse Amelia, andando a sedersi su un masso.

Alex le guardò spazientita.

« Oh, andiamo! Facciamo qualcosa di più che stare in Sala Comune a far niente, per una volta! Per il freddo, c’è un rimedio: in biblioteca ho trovato un incantesimo perfetto. Possiamo entrare in acqua vestite senza bagnarci e mantenendo la temperatura. Forte, no? »

A Meda dispiaceva spegnere l’entusiasmo dell'amica, ma un bagno nel lago… E se qualcosa fosse andato storto con l’incantesimo? Lei non se la cavava molto bene a nuotare… In più potevano vederle! Cosa sarebbe successo se fossero state scoperte? A quanto ne sapeva, non c’era nessuna regola che proibiva il bagno nel lago, ma nessuno lo faceva, poteva essere pericoloso. Soprattutto a ottobre.

Intanto, le altre tre discutevano.

« Per favore, ragazze! Andiamo! »

Era pericoloso, era stupido. Poteva essere divertente. Ci sono dei momenti in cui il cervello va in vacanza. Non si ha voglia di pensare, ci si vuole solo divertire un po’. Quello che prima sembrava insensato e pericoloso, ad un tratto apparve eccitante e divertente.

« E va bene, facciamolo! »

Mentre le amiche la guardavano stupite, Andromeda prese la bacchetta dalla divisa e si avvicinò ad Alex. Le due ragazze si tolsero il mantello e il maglione della divisa, restando con la camicia. Meda rabbrividì. Si fece spiegare l’incantesimo: non sembrava difficile. Avevano quasi finito di applicarlo su se stesse quando, dopo un po’ di tentennamenti, anche Lucretia si unì a loro.

 

Erano pronte. Si voltarono verso Amelia, che ancora se ne stava seduta sul masso, guardandole torva.

« Vieni, Amelia! »

« Scordatevelo ».

Non resistette a lungo. Qualcosa si mosse alle sue spalle, tra gli alberi, e lei scattò in piedi. Per nulla desiderosa di rimanere lì da sola, di affrettò ad aggregarsi alle amiche.

Alex ghignò vittoriosa.

« Bene, ora possiamo andare ».

Senza aspettarle, si tuffò. Riemerse dalle gelide acque del lago dopo pochi secondi, agitando le braccia per tenersi a galla.

« Su, muovetevi! Si sta benissimo! »

Lentamente, stando attente a non scivolare sui sassi che ricoprivano il fondo del lago, la seguirono. Si fermarono quando l’acqua arrivò a metà busto. Andromeda sorrise. Era una sensazione strana, sentiva l’acqua attorno a sé, ma il freddo non penetrava attraverso la pelle.

Dopo essersi assicurate che l’incantesimo funzionasse alla perfezione, le ragazze si tranquillizzarono un po’. Alex e Amelia si spinsero nell’acqua più profonda, dove né Meda né Lucretia avevano il coraggio di andare. Ma, in poco tempo, vennero coinvolte in una battaglia di spruzzi, con Alex e Amelia che tentavano di affogarsi a vicenda.

Andromeda rideva, erano settimane che non passavano un pomeriggio così divertente tutt’e quattro assieme, senza litigare e discutere. Avrebbe voluto che durasse in eterno, ma cominciava a fare tardi ed era quasi ora di cena.

« Ragazze, forse è meglio se torniamo al castello » le richiamò Lucretia, pensando la stessa cosa.

Ridendo, uscirono dal lago, mentre l’effetto dell’incantesimo svaniva. Meda allungò la mano verso il mantello che aveva lasciato su un masso. Fece un passo in avanti e, poggiato il piede su un sasso, scivolò in acqua, agitando le braccia alla ricerca di un appiglio.

Ammaccata e infreddolita, cerco di alzarsi, ma a pochi centimetri da lei, nell’irregolare fondo del lago, c’era una grossa buca. Annaspando, Andromeda cercava in tutti i modi di tenersi a galla, nonostante le sue scarse doti di nuotatrice. Sentì qualcosa afferrarle una gamba e trascinarla sempre più giù.

Con la vista annebbiata per mancanza di ossigeno, vide una mano davanti a sé e ci si aggrappò con tutte le sue forza.

« Andromeda? Andromeda, stai bene? »

Meda si mise a sedere, tossendo. Tremava per l’aria fredda e i vestiti bagnati e batteva i denti così violentemente da non riuscire a parlare.

Lucretia le avvolse attorno il mantello caldo. Sostenendola da entrambi i lati, lei e Alex la aiutarono a camminare verso il castello, mentre Amelia correva avanti a cercare qualcuno.

« Andromeda! Che è successo? »

Bellatrix si avvicinò a grandi passi, preoccupata.

« È caduta nel lago ».

« Dobbiamo portarla subito in infermeria! »

Rodolphus, che aveva seguito Bella, prese in braccio la ragazza, mentre l’altra cercava di asciugarla con un getto di aria calda.

Una volta in infermeria, Bellatrix aiutò Madama Chips a toglierle i vestiti bagnati e a farle indossare una camicia da notte. La strega le fece bere una pozione che la scaldò subito, ridandole un po’ di colore alle guance. Dopodiché la lasciarono riposare.

Madama Chips permise solo alla ragazza più grande di restare. Le altre, assicuratesi che Meda stesse bene, se ne tornarono in Sala Comune.

Andromeda si mosse nel sonno, aprendo poi gli occhi.

« Ehi, sorellina, come ti senti? »

Si sentiva stanchissima, faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti e dalle labbra le uscì solo un sussurro. Bella le mise una mano sulla fronte.

« Scotti, è meglio se dormi un altro po’. Vado a cena, torno dopo con Cissy ».

Prima ancora che fosse uscita dalla stanza, Meda era di nuovo nel mondo dei sogni.

 

Si sentì sfiorare i capelli, poi il viso, le labbra…

Si svegliò di colpo; davanti a lei, seduto sul letto, c’era Lewis. Sorrise. Lui si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra con le sue.

« Come stai? Ero preoccupato ».

« Niente di grave, solo un po’ di febbre » rispose piano.

Appoggiandosi alle braccia riuscì a mettersi seduta. Lewis la tirò verso di sé, baciandole la fronte. Meda alzò la testa, alla ricerca delle labbra del ragazzo.

Stettero così per un po’, a baciarsi e guardarsi. Ultimamente non avevano più avuto molto tempo per stare da soli: quell’anno Lewis aveva i M.A.G.O., e i professori l’avevano riempito di compiti fin dai primi giorni. Il suo tempo libero, quindi, era sempre meno.

« Non dovresti essere a cena? » chiese la ragazza.

« Volevo stare un po’ con te. Domani è sabato, andranno tutti a Hogsmeade… Non ho intenzione di studiare anche domani, e dubito che Madama Chips ti lascerà uscire dal castello. Perché non passiamo la giornata insieme? »

Andromeda sorrise, avvicinando il volto al suo.

« C’è bisogno di chiederlo? »

Detto questo, riprese a baciarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto e che commentiate in tanti! A mercoledì prossimo! :)  
> Nymphy xxx


	13. Progetti

**Giugno 4° anno**

Andromeda si svegliò, le labbra piegate in un sorriso. Fissò il baldacchino, ricordando la giornata precedente: Lewis aveva dato l’ultimo esame poche ore prima e anche lei aveva finito. Erano liberi di godersi gli ultimi giorni di scuola insieme. Questo pensiero fu però offuscato da un altro: l’anno successivo Lewis non sarebbe tornato a Hogwarts.

Meda scosse la testa, imponendosi di non pensarci. C’era tempo. C’era tutta l’estate, e poi si sarebbero potuti vedere a Hogsmeade e durante le vacanze. Certo, le sarebbe mancato non averlo vicino tutti i giorni, ma potevano farcela.

Felice, si alzò dal letto.

« Buongiorno » la salutò Lucretia, intenta a vestirsi.

« Giorno » rispose lei, sbadigliando. « Le altre? »

« Sono già scese ».

La porta si aprì di scatto ed entrò Alex. Sembrava turbata.

« Meda, mio fratello ti aspetta giù... Ha detto che deve parlarti ».

Detto questo, uscì di nuovo.

Scambiando uno sguardo preoccupato con Lucretia, Andromeda si preparò velocemente e scese. Mentre si dirigeva verso la Sala Comune, si chiese di cosa mai volesse parlarle.

Quando lo vide, seduto su una poltrona, gli andò incontro, sorridendo.

« Ciao » la salutò lui, sorridendo e abbracciandola.

Meda si allungò per appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.

« Di cosa mi dovevi parlare? »

Lewis le prese la mano.

« Vieni, andiamo fuori ».

La portò nel parco, all’ombra di un albero, lontano da orecchie indiscrete. Si sedettero.

« Ho... Mio padre mi ha mandato una lettera, stamattina ».

Andromeda aspettò che continuasse.

« Si tratta di quello che farò dopo Hogwarts ».

Lewis aveva in programma di lavorare al Ministero, finita la scuola. Rimase in silenzio, incoraggiandolo a parlare con un cenno del capo.

« Sai che mio padre viaggia spesso, ha molti affari all’estero. Ora ne ha uno abbastanza importante in Grecia, vuole... che io vada con lui ».

« Be’, abbiamo tutta l’estate davanti! » Poi un dubbio l’assalì. « Quando dovresti partire? »

Temeva la risposta.

« Fra un paio di settimane. E se gli affari vanno bene » aggiunse, « tornerò il prossimo giugno ».

Quello per Andromeda fu il colpo di grazia. Giugno. Un anno. Un intero anno lontani, senza potersi mai vedere. Era tanto tempo.

Lewis alzò lo sguardo. Non poteva vedere il volto della ragazza, i capelli lo nascondevano.

« Ci scriveremo » provò a dire, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta.

« Andromeda, per favore, guardami ».

Lei si voltò. Non piangeva, non era da Black. Si ritrovò a ringraziare la madre per la rigida educazione impartitale.

« Io voglio stare con te » disse, guardandolo negli occhi.

« Basterà aspettare un anno! Passerà in fretta, vedrai! » Vedendo che questo non la consolava, aggiunse: « Ascolta, non pensiamoci, godiamoci questi ultimi giorni, va bene? »

Si sorrisero. Lewis si chinò su di lei e la baciò.

 

« Te l’ha detto? Che ne pensi? » le chiese Alex.

Andromeda sospirò.

« Be’, è un’ottima opportunità… »

« Sì, neanche a me piace l’idea » la interruppe. « E neanche a mia madre. Però mio padre è stato irremovibile » aggiunse sconsolata.

« Non vi sareste potuti vedere lo stesso. Tu a Hogwarts, lui fuori… Non cambia poi molto » intervenne Amelia.

Meda la fulminò con lo sguardo. Possibile che non capisse? C’era un bella differenza tra il potersi vedere ogni tanto e il non vedersi affatto! E se si fosse dimenticato di lei? Si sarebbe potuto innamorare di un’altra ragazza in Grecia, una strega più bella e più ricca di lei. E lei sarebbe finita con il fratello di Lestrange.

Questo pensiero la fece rabbrividire e s’impose di lasciar perdere certe idee, almeno finché Lewis fosse stato con lei. Fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi.

« Vado in biblioteca, devo finire il tema di Erbologia » annunciò, allontanandosi velocemente.

Alex e Lucretia si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata, ma non la fermarono.

 

Ignorando i tavoli vuoti vicino all’entrata, Andromeda s’inoltrò tra gli scaffali fino ad arrivare a un tavolo tranquillo e isolato. Aveva appena tirato fuori piuma e pergamena, quando un ragazzo spuntò da dietro uno scaffale.

« Oh, credevo fosse libero » disse Tonks, notando la ragazza.

Lei gli lanciò una rapida occhiata.

« A quanto pare no » e tornò al suo tema.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Meda posò la piuma e sollevò lo sguardo.

« Che vuoi? » disse, vedendo il ragazzo ancora fermo a fissarla.

« È successo qualcosa? Sembri nervosa » osservò tranquillamente.

“Come se fosse normale che un Nato Babbano Tassorosso parli con una Black”.

« Non sono affari tuoi. E ora, se vuoi scusarmi ».

Andromeda raccolse le sue cose e se ne andò in fretta, senza guardarlo in faccia.

« Non si può neanche più studiare in pace » mormorò tra sé.

« Meda! »

Era pronta a estrarre la bacchetta e affatturare chiunque osasse disturbarla ancora, quando vide Bellatrix venire verso di lei. Si fermò ad aspettarla.

« Hai visto Narcissa? »

Scosse la testa. Ora che ci pensava, non vedeva la sorellina da un po’.

Nella Sala Comune trovarono Berenice, da sola.

« Non so dove sia, è andata via poco fa con Lucius Malfoy e i suoi amici » disse loro.

Bella e Meda si guardarono. Malfoy era solo un ragazzino; un po’ antipatico e pieno di sé, ma solo un ragazzino. Di solito, però, girava sempre con ragazzi più grandi, primi tra tutti i fratelli Lestrange.

Andromeda fece una smorfia: avrebbe preferito che Narcissa non stesse con certi tipi, era ancora troppo piccola.

« Andiamo a cercarli, prima che quegli idioti la rovinino del tutto » disse Bellatrix, uscendo dalla Sala.

« Quegli idioti » le fece notare la sorella, « sono quelli con cui vai sempre in giro tu ».

Bella sbuffò.

« Io so cavarmela » chiuse il discorso.

 

Li trovarono in giardino, in un angolo lontano da tutti.

« Narcissa! »

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo.

« Ehi, Bella! Vieni con noi! »

« Non adesso, Rod. Cissy, andiamo ».

La più piccola si alzò senza discutere e seguì le sorelle. Quando furono dentro al castello, Meda cominciò a parlare:

« Non mi va che tu stia con loro, Cissy ».

Lei la guardò stupita.

« Perché no? Ero con Lucius ».

« Lucius va bene » intervenne Bellatrix, anche se la sua espressione sembrava dire il contrario. « Ma Lestrange e gli altri sono troppo grandi per te ».

« Dovresti stare con le ragazze della tua età » aggiunse Meda.

« Va bene » disse Narcissa.

“Almeno lei ascolta” pensò Andromeda. “Ci fosse una volta che anche Bella…”

« Io torno dagli altri » disse questa. « Stamattina Evan mi cercava ».

Dopo che la maggiore se ne fu andata, Meda accompagnò Cissy in Sala Comune, dove Alex, Amelia e Lucretia erano sedute a chiacchierare.

Si avvicinò a Lucretia.

« Sai, dovresti parlare con Lucius, la compagnia che frequenta… »

« Intendi i Lestrange, Rosier, Tiger e gli altri? Sì, lo so » disse. « Gli avevo già detto di stare attento, ma a quanto pare non mi ha ascoltata. Dopotutto, le nostre famiglie… »

« Oh sì » intervenne Alex, « le nostre famiglie frequentano un sacco di bella gente. Senza offesa » aggiunse, guardando le amiche.

Andromeda e Lucretia ridacchiarono.

Amelia si mosse sulla poltrona, irritata.

« Io non riderei, se fossi in voi. Un giorno potreste ritrovarvi a dover sposare qualcuno di quella “bella gente” » disse.

L’espressione disgustata di Alex diceva tutto.

« Io sposerò chi voglio » ribatté. « Però Meda è avvantaggiata » aggiunse, guardando l’amica. « Se sposasse Lewis, le famiglie non avrebbero niente da ridire ».

L’interpellata arrossì.

« Sposarci? » balbettò. « Ho appena quindici anni! C’è tempo! »

Alex rise.

« Vedremo » ghignò.

“Già, vedremo” pensò Andromeda, mentre le altre continuavano a chiacchierare. “Dopotutto, che può succedere in un anno?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su questo capitolo vorrei specificare una cosa, riguardo a Bella e Cissy. Bella proibisce a Cissy di stare con la stessa gente con cui lei stessa va sempre in giro, ma lei è diversa dalla sorella, e lo sa bene. Conosce quei tipi, sa di cosa sono capaci, e non credo che sia tanto ansiosa che Cissy ne faccia parte. Qui ha solo 12/13 anni, quando sarà più grande Bella avrà tutto il tempo per convincerla a diventare unaMangiamorte, ma al momento è solo la sua sorellina. Non sono ragazzi adatti a una bambina, questo non vuol dire però che Bella, qui quasi maggiorenne, li debba evitare, ecco u.u Spero di essere stata chiara, in passato questo capitolo aveva sorto qualche dubbio xD  
> I vostri pareri sono ben accetti! A mercoledì prossimo!  
> Nymphy xxx


	14. Tonks

**Ottobre 5° anno**

Quattro mesi. Erano passati quattro mesi da quando Lewis era partito per la Grecia. E mancavano ancora otto lunghi mesi al suo ritorno. Andromeda sospirò, rileggendo per l’ennesima volta la lettera arrivata quella mattina. All’inizio Lewis le scriveva tutti i giorni, ma poi, sempre più impegnato, aveva preso a mandarle due gufi a settimana. Meda conservava ogni sua lettera, rileggendole di continuo. E il tempo non passava. Le sue amiche studiavano sempre insieme, lei tendeva a isolarsi. Si rifugiava nel suo tavolo nascosta della biblioteca, lontana da tutti. Anzi, non proprio da tutti. C’era un unico ostacolo al suo isolamento: Tonks.

Ogni volta che lei era in biblioteca, lui spuntava da dietro agli scaffali. Meda lo cacciava in malo modo e lui se ne andava senza dire una parola.

« Salazar, Tonks, ma mi segui? » gli aveva chiesto un giorno.

« Veramente no, anch’io vengo sempre qua. O almeno, venivo, finché non hai preso possesso di questo tavolo » le aveva risposto con una smorfia.

Dopo quel giorno, Andromeda aveva iniziato a stancarsi di cacciarlo e lui, incurante dei modi freddi della ragazza, si sedeva al tavolo. Stavano così, senza rivolgersi la parola. Meda scoprì che non era poi così difficile sopportare la sua presenza, a patto che stesse in silenzio.

In quel momento era lì da sola, immersa nei suoi pensieri.

« Meda? » la chiamò Alex. « Oh, finalmente ti ho trovata! »

Si sedette di fronte a lei.

« È una lettera di Lewis? Che dice? »

Andromeda alzò le spalle.

« Le solite cose… Piuttosto, tu che ci fai qui? »

« Ti cercavo, sei sempre qui sola… Anzi, Lucretia ha detto che ti ha vista con quel Tassorosso, Tonks. È vero? » chiese incuriosita. Per quanto Meda non fosse una maniaca del sangue puro, era comunque fedele alle idee della sua famiglia.

« Ci sediamo solo allo stesso tavolo » si affrettò a precisare. « Io ignoro lui e lui ignora me. Tutto qui ».

Alex avrebbe voluto chiedere altro, ma si limitò ad annuire.

« Dai, andiamo a cena! Ho fame ».

« Tu hai sempre fame » sospirò Andromeda, raccogliendo i libri e ponendoli in borsa.

Uscirono silenziosamente dalla biblioteca. Ogni volta che ne uscivano, Alex iniziava subito a parlare forte e velocemente.

« Odio dover parlare piano! » si giustificava.

Questa volta, invece, mantenne un tono basso.

« Meda » iniziò. « So che ti manca Lewis, manca anche a me… Però non puoi chiuderti così! Stai sempre in biblioteca, non parli quasi più con noi, e quando ci parli sembri sempre lontana miglia e miglia! Ormai l’unico che riesce ad avvicinarti è Tonks! »

« Che c’entra Tonks? » la interruppe Andromeda.

Alex sbuffò spazientita.

« Niente, ma il punto è » si fermò e si mise davanti a lei, guardandola negli occhi. « Il punto è: noi vogliamo aiutarti, ma se fai così ce lo impedisci! »

Meda sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

« Non c’è niente da dire. Sinceramente, pensavo che sarebbe stato più facile, invece è sempre più difficile! Lewis è impegnato, scrive sempre meno. E anche noi siamo occupate con gli esami, già da adesso. È complicato ».

Un po’ impacciata, Alex le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. Era Lucretia quella più brava a consolare, sapeva sempre cosa dire per far star meglio qualcuno. Andromeda, però, apprezzò i tentativi dell’amica.

« Vedrai, quest’anno passerà in fretta. Avete entrambi altro a cui pensare, lui il lavoro, tu gli esami. Neanche te ne accorgerai e sarà già giugno! Devi solo avere un po’ di pazienza ».

Meda le sorrise, rincuorata. Alex le era mancata, in quei giorni.

« Forza, andiamo dalle altre » disse, scostandosi dall’abbraccio dell’amica.

 

« Oh, eccovi! L’hai trovata alla fine. Ti davamo per dispersa! » sbottò Amelia.

Lucretia le lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero.

« Ti servirebbe un po’ di ottimismo. A sentire lei » aggiunse rivolta ad Andromeda, « eri diventata la cena della Piovra Gigante! »

La ragazza rabbrividì.

« Per carità, mi è bastata l’esperienza dell’anno scorso! »

Alex si morse nervosa il labbro: si sentiva ancora un po’ in colpa per aver proposto quell’idea.

Intanto, erano arrivate in Sala Grande: si avvicinava Halloween e già qualche zucca faceva bella mostra di sé ai lati della Sala.

Ad Andromeda piaceva quella festa. Quando era più piccola si divertiva a osservare dalla finestra i bambini Babbani che correvano travestiti per le strade.

I costumi più strani erano quelli che loro chiamavano vestiti da strega. Davanti a quegli stracci neri, capelli viola e maschere orrende, Meda rimaneva perplessa: lei era una strega, ma sicuramente non era così brutta, né si vestiva in quel modo. I Babbani erano strani, senza dubbio. Una volta aveva persino visto alcuni ragazzi che scommettevano su chi avrebbe avuto il coraggio di bussare a Casa Black. Era stato un bene che non l’avessero fatto.

Inevitabilmente, una volta a tavola, la discussione toccò anche lo studio.

« Se penso che domani dovremo  _per forza_  fare quella ricerca per Pozioni… » sospirò Alex, afflitta.

« In effetti rimandare non è stata l’idea migliore » ammise Lucretia.

Per tutta la settimana avevano tralasciato il compito, pensando di avere ancora tempo, finché non si erano trovate all’ultimo momento. Perfino Lucretia, la più organizzata, era ora in difficoltà.

« Io credo di aver trovato un libro che potrebbe esserci utile ».

Andromeda posò la forchetta per prendere la borsa.

« Dove…? Salazar, devo averlo lasciato in biblioteca! Meglio se vado a prenderlo subito! »

Detto questo, lasciò la borsa alle amiche e s’incamminò svelta fuori dalla Sala. Era appena arrivata al secondo piano, quando si accorse di essere seguita.

« Black! »

Tonks correva verso di lei, facendo gli scalini due a due. Le si fermò davanti, con il fiatone, i capelli spettinati e le guance rosse per la corsa.

« Cosa vuoi? » gli chiese, decisa a non perdere tempo.

Il ragazzo le porse un libro.

« Credo che tu stia cercando questo » ansimò.

Meda lo prese, riconoscendo il volume della biblioteca. Fece per chiedere spiegazioni, ma l’altro la anticipò.

« L’ho visto sul tavolo e ho pensato che l’avessi dimenticato lì. L’ho usato anch’io per fare la ricerca di Pozioni, ci sono molte informazioni utili ».

La ragazza lo osservò. La superava in altezza di una decina di centimetri, costringendola ad alzare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. Aveva gli occhi chiari, notò. Si chiese perché avesse preso il libro dal tavolo per poi darglielo di persona. Se Bella li avesse visti insieme, ne avrebbe fatto una tragedia; per fortuna, però, erano ancora tutti a cena.

« Perché l’hai fatto? » chiese a bruciapelo.

Tonks la guardò confuso.

« Scusa? »

« Perché mi hai portato il libro? » chiarì, iniziando a sentirsi a disagio da sola con quel Tassorosso. Pregò che non arrivasse nessuno.

« Be’, ho pensato, sai, di essere gentile… Qualcuno avrebbe potuto prenderlo prima che tu tornassi. Perché, non dovevo? »

Meda quasi rise davanti alla sua espressione..

« Tonks, svegliati! Quelli come me e quelli come te non si dovrebbero neanche guardare, figuriamoci parlarsi! Credimi, è meglio se ti decidi a imparare come funzionano le cose, o ti troverai nei guai. Ora, se permetti, torno dalle mie amiche ».

Stava già per scendere le scale, quando la voce di lui la fermò.

« Ehi, Black! Se per caso vuoi… ehm… una mano con la ricerca… be’, potrei aiutarti, ecco » disse, impacciato.

Andromeda si voltò.

« Me la cavo da sola » rispose. « Ma grazie comunque » aggiunse piano, anche se era certa che lui l’avesse sentita.

Non poteva negare di essere rimasta piacevolmente colpita da quella gentilezza, ma si ripeté che quell’ingenuità avrebbe procurato a Tonks solo problemi. Purosangue e Nati Babbani dovevano stare lontani.

“Stupido Tassorosso”.

 

« Tonks ti sta guardando, Meda » la informò Amelia con un tono di disapprovazione.

La ragazza alzò appena lo sguardo.

« È solo un Nato Babbano, ignoralo » disse. « A quanto pare si ostina a non voler riconoscere l’inferiorità di quelli come lui ».

Sentendo l’acidità delle sue parole, Alex e Lucretia si guardarono perplesse: non era da lei usare quel tono.

« Tutto bene, Meda? » chiese Lucretia.

Prima che potesse rispondere, vide Tonks allontanarsi dai suoi compagni: « Vado in biblioteca! »

Mentre le passava vicino, la guardò con insistenza; i suoi occhi, però, non esprimevano la solita vivacità. Erano freddi.

« Tutto a posto » borbottò Andromeda, distogliendo lo sguardo dal ragazzo.

Lasciò passare un paio di minuti, poi si alzò di scatto.

« Riporto questo libro in biblioteca, torno subito! »

« Ehi, a me serve ancora! »

Ma prima che Amelia finisse la frase, Meda era già sparita.

 

Camminò a passo spedito per i corridoi. Era curiosa: cosa voleva Tonks da lei? Perché, da come l’aveva guardata, quello era un chiaro invito a seguirlo. Si mosse sicura tra gli scaffali, fino a raggiungere il solito tavolo. Come previsto, lui non sembrò sorpreso di vederla.

« Che vuoi? » chiese, sedendosi.

« La principessa si degna di parlarmi » commentò sarcastico il ragazzo. « Credevo non ti saresti abbassata a tanto ».

Meda spalancò la bocca, stupita. Nonostante non avessero mai parlato molto, con lei era sempre stato gentile, anche quando veniva trattato male.

« Chi credi di essere per parlarmi così? »

« Io credo » rispose, tenendo un tono di voce basso, « che tu sia un po’ troppo attaccata alle regole dettate da altri, così tanto da non riuscire ad usare la tua testa. Voi  _Purosangue_  » sottolineò la parola mimando le virgolette, « vi credete tanto superiori, ma io proprio non vedo cosa abbiate di diverso da tutti noi, a parte quell’aria snob! »

Di tutto quello che aveva pensato, quella sfuriata proprio non se l’aspettava. Cercò di rispondere a tono.

« Noi abbiamo sangue magico ».

« Sono un mago tanto quanto te. Entrambi abbiamo una bacchetta, entrambi facciamo le stesse magie, entrambi studiamo qui. Vuoi trovare differenze dove non ce ne sono » ribatté prontamente lui.

Suo malgrado, Andromeda doveva ammettere che Tonks aveva ragione. Dopotutto, cosa li differenziava, se non le famiglie d’origine? I suoi genitori le avevano sempre insegnato che Mezzosangue e Sanguesporco erano inferiori, ma, pensandoci, le avevano mai dato motivazioni valide?

Ora quel ragazzo la stava spingendo a dubitare di tutto. E questo le dava fastidio. Molto fastidio.

« Lasciami in pace ».

Se ne andò. Non voleva rivederlo, Sapeva però, che tutto questo non serviva a niente: le sue parole le avevano fatto sorgere dubbi a cui era impossibile non pensare.

 

Non rivide più Tonks in biblioteca, e riuscì a ignorarlo quando lo incrociava nei corridoi. Almeno per i due mesi successivi. Poi, al ritorno dalle vacanze di Natale, il mondo crollò. E Andromeda cadde insieme al mondo. E quando sei a terra, non guardi a chi appartiene la mano che ti viene offerta: la afferri e basta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivati al quinto anno! Da questo capitolo (ma ancora di più dal prossimo) la storia inizierà a cambiare: i personaggi sono cresciuti, il mondo è sempre più complicato, si avvicinauna una guerra: buon divertimento! Come sempre, ci terrei a sentire i vostri pareri, soprattutto su Ted, che qui ha finalmente più spazio! A mercoledì prossimo!  
> Nymphy xxx


	15. Caduta

**Gennaio 5° anno**

La Sala Comune era vuota. Solo loro quattro erano ancora chine sui libri, davanti al camino. Andromeda posò la piuma e avvicinò le mani al fuoco. Nella stanza faceva freddo, ma la ragazza sentiva bollente il lato del viso rivolto alle fiamme. Le piaceva fermarsi a osservarle, le davano un senso di protezione.

Alex poggiò il capo sulla pergamena.

« Andiamo a letto? Non ce la faccio più ».

Anche Lucretia e Amelia sollevarono lo sguardo stanco.

« Sì, forse è meglio » borbottò Lucretia.

Raccolsero libri e pergamene. Andromeda si sedette sulla poltrona.

« Meda, non vieni? »

« Vi raggiungo subito » rispose, tornando a guardare il fuoco.

In breve, le fiamme l’avevano ipnotizzata. Le lingue di fuoco si muovevano velocemente, creando figure sempre diverse. Uomini e animali sembravano ballare sopra i ciocchi di legno, in una danza che aveva qualcosa di magico. Una magia antica, ormai dimenticata, di cui Andromeda era l’unica spettatrice.

Le figure si muovevano sempre più in fretta, talmente veloci da diventare sfocate. La danza si era trasformata in una battaglia, e le fiamme inghiottivano i guerrieri caduti per poi generare nuovi combattenti, in un ciclo senza fine. Veloce, sempre più veloce.

Andromeda si svegliò di soprassalto. Il camino era spento, sopravvivevano solo poche scintille. Sentì due persone avvicinarsi alla Sala ed entrare, parlando sottovoce. Dalla poltrona non poteva vedere chi erano, quindi si sporse oltre l’alto schienale. Erano Bella e Rodolphus Lestrange. Li osservò parlare vicini, le teste che si sfioravano. Che ci faceva Bella con Rodolphus a quell’ora della notte?

Il ragazzo si chinò a baciarla. Un bacio lungo e profondo. Andromeda sentì il viso andarle in fiamme, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Quando si staccarono, si voltarono verso la porta che conduceva ai dormitori.

Meda si ritrasse di scatto, nascondendosi dietro alla poltrona.

« Vai, io resto ancora un po’ » sussurrò Bella.

Trattenne il respiro.

« Chi c’è? Vieni fuori, ti ho sentito ».

Vedendosi scoperta, si alzò.

« Sono io ».

Bellatrix guardò attentamente la sorella, cercando di scorgere la sua espressione alla flebile luce del fuoco morente.

« Che ci fai ancora sveglia? È tardi » disse.

Meda aggrottò la fronte.

« Dovrei chiedertelo io. Dove sei stata? E da quanto tempo tu e Lestrange state insieme? »

Bella sospirò e si sedette sul divano. Fece cenno alla sorella di sistemarsi al suo fianco.

« Da un po’. Non da molto! » si affrettò a precisare. « Da poco più di una settimana. Scusa se non te l’ho detto subito ».

« Credevo non ti piacesse » osservò Andromeda.

« Lo credevo anch’io » ammise. « Ma da quando siamo tornati a scuola, a settembre, è… diverso. Più adulto, più maturo, più misterioso. Quando me ne sono resa conto, l’ho trovato affascinante ».

Meda ascoltava con attenzione. Negli ultimi tempi lei e Bella parlavano meno, ognuna immersa nei propri problemi.

Doveva ammettere che questa situazione le dispiaceva, avrebbe voluto tornare a quando erano più unite. Per Bella era l’ultimo anno, il settembre successivo non sarebbe tornata a scuola con le sorelle. Andromeda si chiedeva quanto sarebbe cambiato il loro rapporto.

« Quindi fate sul serio? » chiese.

Bellatrix fissava il camino, pensierosa.

« Sì » disse infine. « Penso proprio di sì. È diverso dagli altri, è in grado di tenermi testa, è al mio livello. E questo mi fa sentire più sicura ».

Solo quando era da sola con la sorella, Bella si permetteva di mostrare le proprie debolezze.

« Sono contenta per te » Andromeda sorrise.

Rodolphus non le piaceva molto, ma se Bella con lui era felice, non poteva far altro che approvare la loro relazione. Cosa che sicuramente avrebbero fatto anche i loro genitori.

« E tu? » chiese Bella, un po’ impacciata. « Come stai? Da quando Lewis è partito sei un po’ giù ».

Fu il turno di Andromeda di sospirare.

« Sto un po’ meglio » mormorò. « Ma mi manca ».

Bellatrix le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, in un goffo tentativo di consolarla.

« Tornerà presto. Vedrai che poi andrà bene! »

Meda la ringraziò con un sorriso.

« Andiamo a letto, ora. È veramente tardi ».

 

Il Salone d’Ingresso era illuminato dagli incantesimi. Maledizioni volavano ovunque, rimbalzando sui muri di pietra. Gli studenti, curiosi, si erano disposti ai lati e sulle scale, lasciando libero uno spazio al centro, dove due ragazzi stavano duellando.

Non era una scena nuova: un Serpeverde e un Grifondoro. Ogni giorno si vedevano piccoli duelli tra le due Case nei corridoi. Spesso si concludevano con una visita all’Infermeria.

Una maledizione colpì un’armatura, facendola cadere con un gran fracasso. Gli studenti più vicini si spostarono verso le scale, spaventati. Qualcuno era già corso a chiamare gli insegnanti.

I due ragazzi, Gibson di Serpeverde e Sullivan di Grifondoro, muovevano le bacchette senza sosta, i volti contratti dallo sforzo di contrastare gli incantesimi avversari. Nessuno dei due si risparmiava, deciso ad averla vinta. Un normale duello di stava trasformando in una vera e proprio battaglia.

Le maledizioni creavano uno stupefacente spettacolo di luci. Andromeda era rimasta incantata ad ammirarlo, dalla sommità della scalinata.

« Secondo voi chi vincerà? » chiese Alex, senza staccare gli occhi dai due ragazzi.

« Chi può dirlo? Sono entrambi bravi » rispose Meda; ormai non distingueva neanche più da chi venivano gli incantesimi, tanto erano veloci i movimenti. « Mi pare però strano che non sia ancora arrivato qualcuno a fermarli ».

« Nessuno osa avvicinarsi. Prima un Caposcuola ci ha provato, ma è stato colpito da uno Schiantesimo; è ancora svenuto, a quanto ne so » disse Amelia.

Andromeda vide Bellatrix dall’altra parte della Sala, che osservava con attenzione il duello. Probabilmente avrebbe voluto parteciparvi. Pregò che non facesse niente di stupido.

Un’altra armatura esplose.

« Forse è meglio allontanarci, la situazione inizia a diventare pericolosa » disse Amelia, spaventata.

« Lucius! » urlò Lucretia per sovrastare la confusione. « Lucius, vieni via da lì! »

Più in basso, sulle scale, c’era un gruppo di ragazzini. Lucius, alle parole della sorella, iniziò a salire, continuando a guardare la scena da sopra le spalle.

« Dai, andiamo ».

Le ragazze non seppero mai come successe. All’improvviso il lampo di una maledizione arrivò dal basso.

« Lucius! »

Lucretia reagì con una velocità impressionante. Con un balzo superò i pochi gradini che la separavano dal fratello, spingendolo da parte. Lucius cadde, colpendo con la schiena il bordo di uno scalino. La maledizione raggiunse la ragazza.

« Lucretia! »

L’impatto la sollevò in aria. La scagliò all’indietro, verso la ringhiera.

E oltre.

« Lucretia! »

Intanto, il duello continuava.

« Lucretia! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *si eclissa*  
> Nymphy xxx


	16. Vuoto

**Gennaio 5° anno**

Le ragazze videro l’amica cadere. La chiamarono, correndo verso di lei.

Spingendo, Andromeda riuscì a farsi largo tra gli studenti. A lato delle scale si stava formano una piccola folla.

« Fateci passare! Lucretia! Salazar, spostatevi! »

Agitata come mai l’avevano vista, Amelia urlava contro chiunque le si parasse davanti. Alex e Meda la seguivano. Andromeda non faceva caso a niente, voleva solo vedere l’amica, vederla alzarsi e andare loro incontro. Si sentiva un peso sullo stomaco, quasi non volesse guardare cosa c’era oltre quel muro di divise nere.

Sentì un urlo agghiacciante. Lei e Alex scostarono con malagrazia un paio di ragazzi. Si bloccarono.

Al centro, circondata da un sempre più grande numero di studenti, c’era Lucretia. Stava lì, distesa a terra, immobile. Amelia si lanciò su di lei.

La sollevò, appoggiandola con la schiena al muro.

« Lucretia! Lucretia, mi senti? Svegliati! Innerva! Innerva! »

Disperata, provò più volte l’incantesimo, senza successo.

Andromeda guardava la scena, impotente. Le sembrava tutto un brutto sogno, voleva svegliarsi. Voleva aprire gli occhi e trovarsi ad osservare il baldacchino del suo letto. Voleva girarsi e vedere Lucretia dormire a fianco a lei.

« Amelia, fermati, è inutile ».

La voce di Alex le giunse lontana, come se stesse annegando e l’amica le parlasse dalla riva. Provò a respirare, ma non ci riuscì.

« Non è inutile! È solo svenuta! Svegliati, apri gli occhi! »

All’improvviso un dettaglio che non aveva notato la riportò alla realtà. Con orrore, vide che Amelia aveva le mani sporche di sangue.

Risalì con lo sguardo su Lucretia. Trai capelli biondi un rivolo rosso risaltava come un fiume nel deserto. Si guardò attorno, finché non trovò quello che cercava: sul pavimento di pietra c’era una macchia scura.

« Ha battuto la testa » disse piano.

Alex si avvicinò all’amica a terra, inginocchiandosi lentamente. Le scostò i capelli dal collo e vi appoggiò la mano. Poi la ritrasse, voltandosi verso Andromeda, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

« È… non respira » mormorò.

 

Bellatrix e Rodolphus entrarono in Sala Comune.

« Allora? Verranno espulsi? » chiese Alex, sollevando lo sguardo.

Bella si sedette di fianco alle sorelle.

« Penso di sì, anche se il padre di Gibson sta protestando con Silente. Abraxas Malfoy è arrivato un’ora fa, farà di tutto perché vengano cacciati » rispose Rodolphus.

Amelia strinse i pugni.

« Dovrebbero marcire ad Azkaban » mormorò.

Cadde il silenzio, rotto solo dai bisbigli degli altri Serpeverde.

Andromeda teneva lo sguardo fisso a terra, incapace persino di piangere.

L’entrata della Sala si aprì di nuovo ed entrò il professor Lumacorno.

« Il preside vuole vedere le signorine Nott, Black e Zabini ».

Le tre ragazze si alzarono, lentamente.

Stettero il silenzio per tutto il tragitto verso l’ufficio di Silente: nessuna di loro aveva voglia di parlare. Dopotutto, cosa c’era da dire? Lucretia non c’era più.

“No, no, no…”

Andromeda ancora non riusciva ad accettare la realtà.

“Lucretia non può essere…”

Non poteva pensarlo. La sua mente si rifiutava anche solo di  _pensare_  quella parola. Sapeva che ignorare ciò che era successo non avrebbe cambiato la realtà, ma era più forte di lei.

Quando passarono davanti all’Ingresso, tutte e tre distolsero lo sguardo. Meda vide Alex mordersi le labbra sforzandosi di non piangere. Batté velocemente le palpebre, tornando a guardare davanti a sé.

Una volta davanti alla porta dell’ufficio, Lumacorno bussò.

Le urla che provenivano dall’interno s’interruppero bruscamente; entrarono. Silente era seduto alla scrivania e guardava in silenzio l’uomo di fronte a lui. Abraxas Malfoy stava in piedi al centro della stanza, il volto contratto dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione.

Il preside si voltò verso di loro.

« Oh, eccovi qui. Prego, sedetevi » disse, indicando delle sedie.

Le ragazze salutarono con un mormorio.

« Vi ho convocate qui per avere più chiaro cosa è successo. Voi eravate con la signorina Malfoy in quel momento, vero? » Annuirono. « Lucius è riuscito a dirmi soltanto che sua sorella si è frapposta tra lui e l’incantesimo. Ho preferito non insistere e mandarlo a casa, ma ho bisogno di sapere ».

Detto ciò, le osservò, aspettando una risposta.

Alex sospirò.

« Gibson e Sullivan stavano duellando. Noi eravamo sulle scale a guardare. Le cose si stavano mettendo male, quindi avevamo deciso di andarcene. Qualche scalino più in giù c’era Lucius con i suoi amici; Lucretia » trattenne il respiro. « Lucretia l’ha richiamato, ma poi abbiamo visto un lampo dirigersi verso di lui. Si è lanciata ed è stata colpita. Poi è… caduta. E… » si bloccò, incapace di continuare.

« Sapete dirmi da chi è venuto l’incantesimo? »

Scossero la testa.

« Va bene, può bastare ».

Il signor Malfoy si rivolse alle tre ragazze.

« Io invece avrei un’altra domanda » disse. « Qualcuno ha tentato di fermare quei due? »

Fu Andromeda a rispondere.

« Prefetti e Caposcuola ci hanno provato, ma… »

« E gli insegnanti? » la interruppe, duro.

La ragazza guardò Silente, intimorita.

« Non c’erano insegnanti, signore » mormorò, abbassando gli occhi.

L’uomo strinse forte le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Si voltò verso il preside.

« E per quale motivo » disse, sforzandosi di non urlare, « nessun professore era lì a impedire tutto questo? A quanto ho capito, il duello non è durato solo per qualche minuto. Vorrei sapere perché, Silente ».

Silenzio. I due uomini si guardavano.

Amelia si voltò verso le amiche, aggrottando la fronte. Non ci avevano pensato, ma ora che il signor Malfoy l’aveva fatto notare, si stavano chiedendo la stessa cosa. Era strano, in effetti. Sembrava quasi impossibile che nessun insegnante fosse arrivato in tempo. Meda strinse i pugni: se qualcuno li avesse fermati…

« Horace, puoi riaccompagnare le signorine nel loro dormitorio? »

Le ragazze si alzarono e seguirono i professor Lumacorno fuori dall’ufficio di Silente. Appena la porta fu chiusa, le urla ricominciarono.

I corridoi erano deserti, tutti gli studenti erano a cena. Di comune accordo decisero di non recarsi in Sala Grande: avevano lo stomaco chiuso, anche volendo non sarebbero riuscite a mangiare niente.

Una volta arrivate nel dormitorio, si infilarono ognuna nel proprio letto senza dire una parola.

Andromeda si trovò a fissare il letto vuoto accanto al suo. Una lacrima le solcò la guancia. Altre la seguirono. Dopo qualche secondo non riuscì più a reprimere i singhiozzi. Nascose la faccia nel cuscino e si lasciò andare.

Nessuna di loro dormì quella notte. Quando fu giorno avevano gli occhi rossi e gonfi per il pianto e delle occhiaie spaventose. Rimasero in dormitorio tutto il giorno, senza che nessuno le venisse a cercare.

 

Su di loro era calata un’ombra. Alex si sforzava in tutti i modi di sollevare il morale alle amiche, ma perfino lei ci credeva poco. Amelia e Andromeda erano diventate taciturne, parlavano solo quando era proprio necessario. Se prima Meda tendeva a chiudersi in se stessa per la mancanza di Lewis, ora aveva gettato la chiave, impedendo a chiunque di entrare.

« Devi reagire, non puoi continuare così! » le ripeteva Bella.

Ma lei non l’ascoltava.

 

Era passato qualche giorno dal funerale. Stava camminando per un corridoio, da sola. Era tardi, la maggior parte degli studenti era già nelle proprie Sale Comuni. Era andata a restituire un libro alla biblioteca.

“Lucretia l’aveva lasciato in camera, probabilmente doveva ancora finire di leggerlo”.

Al pensiero dell’amica gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. Si appoggiò a un muro, lasciandosi scivolare a terra. Dopo essersi assicurata che non ci fosse nessuno, si accovacciò, tenendosi la testa fra le mani.

« Tutto bene? »

Vide una mano davanti a sé. Sapeva di aver già vissuto quella scena, ma stavolta non avrebbe afferrato quella mano. Era inutile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mercoledì prossimo!  
> Nymphy xxx


	17. Rialzarsi

**Gennaio-marzo-maggio 5° anno**

Andromeda ignorò il ragazzo davanti a sé e tenne ostinatamente la testa bassa.

“Ti prego, vattene, lasciami in pace” pensò, sperando che se ne andasse davvero.

« Andromeda? »

Fece un respiro profondo, si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della divisa e alzò lo sguardo. Tonks la osservava preoccupato. Le prese la mano e cercò di alzarla, sicuro che la ragazza avrebbe opposto resistenza. Con stupore, invece, la rimise in piedi senza sforzo. Andromeda ora era lì, immobile, fissava il muro ma senza vederlo.

« Non puoi lasciarti andare così, Andromeda » sussurrò.

Lei piegò le labbra in una smorfia: in tanti le avevano ripetuto quelle parole, ormai non avevano più senso.

Tonks la prese per un polso, conducendola lungo il corridoio nella direzione opposta a quella che stava percorrendo prima di incontrarla. Meda si lasciò guidare, senza badare al fatto che qualcuno poteva vederli insieme. Si ritrovò in un’aula vuota.

Rimase ferma davanti alla porta che era stata chiusa alle sue spalle, osservando il ragazzo spostare e pulire un paio di banchi. Quando ebbe finito, Tonks si voltò a guardarla e, con un breve sorriso, la invitò a sedersi a fianco a lui.

Senza rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, Andromeda gli si avvicinò. Si sedette sul banco libero e fissò lo sguardo a terra.

« Perché mi hai portata qui? »

Tonks rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi rispose:

« Secondo te perché, Andromeda? »

“È la terza volta che mi chiama per nome. Ma sono troppo stanca per ricordargli che non ne ha il diritto”.

« Come posso sapere cosa passa per la tua mente? Niente di quello che fai sembra avere un senso. Ti ostini a seguirmi in biblioteca, vuoi parlare con me, mi trascini in un’aula vuota… Io ti tratto con freddezza, cerco di allontanarti, ma sembra che non te ne importi. Rispondi tu alla mia domanda: perché mi hai portato qui? »

Meda riprese fiato, era da più di una settimana che non faceva un discorso così lungo. Le sue energie si erano esaurite.

Tonks si sistemò meglio sul banco.

« Sei sola. Tu e le tue amiche vi state allontanando. Questo è il momento in cui avete più bisogno di stare unite, di sostenervi a vicenda, invece siete sempre più lontane, ognuna chiusa nel proprio dolore. E tu, Andromeda, sei quella che sta reagendo peggio alla situazione. Eri già giù per la partenza di Zabini, ora ti sei gettata in un baratro da cui non riuscirai mai ad uscire con le tue sole forze ».

Lo interruppe:

« E se io non ne volessi uscire? »

Lui sbuffò.

« Vuoi continuare a vivere nella tua tristezza per sempre? »

Senza che se ne fosse accorta, Andromeda aveva ricominciato a piangere. Tonks aveva ragione. Ma che ci poteva fare? Vedeva tutto nero, la felicità le sembrava una cosa così astratta, così lontana.

Presto il pianto silenzioso si trasformò in singhiozzi sempre più forti. Si coprì il viso con le mani, cercando di arginare il fiume di lacrime. Una mano si posò delicatamente sulla sua schiena. Si sentì trascinare di lato, lentamente, come se quelle braccia che piano piano la stavano avvolgendo avessero paura di romperla.

Lasciandosi andare, si appoggiò a quella spalla che le veniva porta per sfogarsi.

« Piangere fa bene » un sussurro all'orecchio.

 

La piuma correva senza esitazioni sulla pergamena, trascrivendo tutto ciò che il professor Rüf diceva. Oltre ad essere sinceramente interessata alla lezione, per Andromeda prendere appunti era anche una distrazione. Se si fosse fermata a pensare, sarebbe ricaduta nella tristezza.

Un pezzetto di pergamena piegato in una strana forma triangolare atterrò sul banco, proprio davanti alla piuma in movimento. Andromeda si fermò e lo prese. Dentro erano scarabocchiate poche parole.

**_Ci troviamo in biblioteca, dopo cena? T._ **

Meda alzò la testa per guardarsi attorno. A pochi banchi da lei, Tonks la fissava, in attesa di una risposta. Annuì, piegando appena le labbra in un sorriso.

« Che c’è? » le chiese Alex.

« Niente » rispose, tornando a scrivere.

Alla ragazza non era sfuggita l’occhiata che si erano scambiati Meda e Tonks, ma decise di far finta di nulla: l’amica le avrebbe detto tutto se e quando avesse voluto.

Finita la lezione, le tre ragazze di diressero verso la Sala Grande per la cena. Dopo un po’, con la coda dell’occhio Andromeda vide Tonks alzarsi da tavola. Aspettò che avesse varcato la porta, poi lasciò le posate sul piatto e si alzò.

« Scusate, devo andare a prendere un libro in biblioteca! »

Salì in fretta le scale, per poi rallentare una volta in mezzo agli scaffali.

Arrivata al solito tavolo, vi trovò il ragazzo che l’aspettava.

« Ciao, Tonks » lo salutò, sedendosi.

Lui sbuffò.

« Quando imparerai a chiamarmi per nome,  _Andromeda_? Sempre che tu lo sappia, il mio nome ».

Meda lo guardò infastidita.

« Certo che conosco il tuo nome,  _Ted_  ».

Il ragazzo sorrise soddisfatto.

« Va già meglio ».

Erano passati due mesi da quel brutto gennaio. Dopo quella sera in cui Meda si era sfogata con Ted, i due avevano iniziato a parlare di più. Si era resa conto che quello strano ragazzo disordinato con i capelli sempre troppo lunghi non era poi così male quanto pensava all’inizio, pur essendo un Tassorosso Nato Babbano. Era riuscito a consolarla e a riportarle un po’ di buonumore, anche se la mancanza di Lucretia ancora le pesava.

Con lui, Andromeda mostrava il suo lato meno dolce e gentile, quello che la faceva assomigliare a sua sorella maggiore. A volte litigavano, ma poi, in un modo tutto loro, facevano pace. Ted non se la prendeva mai, la stuzzicava, cercando di farla arrabbiare; e poi rideva alla reazione di lei. Meda non poteva fare a meno di ammettere che si divertiva, molto più che con le sue amiche.

« Perché mi volevi vedere? Non mi hai fatto venire qui per niente, vero? » aggiunse minacciosa.

Ted si appoggiò tranquillo allo schienale della sedia, portandosi le mani dietro alla testa.

« Volevo chiacchierare un po’ ».

Meda alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« Lo sapevo, mi hai fatto venire qui per niente ».

Ted rise. Gli fece cenno si abbassare la voce prima che la bibliotecaria venisse a cacciarli via. Restarono lì a chiacchierare, finché non si accorsero che mancava poco al coprifuoco. Si avviarono insieme verso le rispettive Sale Comuni.

« A domani,  _Dromeda_  ».

« Ci si vede,  _Teddy_ » lo salutò, ridendo per la smorfia che il ragazzo fece sentendosi chiamare in quel modo.

Felice, Andromeda non badò alle occhiate curiose di Alex quando entrò sorridente in dormitorio.

 

« Dove stiamo andando? »

Era una delle prime giornate di sole: finalmente si poteva stare nel parco senza tremare di freddo, così avevano deciso di studiare fuori.

Alex e Amelia avevano preferito chiudersi in biblioteca e Ted ne aveva approfittato per far compagnia ad Andromeda. Scostò dei rami e mostrò alla ragazza un piccolo spiazzo d’erba vicino al lago.

Meda si fermò. Guardò l’acqua, poi Ted.

« Ehm… Forse sarebbe meglio trovare un altro posto ».

Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte.

« Perché? Qui è perfetto, siamo nascosti e c’è calma ».

« Siamo vicini al lago » ribatté lei, ritenendola una motivazione sufficiente.

Ted era sempre più confuso.

Con un sospiro, Andromeda dovette raccontargli dell’episodio dell’anno prima. Non aveva più voluto avvicinarsi alle acque del lago nero da quel giorno.

« Possiamo stare appoggiati a questo albero, vedi? È lontano dall’acqua, difficilmente ci cadrai dentro per sbaglio » le disse sorridendo.

Ma Andromeda non sembrava molto convinta. Ted le si avvicinò e la prese per mano.

« Vieni, non succederà niente, promesso ».

Meda fissò quegli occhi azzurri, così calmi e sicuri. E decise di fidarsi.

« Ora però dobbiamo studiare, manca poco più di un mese agli esami! »

« Tutto quello che vuoi, ma lasciamo a un altro giorno Storia della Magia! »

Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« E va bene, ma domani toccherà a quella! »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ho un momento di respiro e posso pubblicare! Ora le cose si rilassano un po'! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!   
> Nymphy xxx


	18. Confusione

**Giugno 5° anno**

« Ti prego, facciamo una pausa! »

Ted si lasciò cadere sull’erba e chiuse gli occhi, esausto. Andromeda alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« Abbiamo iniziato da mezz’ora… »

« Cosa? Troppo tempo! Bene, pausa! »

Meda rise, sdraiandosi accanto a lui. Rimasero per un po’ così, fermi a guardare il cielo. Era una bella giornata di sole, stare al chiuso era impossibile. Se solo non ci fossero stati gli esami a breve, avrebbero potuto godersi di più il bel tempo.

Sentì Ted sollevare il busto e si voltò verso di lui. Aveva appoggiato la testa a una mano e la fissava.

Andromeda aggrottò la fronte, perplessa. Lui intanto non le staccava gli occhi di dosso. Provò a sostenere il suo sguardo, ma dopo poco si sentì arrossire. Infastidita, si mise a sedere.

« Che c’è?! »

Ted rimase sdraiato.

« Ti stavo solo guardando. Sei bella ».

Aveva il viso in fiamme, ma non aveva intenzione di cedere così facilmente.

« Ti sbagli, sono Andromeda, ricordi? So che io e Bella ci assomigliamo molto, ma credo tu riesca ancora a distinguerci » disse seria. « Lei ti avrebbe già affatturato ».

Ted scoppiò a ridere, contagiando anche lei. Mentre rideva, però, pensava a quello che lui le aveva appena detto. “Sei bella”. Anche Lewis gliel’aveva detto, la mattina del loro primo appuntamento. Ricordava di essere arrossita, come poco prima. Ma la sensazione che aveva provato ora era molto diversa: Lewis l’aveva detto per farle un complimento, Ted… Sembrava più un’affermazione, una constatazione ovvia. Non riusciva a spiegarlo neanche a se stessa, ma sentiva che c’era qualcosa di diverso.

Era confusa, che le stava capitando? Il cuore le batteva forte nel petto e sapeva di essere ancora un po’ rossa. Sperò che Ted non se ne accorgesse.

Nel frattempo il ragazzo aveva smesso di ridere e si era alzato da terra.

« Domani è sabato, non avrai intenzione di studiare, vero? »

Meda riemerse dai suoi pensieri.

« Domani? Be’, sì, certo! Abbiamo gli esami tra poco! »

« Ma c’è l’uscita a Hogsmeade! »

Andromeda alzò le spalle.

« Non credo ci sarei andata comunque, non mi va di stare con Alex e Amelia ».

Ted si morse il labbro, esitando.

« Veramente io pensavo che potevamo andare insieme » disse.

Lo guardò sorpresa.

« Sarebbe un appuntamento? »

« Be’, se vuoi… Sì ».

« Va bene ».

« Sul serio? »

Meda sbuffò.

« Se continui a chiedermelo potrei cambiare idea ».

Il viso del ragazzo si illuminò.

« Bene! Allora… ci vediamo domani, no? Io… Devo andare a… » si guardò attorno improvvisamente imbarazzato. Raccolse un libro da terra. « A portare questo in dormitorio, sì! Ecco… Io vado! A domani, Dromeda! »

Ted si allontanò in fretta.

« Quel libro è mio! » gli urlò Meda, sforzandosi di non ridere.

Quando fu abbastanza lontano, il ragazzo fece un buffo salto, alzando in aria il pugno.

« Sĺ! »

Andromeda scoppiò a ridere, divertita dal suo entusiasmo. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto lo stesso, se non avesse avuto una reputazione da mantenere. Raccolse la borsa e decise di andare a cercare le amiche.

Poco dopo aver superato l’ingresso delle cucine, trovò Alex.

L’amica la guardò attentamente.

« Perché sorridi? » le chiese subito, sospettosa.

« Non sto sorridendo! » rispose Meda, cercando invano di abbassare gli angoli della bocca.

Alex inarcò le sopracciglia.

« Hai un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia. Che è successo? »

Andromeda alzò gli occhi al cielo, rendendosi conto che era inutile smentire.

« Ho un appuntamento » disse, sorridendo ancora di più.

La mora spalancò gli occhi.

« Un appuntamento? Con chi? »

Esitò.

« Ted Tonks ».

« Quello di Tassorosso? »

« Sì ».

Alex rimase in silenzio per un po’.

« E Lewis? »

Meda ammutolì.

Non ci aveva pensato. O meglio, ci aveva pensato, ma aveva preferito accantonare il problema. Ufficialmente, lui era ancora il suo ragazzo. Ma stavano veramente insieme? Non si sentivano da un paio di mesi, per quanto ne sapeva lui poteva benissimo aver incontrato un’altra ragazza ed essersi dimenticato di lei.

“Cosa che stai facendo tu” le disse una vocina nella sua testa.

« Lui è lontano… »

« Ma state ancora insieme, no? » chiese Alex.

Andromeda non sapeva cosa rispondere.

« Non lo so. Credo di sì, ma non ne sono certa. Siamo lontani, e non solo fisicamente: quando gli scrivo, mi sembra di farlo più perché devo, che perché voglio. Non so neanche più se mi piace ancora » ammise.

« E Tonks ti piace? »

« Non lo so! » esclamò. « Non lo so, va bene? Non so più niente! Sono confusa! Stare con lui mi piace tantissimo, sto bene, non ero mai stata così! Ma a volte penso che se tornasse Lewis, tutto potrebbe tornare come prima! Non riesco a capire, è tutto così complicato… »

Aveva il fiato corto.

Alex la prese per le spalle.

« Ora calmati. Respira ».

Fece come le era stato detto. Dopo qualche secondo si sentiva un po’ meglio, ma l’agitazione restava.

« Cosa devo fare? »

L’amica la guardò preoccupata.

« Non te lo posso dire io, devi capirlo da sola! Dentro di te la risposta c’è già, la puoi trovare solo tu ».

« Ma Lewis… »

Alex la interruppe.

« Devi essere felice tu, non cercar sempre di rendere felici gli altri. Io certamente non voglio che mio fratello rimanga ferito da tutto questo, ma non posso neanche vederti triste. Se Tonks ti piace, devi star con lui. Ma se lo sceglierai, ti chiedo solo di dirlo a Lewis prima che torni. Avrete modo poi di parlare faccia a faccia, se vorrai, ma non puoi lasciare che venga qui senza sapere niente ».

Andromeda annuì.

« Però ancora non so… »

« Sabato è domani, no? Credo che lo scoprirai presto ».

Abbassò gli occhi, pensierosa. Se era vero che dentro di sé aveva già scelto, non poteva far altro che aspettare che gli eventi gliene dessero conferma.

 

« Alex! Alex! »

Niente. Svegliare quella ragazza era assolutamente impossibile, almeno con i metodi normali. Ci volevano le maniere forti. Prese il cuscino.

« A-LE-XAN-DRA! » urlò, lanciandole ripetutamente addosso il cuscino.

« Uhm! »

Alex si alzò lentamente.

« Spero tu mi abbia svegliata per un buon motivo! » disse, strofinandosi gli occhi.

Andromeda rimase immobile a fissarla. Poi si sedette sul letto.

« Non so cosa mettermi ».

L’altra ragazza si lasciò ricadere tra le coperte, restando in silenzio. Si rimise seduta.

« Va bene, diamoci da fare! »

 

Ted la stava aspettando davanti alle prime case del villaggio. Da lontano, Andromeda lo vide seduto su una staccionata, non l’aveva ancora notata. Continuava ad alzarsi e sedersi, incapace di star fermo. Meda sorrise tra sé.

Quando si trovarono l'uno di fronte all’altra, si guardarono imbarazzati.

« Ciao Dromeda ».

« Ciao Ted » sorrise.

Lui spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra.

« Quindi… Andiamo? »

Si avviarono verso il centro del piccolo paese, mischiandosi tra la folla di studenti. Ogni tanto Andromeda si guardava attorno, preoccupata che Bella o Cissy potessero vederli.

Ted le appoggiò una mano sul braccio per tranquillizzarla e le sorrise.

La ragazza lo guardò. Da quando i suoi sorrisi erano così belli? Negli ultimi mesi aveva scoperto che riuscivano a rassicurarla, ma non aveva mai sentito esploderle il cuore nel petto come in quel momento. Era una bella sensazione.

Passarono la mattinata a passeggiare per il villaggio, chiacchierando come facevano sempre. Meda sentiva però che c’era qualcosa di diverso, un’atmosfera strana. Quando il sole fu alto in cielo, decisero di andare a mangiare a “I Tre Manici di Scopa”.

« Ma ci vedranno assieme! » esclamò la ragazza.

Ted sbuffò.

« C’è tanta gente, passeremo inosservati ».

Andromeda alzò il mento ed entrò dalla porta che lui le teneva aperta.

« Se permetti, una Black non passa  _mai_  inosservata! »

 

Una volta dentro, Meda cercò le sorelle tra gli studenti che affollavano il locale, senza trovarle. Aggrottò la fronte.

« Strano che non ci siano! » commentò.

« Be’, meglio per noi, no? » disse Ted, allegro.

 

« Non è possibile che tu riesca a mangiare tutta quella roba! Dammene un po’! »

« Eh no, caro, questi sono miei! Tu hai le tue Api Frizzole, accontentati di quelle! »

Erano stati a far compere da Mielandia e, come al solito, Andromeda era uscita dal negozio con un enorme sacchetto in mano.

« Andromeda? »

Sentendosi chiamare, la ragazza si voltò. Un ragazzino, compagno di classe di sua sorella, la stava seguendo.

Si fermò, così che lui potesse raggiungerla.

« Per caso hai visto Narcissa? Dovevo chiederle una cosa e non la trovo ».

Meda scosse la testa.

« No, mi dispiace, oggi non l’ho ancora vista ».

Il ragazzino sembrò deluso, ma ringraziò e si allontanò.

Andromeda tornò a fianco a Ted e i due ripresero a camminare in silenzio. Vedendo il ragazzo così silenzioso, gli chiese cosa avesse.

« Niente » borbottò lui. « Cosa voleva quello lì? Non ha visto che eri occupata? »

La ragazza si fermò, guardandolo sorpresa.

« Cercava solo Cissy! Ma che ti prende? Non sarai geloso! O sì? »

Ted arrossì completamente.

« Per quello stupido moccioso? Non sono geloso, che ti salta in mente! »

Ora Meda lo guardava tra l’incredula e il divertita.

« Sei geloso! Quel poveretto non ha fatto niente e tu reagisci così! Sì, sei geloso! »

« Non è vero! » ribatté lui, deciso.

Andromeda ghignò.

« Sai, adesso che ci penso, potrei aiutarlo a cercare Cissy, dopotutto neanch’io la vedo da un po’ » disse, girandosi verso la via dalla quale erano venuti.

Ted la afferrò per un braccio e la girò di scatto. Poi si avvicinò a lei e posò le labbra sulle sue.

« Sì, sono geloso di te, Dromeda ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno a studiare, addio.  
> Nymphy xxx


	19. Innamorata

**Giugno 5° anno**

_Cara Andromeda,_

_come stai? Mi dispiace di non averti scritto in questi ultimi due mesi, sono stato molto impegnato con il lavoro. Fortunatamente il mio compito qui è quasi finito, presto tornerò a casa. E potrò rivederti. Non sai quanto questo mi renda felice!_

_Neanche tu mi hai scritto molto, ma so che stai studiando per i G.U.F.O.: sono sicuro che prenderai il massimo dei voti, come sempre! Se tutto va per il meglio, dovrei tornare in Inghilterra il giorno prima che finisca la scuola, quindi ti aspetterò a King’s Cross._

_Ti auguro buona fortuna per gli esami, non vedo l’ora di rivederti._

_Con affetto,_

_Lewis_

_PS: Scusami se la lettera è breve, ma se voglio tornare in tempo devo sbrigare in fretta alcuni affari._

 

Andromeda abbassò la lettera. Finalmente le aveva scritto. Ma non era come si era aspettata: fino a pochi mesi prima aspettava con ansia una sua lettera, immaginava l’emozione di leggere le sue parole. Invece ora, dopo tutto quello che era successo, l’unica emozione che provava era l’agitazione.

Alex aveva ragione, doveva dire tutto a Lewis prima che tornasse. Ma come?

“Caro Lewis, mi dispiace, mi sono innamorata di un altro”. Sicuramente non poteva scrivergli così!

Innamorata. Era davvero innamorata di Ted Tonks? Sorrise. Si sentiva così stupida a sorridere ogni volta che pensava a lui. E felice. Felice come non era mai stata, neanche con Lewis.

Si sentiva in colpa, ma non poteva continuare a ingannarlo così. Doveva prendere una decisione. Facendo un respiro profondo, si alzò dal letto e prese piuma, inchiostro e pergamena. Rimase a fissare davanti a sé, indecisa su cosa scrivere.

Sentì la porta aprirsi e alzò lo sguardo su Amelia. La ragazza andò verso il suo letto, in silenzio. Non le chiese perché era così pensierosa, non le chiese perché in quegli ultimi mesi si comportava in modo strano. Non le chiese a chi scriveva quella lettera. Semplicemente la ignorò.

Meda la vide uscire dalla camera e abbassò lo sguardo quando la porta si chiuse. Che ne era stato della loro amicizia? Dovevano continuare così per altri due anni, parlandosi appena? Con Alex andava ancora d’accordo, ma Amelia…

_Ci manchi Lucretia. Abbiamo bisogno di te, perché te ne sei andata?_

Fermò le lacrime che minacciavano di scenderle dagli occhi. Si concentrò sulla pergamena che teneva tra le mani.

_Caro Lewis,_

_come stai? Io sto bene, anche se lo studio per gli esami è tanto._

E ora? Come doveva continuare?

_Sono felice…_

Di cosa?

_Sono felice di sapere che tornerai presto._

Ma era vero? Le faceva piacere vederlo, sì, ma era veramente felice?

Andromeda scosse la testa. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a scrivere quella lettera se si metteva a riflettere su ogni frase.

_Devo però dirti una cosa. Tu sai quello che è successo in questi mesi, con la ~~morte~~  scomparsa di Lucretia e tutto. C’è però una cosa che ancora non sai. Ho conosciuto un ragazzo. Veramente lo conoscevo già da prima, un po’, ma quest’anno abbiamo stretto amicizia, mi ha aiutata a superare il dolore e… mi sono innamorata di lui._

_Finora non avevo avuto il coraggio di dirtelo, ma soprattutto neanch’io l’avevo capito fino a qualche giorno fa. Mi dispiace molto, davvero, non era mia intenzione farti questo! Non posso però continuare a mentire a te e a me stessa._

_Spero che capirai e che mi perdonerai. Possiamo ancora essere amici, vero? Mi auguro proprio di sì, io ti voglio ancora bene. Se non verrai in stazione quando tornerò, lo capirò. Ma vorrei che venissi comunque, anche se sarai arrabbiato: voglio parlare con te faccia a faccia._

_Andromeda_

 

Rilesse la lettera con attenzione. Poteva andare. Con un sospiro, la infilò in una busta.

« Andromeda? Meda, sei qui? »

Alex socchiuse la porta.

« Oh, eccoti! Ti cercavo, c’è… Che succede? È una lettera per Lewis? » chiese, notando la busta tra le sue mani.

Meda annuì. Alex si sedette sul letto accanto a lei.

« Gliel’hai detto? »

« Sì » sussurrò. « Spero che non la prenda troppo male ».

« Credo che questo sarà inevitabile. Tu gli piaci. Magari in quest’anno ti è sembrato un po’ lontano, ma appena ti rivedrà tornerà come prima ».

Andromeda chinò il capo.

« Solo per lui, però. Per me ormai potrà solo essere un amico ».

L’amica esitò, prima di farle una domanda.

« Ne sei certa? Voglio dire » aggiunse in fretta, notando lo sguardo dell’altra, « ormai ti sei abituata alla sua assenza e vedi Tonks come unico punto d’appoggio. Ma sei sicura di non ritenerlo così importante solo perché non c’è Lewis? Sei sicura che, quando sarà tornato, non riconquisterà nuovamente il posto nel tuo cuore che ora è occupato da Tonks? »

Meda rifletté sulla domanda. Come aveva già fatto negli ultimi giorni, richiamò alla memoria tutti i ricordi dell’anno prima, quando Lewis era con lei. I suoi baci, le sue carezze, la sua voce, il modo che aveva di starle accanto. Tutto. Poi li confrontò con altri più recenti, quelli con Ted. Se prima si era sentita bene, ora ogni emozione sembrava infinitamente più intensa.

Lewis era un bravo ragazzo, sì, a chiunque poteva sembrare perfetto. Ted non lo era. Era disordinato, a volte timido, impacciato, cocciuto. Spesso diceva cose del tutto fuori luogo, la prendeva in giro fino a farla arrabbiare, a volte persino stare male. Pensava che tutto potesse essergli perdonato con un semplice sorriso. Aveva l’impressione che se un giorno avessero litigato veramente, non si sarebbero più rivolti la parola. E aveva molti altri difetti.

Ma mai, mai, Andromeda si era sentita così felice, tranquilla, protetta. Sapeva dire le cose giuste quando ne aveva veramente bisogno, e non era semplici frasi fatte, che la gente ripeteva sperando di farla star meglio. Le guardava dentro come pochi erano riusciti a fare. La capiva, e non la considerava troppo grande per avere debolezze.

Ted non era perfetto. Lewis forse sì. Ma lui aveva un unico, grande difetto: non era Ted.

Era sicura che rivedere Lewis non le avrebbe fatto dimenticare Ted?

« Sì. Sì, ne sono sicura ».

Alex la osservò attentamente.

« Allora non ho altro da dirti. Spero che tu sarai felice. Lewis in qualche modo supererà anche questa ».

Meda abbracciò l’amica. Da quanto tempo non lo faceva? Gli unici abbracci che riusciva a ricordare erano quelli di Ted.

Quando si separarono, Alex si ricordò per quale motivo la stava cercando.

« Mi sono dimenticata! Ti vuole Bellatrix, è in Sala Comune ».

Andromeda uscì in fretta dal dormitorio.

Sulle poltrone davanti al caminetto spento c’erano le sue sorelle e Rodolphus.

« Finalmente sei arrivata, credevo ti fossi persa ».

Meda si scusò per il ritardo.

« Ora che siete entrambe qui » Bella si rivolse alle due sorelle minori, « posso iniziare. Mi pare inutile dire che voi due sarete le damigelle, quindi… »

« Cosa? »

Andromeda la guardò a bocca aperta. Bella sollevò un sopracciglio, perplessa.

« Chiudi quella bocca, sembri una stupida. Come sarebbe a dire “cosa?” »

Meda si voltò verso Narcissa, ma lei non sembrava sorpresa dalle parole di Bella.

« Damigelle? Per… per cosa? »

Ora tutti e tre la guardavano come se le fosse spuntata una seconda testa. Fu Rod a risponderle.

« Per il nostro matrimonio! Per cos’altro? »

Quando Bellatrix vide che la sorella continuava a fissarla con occhi sbarrati, perse la pazienza.

« Insomma, Andromeda! È da un pezzo che ne parliamo! Dove hai la testa in questi ultimi mesi? Lo sapevi che io e Rodolphus ci saremo sposati! »

Sua sorella aveva ragione: era stata così presa da Ted che si era dimenticata di tutto il resto, perfino della sua famiglia. Immaginava che i due si sarebbero sposati, ma non si aspettava avvenisse così presto.

« Scusa, hai ragione, ultimamente sono immersa nei miei pensieri. Ma non credevo vi sareste sposati così presto! Quando? »

« Appena finita la scuola, perché dovremmo aspettare? »

Finita la scuola. Mancava così poco, poi Bellatrix le avrebbe lasciate per andare a vivere in un’altra casa con suo  _marito_. Preferì non pensarci.

« Bene » rispose. « Quindi… Stavi dicendo? »

Dopo essersi assicurata che tutti le prestassero la dovuta attenzione, Bella riprese il discorso. Aveva lasciato l’onore e l’onere di organizzare tutto a sua madre, ma voleva assicurarsi che alcune cose si svolgessero come voleva lei. Spiegò alle sorelle come dovevano comportarsi nel ruolo di damigelle.

« Guai a voi se rovinerete qualcosa! Gran parte della comunità magica, o almeno, quella che conta, sarà presente alla cerimonia, non voglio brutte sorprese ».

Dopo aver esaurito l’argomento, aggiunse un’ultima cosa:

« Ovviamente avrete un cavaliere, non potete presentarvi senza. Cissy, confido che Lucius accetterà di accompagnarti. Per quanto riguarda te, Meda, penso che Lewis tornerà in tempo, giusto? »

Andromeda sentì un peso sul petto. Lewis non aveva più nessun obbligo nei suoi confronti, perché avrebbe dovuto accompagnarla? Ma dopotutto, non poteva neanche dirle che ormai non stavano più insieme, avrebbe fatto troppe domande: parlarle di Ted era fuori discussione.

_Cosa faccio?_

« Sì, certo » rispose.

Avrebbe chiesto a Lewis di farle questo favore, di accompagnarla al matrimonio, come amico. Nel caso non avesse accettato, si sarebbe inventata qualcosa. Temeva che l’alternativa fosse Rabastan Lestrange. Rabbrividì al pensiero di ballare con lui. No, Lewis l’avrebbe aiutata.

_Sempre che non sia troppo arrabbiato per farlo._

Meda salutò tutti e uscì dalla Sala Comune. Andò in Guferia per spedire la lettera a Lewis. Poi si diresse in biblioteca, sperando di trovarci Ted. Sorrise sollevata quando lo vide seduto al solito tavolo, intento a leggere un libro Babbano.

« Che libro è? » chiese, facendolo sobbalzare per lo spavento.

Ted si voltò verso di lei, sorpreso di vederla.

«  _Il ritratto di Dorian Grey_  » disse. « È una bella storia, anche se immagino non finirà bene. Me l’ha prestato mia cugina ».

Andromeda avrebbe voluto chiedergli di più su quel libro, ma Ted la anticipò.

« Cos’è successo? Sembri preoccupata ».

La ragazza si sedette al suo fianco e lui l’attirò a sé, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle. Normalmente si sarebbe seduta dall’altra parte del tavolo, per guardarlo in faccia mentre parlavano, ma quel giorno aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino.

« È arrivata una lettera di Lewis, lo vedrò al binario quando torneremo a Londra ».

Ted si irrigidì appena. Non avevano mai parlato di Lewis, se non un paio di volte quando ancora stavano iniziando a conoscersi. Ted sapeva bene che, ufficialmente, i due stavano ancora insieme, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che ormai Meda non lo vedeva più come prima. Aveva però paura che il suo ritorno potesse cambiare tutto. Ci aveva messo tanto per conquistare la fiducia di Andromeda, non voleva perderla proprio ora che era sua.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, lei continuò.

« Gli ho risposto, ho spedito la lettera prima di venire qua. Gli ho detto di noi » si interruppe. « Alex ha ragione, non posso aspettare che lo scopra da solo. È meglio che lo sappia ».

Ted annuì.

« Gli hai anche detto chi sono? »

Meda sollevò il capo dal suo petto per guardarlo negli occhi. Si morse il labbro.

« No. Ma » aggiunse in fretta, « non perché mi vergogno di te. Al momento non ha importanza di chi mi sono innamorata, voglio solo che sappia che ora c’è qualcun altro nel mio cuore ».

Ted ringraziò che la ragazza non fosse più appoggiata a lui, altrimenti avrebbe sentito il cuore schizzargli fuori dal petto.  _Innamorata_. Aveva detto proprio così, innamorata.

L’emozione suscitatagli da quelle parole fu però sostituita da un altro pensiero.

« Neanche le tue sorelle sanno di me » disse.

Andromeda abbassò gli occhi.

« Ho paura di come potrebbero reagire. Non mi vergogno di te, solo… Loro, come tutta la mia famiglia, non ti accetterebbero, lo so ».

« Così però rimandi solo il problema » disse Ted.

« Lo so. Però, per favore, abbiamo ancora due anni da trascorrere qui. Possiamo non pensarci? Ti prego ».

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio. Avrebbe voluto urlare ai quattro venti i sentimenti che provava per lei, ma Andromeda gli chiedeva di mantenere il segreto. Avrebbe potuto dire che no, non era disposto a nascondersi come se stessero facendo qualcosa di male. Non erano loro quelli sbagliati.

Abbassò lo sguardo su di lei. Lo guardava speranzosa, chiedendogli di farle quella promessa. Non poteva resistere a quegli occhi, che sembravano fatti per incantare chiunque li guardasse.

Gli chiedeva il silenzio in cambio della tranquillità.

« Ti prego ».

« Va bene ».

Lo abbracciò, baciandolo lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spezzo una lancia in favore di Andromeda per la lettera a Lewis: non è il massimo venire a sapere queste cose per lettera, lo so. Ma secondo me (e secondo Andromeda) è peggio tornare a casa felici e contenti e trovarsi davanti qualcosa che è già un fatto da parecchio tempo... Almeno il povero Lewis ha tempo per prepararsi alla cosa! Boh, per me era la soluzione migliore u.u Ma si parleranno ancora, tranquilli!   
> Nymphy xxx


	20. Nuove scoperte

**Giugno 5° anno**

Andromeda uscì dallo scompartimento per sgranchirsi un po’ le gambe. Passare il viaggio di ritorno con Alex e Amelia non era stata l’idea migliore: Alex non smetteva un attimo di parlare, cercando di stare allegra. Meda le rispondeva appena, immersa nei suoi pensieri e preoccupata per l’imminente incontro con Lewis. Amelia se ne stava zitta a fissare fuori dal finestrino.

Andromeda si chiedeva perché si fosse seduta nel loro scompartimento, se palesemente non aveva voglia di stare in loro compagnia. L’unica risposta che era riuscita a darsi era che non avesse altro posto dove andare: in quei cinque anni era sempre stata con Lucretia e, di conseguenza, con le altre due amiche. A quanto ne sapeva, non aveva stretto particolare amicizia con altre persone.

Scosse la testa, scacciando quei pensieri. La loro amicizia si stava rovinando, era inutile ignorarlo: senza Lucretia stare insieme era più difficile.

Meda si diresse verso la coda del treno, gettando un’occhiata ai numerosi scompartimenti. Chissà dov’era Ted. Il giorno prima avevano deciso di trascorrere il viaggio insieme ai rispettivi amici, ma ora non era più della stessa idea. Dopotutto, Alex e Amelia le avrebbe sicuramente viste durante l’estate, Ted no.

Un’intera estate senza Ted. Di fronte a quella prospettiva, il 1° settembre le sembrava lontanissimo. Doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per vederlo ancora, ma come sfuggire al controllo dei genitori? Spesso, durante l’estate precedente, lei e Cissy avevano coperto Bellatrix durante le sue misteriose uscite notturne: non aveva mai rivelato cosa faceva, ma dall’espressione che aveva quando tornava, Andromeda era sicura che non fosse niente di buono.

Sua sorella iniziava a spaventarla. Tutti, o quasi, nella sua famiglia condividevano l’odio verso i Babbani, ma Bella sembrava la più decisa a sostenere la superiorità dei maghi. Una volta Meda l’aveva sentita parlare di Caccia al Babbano. Rabbrividì.

La sua mente stava vagando. Ted. Le sue sorelle avrebbero fatto lo stesso per lei? Forse sì, ma avrebbero voluto sapere il perché. E questo voleva dire parlar loro di Ted. No, non poteva funzionare. Nessuno in famiglia l’avrebbe potuta aiutare. Tranne forse…

« Zio Alphard! » esclamò.

Subito si tappò la bocca con una mano, controllando che nessuno l’avesse sentita.

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Se avesse raccontato a suo zio di Ted, lui l’avrebbe capita e aiutata! A dir la verità non ne era del tutto sicura, ma sapeva che lui non approvava completamente le idee del resto della famiglia. Valeva la pena fare un tentativo. Avrebbe potuto raccontare ai suoi genitori di una visita allo zio come scusa per vedere Ted.

Sorrise felice al pensiero.

Era arrivata in fondo al treno, dove c’era uno scompartimento vuoto. Fece per tornare indietro, quando si sentì afferrare per la spalle, coprire la bocca da una mano e trascinare nello scompartimento. Appena riuscì a liberarsi si girò di scatto, sfoderando la bacchetta. Davanti a lei, Ted le sorrideva.

« Stupido, mi hai spaventata! » sbottò, prima di baciarlo.

« Cosa ci fai qui? » chiesero all’unisono.

« Ti seguivo. Come mai vaghi da sola per il treno? Non dovevi essere con le tue amiche? » chiese Ted, sedendosi vicino al finestrino.

« Ero stanca di star con loro, avevo bisogno di muovermi un po’ » rispose, appoggiandosi a lui.

La strinse a sé.

« A cosa stavi pensando? Ti ho sentita parlare ».

Andromeda arrossì.

« Pensavo a… noi. A un modo per vederci quest’estate. Non voglio stare senza di te fino a settembre! »

Ted sorrise, baciandola sul collo.

« Neanch’io. E ti è venuto in mente qualcosa? » sussurrò.

« Pensavo che avrei potuto chiedere aiuto a zio Alphard ».

Il ragazzo si staccò da lei.

« Un tuo parente? Pensi sia sicuro? »

« Lo zio non è come gli altri. Sono sicura che se sapesse di te, capirebbe. O almeno manterrebbe il segreto con i miei ».

Ted rimase in silenzio per un po’.

« Mi pare una magnifica idea ».

Tornarono a baciarsi lentamente, assaporando ogni attimo. Le labbra di Andromeda e Ted non si staccavano quasi l’una dall’altra, tanta era la voglia di amarsi, di volersi bene e di scambiarsi affetto e tenerezza.

Quasi sorridevano fra un lungo bacio e l’altro, e anche senza guardarsi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, potevano perfettamente immaginare il sorriso radioso che si dipingeva sulle loro labbra voraci. Si percepivano a vicenda, sentivano le emozioni l’uno dell’altra.

Erano felici, Ted lo capiva attimo dopo attimo sempre di più. I suoi baci crescevano di intensità man mano che il profumo dei capelli della ragazza si faceva intenso ai suoi sensi, man mano che la morbidezza di quelle labbra accarezzava le sue, molto più ruvide.

Sentiva di desiderarla tanto.

Si avvicinò a lei con maggiore fervore, goffamente e pieno di inesperto desiderio. I suoi movimenti impetuosi la costrinsero ad appoggiarsi al sedile. Lei sospirò leggermente, spaventata da quella nuova situazione; lui subito se ne accorse e cercò di placare tutto quel desiderio improvviso.

Prese ad accarezzarla più lentamente: prima, delicato, sulle braccia, risalendo piano fino alle spalle, poi ancora una volta poco più ardito, posando le mani fra i suoi capelli, così morbidi e profumati.

Con un sospiro più profondo e appassionato, si allontanò dalle labbra di lei, appena il tempo di scambiarsi un sorriso sincero e leggermente titubante. Poi Ted tornò a sfiorare con le labbra il viso della ragazza, scendendo felice e incoraggiato a sfiorarle il collo. Andromeda trattenne il fiato per alcuni secondi: un profondo vuoto allo stomaco, doloroso e piacevole allo stesso tempo, s’impadronì di lei.

Lo desiderava, ma aveva paura; voleva che continuasse, ma non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo dopo.

Sentiva veri e propri brividi dove lui la toccava. Sulla pelle, sì, ma era soprattutto la sua mente che le mandava segnali sconvolgenti ad ogni languido e leggero tocco di lui: il suo Ted.

Non l’aveva mai accarezzata così. Avrebbe voluto ricambiare tutto, tutte le carezze, tutti gli sguardi, tutto quel piacere sconosciuto e meraviglioso che lui le stava regalando così improvvisamente e inaspettatamente. In quel momento, però, non riusciva a fare altro che sospirare, persa nel suo affetto, nella sua passione e in quella particolare irruenza che le dimostrava per la prima volta da che lo conosceva.

Senza pensare, portò con titubanza la mano al primo bottone della camicetta di quella divisa sempre così perfetta, sempre così elegante e distinta. Lo fece uscire lentamente dall’asola e si sentì tremendamente in imbarazzo per quel gesto improvviso e incontrollato.

Ted si bloccò, fissandola negli occhi. Si scambiarono uno sguardo innocente e ardito, complice e ingannevole, pieno di dubbi, paure e domande. Colmo di amore e fiducia, pronto a superare ogni difficoltà di quel momento.

Mentre Ted iniziava a sfiorare con le labbra quella piacevole ed inattesa scoperta, Andromeda decise di regalare qualche timida tenerezza anche a colui che in quel momento sentiva di amare sopra ogni altra cosa. Un sentimento forte e pieno era esploso nel suo cuore e nella sua anima: non voleva più fermare nulla, si sentiva felice e libera come non le era quasi mai capitato in tutta la sua vita.

Con le sue dita morbide e aggraziate, con tocco dolce ed esitante, accarezzò lentamente la schiena di Ted, soffermandosi su quelle spalle larghe che le davano sicurezza quando lui l’abbracciava.

Il treno fischiò. Entrambi si bloccarono, mentre i sentimenti crescevano ancora di più, ignorando quel richiamo che segnava la fine del loro magico momento.

Si allontanarono lentamente l’uno dall’altra, a fatica, gli occhi chiusi, tentennanti, tornando spesso ad avvicinarsi leggermente, quasi rifiutando di lasciare che il mondo esterno si insinuasse tra loro.

Andromeda si allontanò per prima, appena più decisa di Ted, che avrebbe desiderato continuare all’infinito: poco gli importava, in verità, del fischio del treno che annunciava l’arrivo alla stazione.

Subito Andromeda sentì la mancanza del suo corpo caldo, avrebbe voluto che tornasse ad abbracciarla, ad accarezzarla.

Era ancora confusa da tutte quelle emozioni provate per la prima volta: desiderava continuare anche lei, ma allo stesso tempo era sollevata dal doversi fermare. Sentiva tanta confusione e felicità dentro al suo cuore.

Si guardarono in silenzio, timidi e imbarazzati, ma gioendo per ciò che pian piano stavano scoprendo insieme.

Il treno intanto si era fermato, dovevano scendere. Ted le aprì la porta dello scompartimento. Si guardarono un’ultima volta, salutandosi con un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  Poi, riluttanti, si diressero a recuperare i rispettivi bagagli.

 

 

« Lewis! »

Nella confusione, Andromeda vide Alex correre verso il fratello e abbracciarlo. Subito sentì il cuore batterle all’impazzata per l’agitazione. E ora? Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Sempre se lui avesse voluto parlarle, ovviamente.

Strofinò le mani sudate sulla gonna, avvicinandosi ai due fratelli. Fece un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi.

_Stai calma, Andromeda. Non c’è niente di cui avere paura. Ora vai lì e gli parli con calma. Non sei la prima e non sarai l’ultima a dover lasciare un ragazzo._

« Ciao » disse, sforzandosi di guardarlo negli occhi.

Subito lui smise di sorridere.

« Ciao » rispose.

Alex passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra, indecisa su cosa fare.

« Io… vado a salutare mamma e papà » borbottò, correndo via.

I due si guardarono, imbarazzati.

« Andromeda… »

« Lewis… »

Risero, nervosi.

« Mi dispiace » disse Meda, trattenendo il respiro.

Il ragazzo sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

« Dispiace anche a me. Forse avrei dovuto starti più vicina, non dev’essere stato un bel periodo per te. Non sono però neanche sicuro che questo avrebbe cambiato molto le cose ».

Fece per parlare, ma lui la interruppe.

« Devo essere sincero, non me l’aspettavo. Credevo di tornare e trovarti qui ad aspettarmi. Vederti e abbracciarti. Credevo che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Mi sbagliavo ».

Andromeda sentì gli occhi pizzicarle per le lacrime, ma sbatté forte le palpebre per trattenerle. Si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto, ma almeno Lewis non le stava urlando contro.

« Mi sei mancato, davvero! Solo che… »

« Solo che ora mi vedi solo come un amico » completò la frase. « Sì, ho capito. Meda, io sono ancora innamorato di te. Non posso farci niente. Col tempo passerà, spero ».

Sentì un enorme peso sullo stomaco.

« Troverai sicuramente un’altra che ti meriti più di me » sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Lewis le chiese:

« Posso almeno sapere chi è? »

Lo sapeva. Sapeva che gliel’avrebbe chiesto. E come biasimarlo? Era giusto che sapesse chi aveva rubato il cuore di quella che fino a poco tempo prima era la sua ragazza.

« Lui… »

Lewis alzò lo sguardo, fissando qualcosa alle sue spalle. Qualcosa, o qualcuno. Meda si voltò. Appoggiato a un pilastro di pietra, Ted li osservava da lontano.

Dapprima si sentì infastidita. Doveva proprio controllarla come se fosse una bambina? Sapeva cavarsela anche da sola! Ma poi fu sollevata che fosse lì vicino a lei. Voleva assicurarsi che non le accadesse niente.

Il ragazzo si accorse che entrambi lo stavano guardando e lo interpretò come un invito ad avvicinarsi.

Ted si fermò al fianco della ragazza, mettendole un braccio attorno alla vita. Sapeva bene che ormai Andromeda era sua, ma voleva essere sicuro che quel ragazzo alto e moro lo capisse.

« Lui è Ted Tonks » disse Meda, osservando attentamente lo scambio di occhiate tra i due.

« Un Nato Babbano, presumo » disse Lewis, stringendo le labbra.

Ted si irrigidì appena.

« È un problema? » ribatté.

Guardò di sfuggita la ragazza.

« No, certo che no. Solo… non me l’aspettavo » disse, e allungò la mano.

Sorpreso, Ted la strinse.

Andromeda sospirò sollevata.

« Bene » disse, sorridendo. « Lewis, devo chiederti un grande favore. Tra due settimane mia sorella Bella si sposa. Vorrei che mi accompagnassi al matrimonio ».

« Cosa? » esclamarono insieme i due.

Meda si voltò verso Ted, colpevole.

« Loro non sanno di te, ricordi? Sono convinti che mi presenterò alla cerimonia con Lewis. Non voglio rovinare la festa a Bella ». Poi si rivolse all’altro: « Non sei obbligato a farlo, ma te lo chiedo lo stesso. Solo come amici, ovviamente. Non me lo merito, ma… Tu sei amico di Bella, no? »

Lewis fece una smorfia.

« Ti prego, prometto che non ti chiederò più niente. Per favore ».

Come poteva resistere a quello sguardo? Anche volendo, non ci sarebbe riuscito. Ci mise poco a cedere. Come amici, certo. Ma sarebbe comunque stata un’occasione per passare una giornata insieme.

« D’accordo ».

Andromeda lo abbracciò.

« Grazie, grazie, grazie! »

Ted lo guardò torvo.

« Come amici. Se vengo a sapere che le hai fatto qualcosa… »

« Tranquillo » lo interruppe. « So controllarmi ».

Meda doveva ammettere che vedere Ted così geloso e protettivo le piaceva. Molto.

« Io ora devo andare. Ci vedremo presto! Promesso » aggiunse, fissando il suo ragazzo.

« Ciao Meda ».

« Ciao Dromeda ».

Andromeda si allontanò alla ricerca della sua famiglia. Era andata bene. Si sentiva ancora un po’ in colpa, ma il peggio era passato.

 _No, il peggio sarà quando lo scopriranno a casa_.

Preferì non pensarci. Se stavano attenti, a casa non l’avrebbero mai saputo.

Rivedere Lewis era stato strano. Quell’anno di lontananza aveva eretto tra loro un muro che non sarebbero più riusciti ad abbattere. Ted era quel muro. Andromeda avrebbe voluto stare con uno ed essere amica dell’altro, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile. L’attrazione che prima provava per Lewis era scomparsa, ora ne aveva le prove: quando l’aveva abbracciato, non aveva sentito niente, se non la gratitudine per la promessa di accompagnarla al matrimonio.

Il contatto tra i loro corpi non le aveva provocato quella scossa di energia che invece sentiva con Ted. Le aveva fatto piacere rivederlo, niente di più. Ci sarebbe voluto un po’ prima che potessero tornare a parlare tranquillamente senza sentirsi in imbarazzo. Sperava che il giorno del matrimonio riuscissero a essere più sciolti, o qualcuno avrebbe potuto sospettare qualcosa.

Ripensò al momento in cui si erano salutati.

 _Meda_. Tutti in famiglia la chiamavano così, come pure le amiche. Si era abituata a quel nome, non ci faceva neanche più caso. Le era sembrato ovvio che anche Lewis lo facesse.

 _Dromeda_. Solo Ted usava quel nome. Perché poi? Non era molto più corto di “Andromeda”. Ma le piaceva. Le piaceva moltissimo, se lo pronunciava lui. Con quella voce, con quel tono… Sentiva un piacere mai provato! In quelle poche sillabe Ted ci metteva tutta la dolcezza che riusciva a trasmettere.  _Dromeda_. Avrebbe voluto sentirlo ripetere all’infinito. Da lui.

Ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri, salutò appena i genitori, incamminandosi verso casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mercoledì prossimo, fatemi sapere i vostri pareri!  
> Nymphy xxx


	21. Grazie, zio!

**Estate 5° anno**

Andromeda si lasciò cadere sul letto, esausta. Era stava una giornata veramente pesante, e per fortuna era solo una delle damigelle! Probabilmente se la sposa fosse stata lei, ora non avrebbe più avuto la forza neanche di respirare. Pensò a quanto doveva essere stanca Bella, che aveva avuto tutto il giorno gente attorno, la maggior parte della quale era lì solo per l’alta posizione delle loro famiglie nella società magica.

Bella. Da quel giorno era ufficiale, se n’era andata. Ora aveva una sua casa, con suo marito, dove insieme avrebbero potuto costruire una famiglia. Non sarebbe tornata con loro.

Meda si asciugò in fretta una lacrima. Certo, questo non voleva dire che non sarebbero più state sorelle! Erano ancora una famiglia, anche se abitavano in posti diversi. Lei e Narcissa avrebbero potuto vederla quando volevano. Ma avrebbe avuto tempo per le sorelle? O sarebbe stata troppo occupata per curarsi anche di loro? Scacciò quel pensiero. Il tempo l’avrebbe trovato di certo! Andromeda sapeva che a chi non le conosceva bene poteva sembrare che Bellatrix non fosse molto legata alle sorelle minori, ma si sbagliavano.

Forse era meno incline a dimostrare affetto, ma negli anni Meda e Cissy avevano imparato a capire anche dai piccoli gesti quanto volesse loro bene. Anni prima, quando Narcissa era ancora troppo piccola per partecipare alle loro chiacchiere “da grandi”, Bella e Andromeda passavano le serata sedute sul letto della maggiore, a parlare al lume di candela.

 

_« Non possiamo accenderne un’altra? È ancora troppo buio » sussurrò una vocina intimorita._

_« Dai, sciocca! Hai paura del buio? Cosa credi, che spunti un mostro da sotto il letto? »_

_Andromeda si ritrasse contro il muro, sollevandosi le coperte fin sopra la testa, gli occhi chiusi._

_Bella aveva smesso di ridere, c’era silenzio. Lentamente, abbassò la sua protezione improvvisata. La candela era spenta, l’unica luce che entrava nella stanza era quella flebile della luna, che illuminava appena il pavimento davanti alla finestra._

_« B-Bella? »_

_Nessuno rispose._

_« Bella! Sei cattiva! Dai, per favore, accendi la luce! Bella! »_

_Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, non osava muoversi. Si sentì toccare il braccio. Urlò. A pochi centimetri dal sua viso si accese una candela._

_« Meda! Smettila di urlare, o arrivano mamma e papà! Eddai, era solo uno scherzo! »_

_Al suo fianco Bellatrix cercava di calmarla, ma lei continuava a piangere._

_« Sei proprio una fifona » borbottò la maggiore. Poi l’abbracciò, impacciata, cercando di imitare i gesti della madre quando doveva addormentare Narcissa durante la notte._

_Andromeda si calmò, stringendosi alla sorella._

_« Perché mi fai questi scherzi? » chiese, asciugandosi le lacrime._

_« Perché sei una fifona! » esclamò l’altra, alzando gli occhi al cielo._

_Ma ti voglio bene lo stesso. Questo Meda lo sapeva. Sorrise._

 

Andromeda sorrise, ricordando quei momenti. Per ogni cosa, c’era Bella. A lei diceva tutto, anche se sapeva che poi sarebbe stata presa in giro. Si fidava di lei.

Però… Sì, c’era un però. Con gli anni, crescendo, le cose erano cambiate. Si erano allontanate, avevano smesso di cercarsi a vicenda. Bellatrix aveva i suoi amici, doveva mostrare di essere cresciuta e di poter partecipare alle avventure dei ragazzi più grandi. Non poteva far questo, se doveva badare anche alla sorellina.

Meda soffocò un singhiozzo. Avrebbe voluto che tutto tornasse come prima, quando Hogwarts era ancora un sogno lontano. Sospirò. Era il corso delle cose, non poteva farci niente.

La porta della camera si aprì. Spuntò una testa bionda e spettinata. Andromeda si mise a sedere, invitando Narcissa ad entrare.

« Mi mancherà tanto » sussurrò.

L’abbracciò.

« Non se n’è andata per sempre! La andremo a trovare ogni settimana! Vedrai, non sarà tanto male! »

Cissy la guardò.

« Tu non te ne andrai, vero? Se vai via tu, io resto da sola ».

Narcissa si mostrava forte e decisa con gli altri, ma le sue sorelle sapevano che era più fragile di quanto non volesse far credere.

« Manca ancora un po’ prima che io mi sposi! Stai tranquilla, non me ne andrò tanto presto! Chi lo sa, magari tu ti sistemerai prima di me! »

Cissy rise, rasserenata.

« Rimarremo comunque sorelle ».

 

Quando Narcissa fu uscita dalla camera, Andromeda tornò a pensare alla giornata appena trascorsa. Era andato tutto bene, anche con Lewis. Non l’avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza, era stato eccezionale. Dopo alcuni minuti l’imbarazzo era svanito e avevano potuto continuare a chiacchierare come dei buoni amici. Non aveva mai tentato di andare più a fondo, tranne in un momento particolare.

Si erano accorti che Druella li stava guardando, sospettosa. Per evitare inconvenienti, Lewis l’aveva abbracciata, sussurrandole delle scuse. Quando si erano separati e Andromeda l’aveva guardato negli occhi, aveva capito quanto invece lui fosse felice di averla vicino. Per lei quell’abbraccio non aveva significato niente, anzi, si era sentita un po’ a disagio, lì davanti a tutti. Si era allontanata in fretta, non doveva permettere che si ripetesse. Gli avrebbe solo fatto più male, lui doveva dimenticarla. Lei aveva Ted, ora.

Ted. Le sembrava di non vederlo da un’eternità. Non potevano scriversi, sarebbe stato rischioso. Suo zio era presente alla cerimonia, ma non avevano potuto parlare in privato. Andromeda gli aveva solo detto che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per risolvere un problema, e lui l’aveva invitata a casa sua per un tè, il giorno dopo. Non restava altro da fare che aspettare.

 

« Ecco la mia nipote preferita! Come stai, Meda? Ti sei ripresa da ieri? »

Alphard le tenne la porta aperta, lasciandola entrare.

« Sono ancora un po’ stanca, ma sto bene! Zio, ti devo parlare » disse, seria.

Lui annuì.

« Andiamo di là ».

Si fecero portare il tè da un vecchio elfo domestico e si accomodarono fuori, sotto un piccolo portico. Alphard attese in silenzio che la ragazza iniziasse a parlare.

« Si tratta di un ragazzo » sussurrò.

« Lewis? Non mi sembravate molto legati, ieri » osservò.

Andromeda sospirò.

« Io e Lewis non stiamo più insieme. Ci siamo lasciati l’ultimo giorno di scuola, anche se in realtà era da un po’ che… Be’, c’è un altro ragazzo ».

Lo zio sorrise.

« L’avevo immaginato. Sembri molto più felice dell’ultima volta in cui ti ho vista » disse. « E dimmi, chi è? Lo conosco? »

Meda arrossì.

« No. Lui è… È proprio questo il problema, zio! Voglio dire, per noi non lo è per niente, ma… »

« Andromeda » la bloccò lui. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto girare attorno alla questione per un pezzo, prima di dire qual era il vero problema.

« Lui è un Nato Babbano » disse tutto d’un fiato. « Si chiama Ted Tonks, è del mio anno, Tassorosso. Nell’ultimo anno abbiamo passato tanti pomeriggi insieme in biblioteca, anche se io all’inizio lo ignoravo. Però poi abbiamo fatto amicizia e… Quando Lucretia è… morta… Be’, lui mi ha aiutata molto… »

« E te ne sei innamorata » concluse per lei.

Meda lo guardò. Era un po’ stupito, ma non sembrava arrabbiato.

« Sì » sussurrò.

Era un sollievo aver finalmente detto tutto a qualcuno. Si sentiva liberata da un peso.

« Per favore, non dirlo a mamma e papà! »

« Non lo farò » lo rassicurò lui. « Ma stai attenta. Da come ti brillano gli occhi, so che ti piace davvero. Ora a voi sembra tutto semplice, avete appena sedici anni. Crescendo sarà più difficile. La tua posizione non è delle migliori, Andromeda ».

« Lo so. Sono venuta da te perché speravo in un aiuto. Non vogliamo stare separati per tutta l’estate! Non ce la farei » ammise. « Pensavo che, magari, potresti… coprirmi. Potrei raccontare ai miei che vengo qui e… » lasciò la frase in sospeso.

Alphard la guardò, pensieroso.

« Sei furba, Meda » disse.

Rifletté bene, prima di dare una risposta alla richiesta della nipote.

« Potrei aiutarti, ma » bloccò subito l’entusiasmo della ragazza. « Ma ad alcune condizioni ».

Andromeda si fece attenta.

« Per prima cosa, voglio conoscere questo ragazzo. Quando vieni qui sei sotto la mia responsabilità, non voglio che ti accada niente. Mi fido di te, ma voglio essere sicuro ».

Annuì, la proposta dello zio le sembrava ragionevole.

« E poi » aggiunse, strizzando l’occhio. « Voglio proprio vedere chi ha avuto l’ardire di conquistare il cuore di una Black, per di più della mia nipote preferita ».

Meda arrossì, sorridendo.

« L’altra condizione è che, almeno per le prime volte – perché immagino non ti accontenterai di vederlo una volta sola – dovrete incontrarvi qui. Così sarò sicuro che non ti succederà niente. Tranquilla, vi lascerò da soli » aggiunse sorridendo.

Andromeda arrossì ancora di più.

«­ Grazie, zio! » esclamò, abbracciandolo.

Non vedeva l’ora di vedere Ted.

 

Quella mattina si svegliò presto, non appena i raggi del sole le sfiorarono il viso. Rimase per un po’ così, distesa sul letto a fissare il baldacchino. Era agitata; sentiva il cuore martellarle nel petto, unico rumore nella stanza silenziosa. Sorrise. Era passato quasi un mese dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, chissà se era cambiato. Forse si era fatto crescere i capelli, o magari li aveva tagliati.

Chissà come stava, se stava passando bene le vacanze… Se gli era mancata.

_Andromeda, basta, calmati._

Si alzò, cercando di tenere a bada l’eccitazione. Per quanto ne sapevano i suoi genitori, quel giorno sarebbe andata a trovare lo zio Alphard e, per quanto volesse bene allo zio, sarebbe stato sospettoso se fosse stata così entusiasta di vederlo.

Scelse con cura i vestiti dall’armadio: stando a scuola, Ted l’aveva vista solo a Hogsmeade senza la divisa. Non aveva vestiti Babbani, ma a casa dello zio non sarebbero serviti. Scartò i vestiti più eleganti e quelli più vistosi. Dopo molte indecisioni, optò per un vestito semplice, azzurro. Si ammirò davanti allo specchio, sorridendo.

Con la coda dell’occhio notò la lettera di Ted sopra al tavolino. La rilesse per l’ennesima volta. Per potersi vedere avevano dovuto trovare un modo per scriversi e, visto che era poco sicuro far arrivare le lettere a casa Black, Andromeda aveva chiesto allo zio di fare da intermediario. Per non abusare della sua gentilezza, avevano mandato una sola lettera a testa, poche semplici righe.

Ma quelle poche semplici righe, in quei giorni, Andromeda le aveva lette fino a consumare la pergamena. Con un sospiro, mise la lettera nel cassetto e corse a far colazione.

 

Quando uscì dal camino, nel salotto, quasi si aspettava di trovare Ted ad attenderla. Invece c’era solo Alphard. Salutò lo zio, felice, senza riuscire a trattenere l’entusiasmo. Ancora pochi minuti e lo avrebbe rivisto.

« Ehi, Meda, hai dormito stanotte? Ti vedo un po’ agitata » chiese lui, ridendo.

« Sì, ho dormito, e ho fatto sogni stupendi! Ma è da stamattina presto che aspetto! » rispose, camminando per la stanza.

« Vedo che ti sei preparata con molta cura » commentò, osservando il vestito e i capelli che, dopo molte incertezze, Andromeda aveva deciso di lasciare sciolti, fermati solo da un fermaglio azzurro come l’abito.

« A Ted piacciono così » si giustificò, vedendo che lo zio si era soffermato proprio sui capelli.

« Quel ragazzo è fortunato ad aver trovato una fanciulla così bella » sorrise.

Dopo aver fatto almeno cinque volte il giro del salotto, mentre passava davanti alla finestra, Andromeda vide qualcuno avvicinarsi alla casa. Era ancora lontano, ma non ebbe nessuna esitazione a riconoscere Ted.

Corse verso la porta e la spalancò. Poi si bloccò, notando lo zio dietro di lei.

« Vai » la incoraggiò.

Senza pensarci due volte, Meda corse. Corse come non aveva mai fatto, in mezzo all’erba, senza pensare al vento che le spettinava i capelli o allo sforzo che le stava tingendo le guance di rosso. Corse e basta. Verso il suo Ted. L’ansia per l’incontro era svanita, ora c’era solo la felicità. Il cuore le batteva velocissimo, ma non solo per la corsa.

Non appena Ted la vide, si fermò, pronto ad accoglierla tra le braccia. Andromeda quasi saltò, impaziente di annullare la distanza tra di loro.

Quando sentì le braccia di lui serrarsi attorno alla sua vita, quando percepì i loro corpi a contatto, il suo profumo, i suoi capelli solleticarle il collo, credette di scoppiare di gioia.

Si baciarono più volte, sorridendosi tra un bacio e l’altro. Quanto le erano mancate le sue labbra, le sue mani tra i capelli.

Da quando era tornata da Hogwarts, aveva passato ore nella sua stanza a rivivere attraverso i ricordi le emozioni provate quel giorno sul treno. Voleva provarle ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Dopo un tempo che le sembrò infinito ma anche troppo corto, si separarono. Andromeda lo guardò negli occhi. Aveva aspettato tanto quel momento, ora quasi non sapeva cosa dire. Lui le sorrise, la prese per mano e insieme si avvicinarono alla casa, dove, sulla porta, Alphard aveva osservato tutta la scena.

« E così tu sei il ragazzo che ha rubato il cuore alla mia nipote preferita » disse, con sguardo minaccioso.

Andromeda sapeva benissimo che con quell’espressione suo zio si stava solo divertendo a spaventare Ted, ma il ragazzo non lo conosceva. Osservò i due, curiosa di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

« Sì » confermò Ted a testa alta, stringendo la mano della ragazza al suo fianco.

L’uomo lo osservò attentamente, in silenzio. Poi il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso.

« Piacere di conoscerti. Alphard Black » disse infine, allungando la mano.

Anche Ted sorrise.

« Ted Tonks ».

Alphard li fece entrare in casa.

« Bene, ora vi lascio soli. Ted » aggiunse, attirando la sua attenzione. « Ti tengo d’occhio ».

« Può fidarsi di me, signor Black ».

« Chiamami Alphard ». Gli strizzò l’occhio, poi uscì dalla stanza. « Se avete bisogno di me, mi trovate in biblioteca ».

Finalmente soli, Andromeda si voltò verso il suo ragazzo.

« Mi sei mancato moltissimo » sussurrò, prima di baciarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In omaggio, un po' di baby Blacks :3  
> A mercoledì prossimo!  
> Nymphy xxx


	22. Cosa poteva volere di più?

**6° anno**

Andromeda uscì dal portone d’ingresso e si sedette sugli scalini. Respirò profondamente. L’aria di fine settembre era fresca, si stavano avvicinando le giornate fredde e buie, ma per lei quello era il profumo della libertà. Ripensandoci, non le dispiaceva troppo che Bellatrix si fosse diplomata. Narcissa, più piccola e inesperta, non la controllava come faceva sua sorella maggiore, per cui era più libera di fare ciò che voleva.

Certo, lei e Ted dovevano comunque stare attenti: l’unica a scuola che sapeva di loro era Alex, e nessuno dei due ci teneva a diffondere la notizia, non così presto, almeno. Se l’avessero saputo a casa…

Un venticello leggero le accarezzò il volto, portandole un profumo che conosceva bene. Si voltò. Ted era dietro di lei: le mani in tasca, i capelli spettinati e gli abiti in disordine. Lo osservò, il sorriso sulle labbra. Era così diverso dai ragazzi Purosangue che era solita frequentare a casa. Non aveva quel tocco di eleganza che suo cugino Sirius mostrava con orgoglio, né l’espressione di superiorità dei fratelli Lestrange.

Le si avvicinò.

« Forse è meglio spostarci dall’entrata, non vorrei che Pringle venisse a disturbarci ».

Si diressero verso il lago, sulla sponda nascosta dagli alberi. Quello era diventato il loro rifugio durante le giornate primaverili, quando ancora la temperatura consentiva loro di studiare all’aperto. Presto avrebbero dovuto spostarsi in biblioteca, al loro solito tavolo.

Ted si sedette sull’erba, senza preoccuparsi della terra che gli avrebbe sporcato i pantaloni della divisa. Andromeda gli si sedette sulle ginocchia, appoggiandosi al suo petto.

« Che programmi hai per oggi? »

Meda si portò la mano di lui in grembo, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

« Non so, quando mi sono alzata Alex e Amelia dormivano ancora; poi non le ho viste ».

« Sei a mia disposizione, quindi? » sussurrò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Andromeda rise.

« Dipende da cosa vuoi fare tu » rispose, voltandosi verso di lui.

Ted la baciò, lentamente, assaporando le sue labbra. Meda gli gettò le braccia al collo, facendolo quasi cadere all’indietro. Non le sarebbe dispiaciuto passare così tutta la giornata, tra le braccia di lui. Sarebbe stato bellissimo.

« Andromeda! Meda, sei qui? »

Alex spuntò da dietro gli alberi. Si bloccò di colpo non appena li vide, ancora abbracciati. I due ragazzi si staccarono subito, rossi in volto. Dopo un attimo di imbarazzo, Alex si ricordò per quale motivo stava cercando l’amica.

« Mi… Mi ha scritto Lewis » disse, guardando Ted con la coda dell’occhio.

Il ragazzo si irrigidì appena, ma rimase tranquillo.

« Si è fidanzato » continuò.

Andromeda aggrottò la fronte.

« Fidanzato? »

L’ultima volta che si erano visti, a giugno, lui non le aveva parlato di un’altra ragazza. Dopotutto, si erano appena lasciati… Era strano che facesse scelte del genere così in fretta.

« Sì, una ragazza inglese che ha conosciuto in Grecia. Si sono rivisti un paio di mesi fa e hanno iniziato a uscire insieme. All’inizio pensavo fosse solo per, sai, consolarsi… Ma a quanto pare fa sul serio. La buona notizia » aggiunse, sedendosi vicino ai due, « è che sembrano veramente innamorati ».

Andromeda sorrise. Era felice che Lewis avesse trovato una ragazza che lo amava: era stato tutto molto meno complicato di quanto si immaginava.

« Sono contenta per lui » disse, sincera.

Alex fece per alzarsi, ma Andromeda la fermò.

« Vuoi restare un po’ con noi? »

Sia Alex che Ted la guardarono stupiti.

« Sì, sai » continuò, « per chiacchierare un po’ ».

Voleva che la sua migliore amica e il suo ragazzo si conoscessero, non voleva escluderli da parte della sua vita. Non era in grado di spiegare il perché, ma sapeva che Alex era la sua unica alleata in quell’avventura: non voleva perderla.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

« Va bene » accettò.

Meda si voltò a guardare Ted: sembrava che il ragazzo avesse capito, perché non pareva troppo dispiaciuto per quel cambio di programma.

« Allora è il caso di far le cose per bene ». Allungò la mano. « Ted ».

« Alex ». Gliela strinse, ridendo.

Andromeda li guardò, sorridendo.

Era contenta che il suo ragazzo e la sua migliore amica andassero d’accordo. “Almeno loro” pensò.

La sua idea si rivelò un’ottima occasione per passare la mattinata in un modo un po’ diverso dal solito.

« È simpatico » commentò Alex, mentre tornavano al castello per pranzo.

« Ho la tua approvazione, quindi? » rise Meda.

« Sicuramente! »

Andromeda tornò seria.

« Grazie » disse, e l’abbracciò.

« Ti sei scelta la strada più difficile, Meda. Buona fortuna ».

 

« Aspetta, dai, ci scopriranno! »

« Chi vuoi che ci veda qui? »

Un sospiro.

« Chiunque! Per esempio la bibliotecaria! »

Un bacio. Un altro.

« Finché non facciamo confusione, quella se ne sta al suo tavolo ».

Di nuovo silenzio, interrotto solo da leggeri sospiri.

« Sto scomoda così ».

Un sospiro, questa volta di esasperazione.

« Puoi sederti sulle mie gambe, staresti sicuramente più comoda ».

Un lieve schiaffo sulla testa.

« Ti pare il luogo adatto? »

« Per te nessun luogo è adatto! »

Meda si allontanò da lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

« E sentiamo, dove dovremmo stare, secondo te? »

Ted ci pensò un po’, mentre percorreva con le labbra il collo della ragazza.

« La Torre di Astronomia? » propose.

« Non possiamo andare lì! »

Il ragazzo si alzò, prendendola per mano, e la trascinò fuori dalla biblioteca. La condusse attraverso i corridoi con passo deciso, senza curarsi di chi si spostava per lasciarli passare. Andromeda lo seguiva, confusa, senza sapere dove l’avrebbe portata.

Finalmente Ted si fermò davanti a una porta: si guardò attorno, assicurandosi che nessuno li vedesse. Poi la aprì e salì le scale. In pochi minuti i due ragazzi si trovarono sulla Torre di Astronomia, da cui il parco era ancora visibile alla luce del tramonto.

« Se ci scoprono, siamo nei guai! » fu l’unica cosa che Meda riuscì a dire.

Ted la guardò, avvicinandosi.

« Sei capace di rilassarti per un po’, Dromeda? » chiese, mentre la abbracciava e posava la fronte su quella di lei.

Ripresero a baciarsi. Le mani di Ted vagavano sulla sua schiena, avvicinandosi timidamente ai suoi fianchi.

Andromeda era completamente assorta in quei baci, in quelle carezze. Poteva anche crollare il castello, lei non se ne sarebbe accorta.

« E se ci sediamo? » disse, tra un bacio e l’altro.

Senza staccarsi da lei, Ted estrasse la bacchetta ed evocò un piccolo divano. Meda lo guardò sorridendo.

« Avevo in mente una poltrona, ma credo vada bene lo stesso » sussurrò.

Si sdraiarono, uno di fianco all’altra.

“Sì, così è decisamente meglio” pensò la ragazza, mentre si stringeva ancora di più a lui.

Le labbra di Ted non si fermavano un attimo. Sul collo, sul viso, sulle labbra… Esploravano senza sosta quella pelle profumata, insaziabili.

Il ragazzo si mosse, mettendosi più comodo. Facendo ciò, la sua mano si appoggiò lievemente sul seno di lei. Subito se ne accorse e la spostò sul fianco, mormorando delle scuse.

Andromeda si morse le labbra per non ridere.

Mentre riprendevano a scambiarsi affetto e carezze, Andromeda notò che la mano del ragazzo stava lentamente tornando dove prima si era ritratta, posandovisi all’inizio titubante, poi con maggior sicurezza. Per un attimo trattenne il respiro a quel contatto. Se prima era stato leggero e casuale, ora sentiva il suo palmo premere contro la camicia della divisa.

Quei momenti così intimi tra loro erano quelli per cui valeva la pena aspettare per tutta la giornata. Nessuno dei due aveva fretta, volevano solo godersi la reciproca compagnia. C’era tempo per pensare al futuro: quel che sarà, sarà.

 

Purtroppo quel momento non poteva durare per sempre: dovevano tornare nelle rispettive Sale Comuni prima che scattasse il coprifuoco.

Quando Andromeda entrò nel dormitorio, solo Amelia stava già dormendo; dai rumori che venivano dal bagno, dedusse che Alex fosse lì.

Si sdraiò sul letto e si mise a fissare il baldacchino. Ripensò alla serata passata con Ted, alle sue labbra, alle sue mani… A come l’aveva accarezzata. Le era piaciuto, molto. Avrebbe voluto averlo ancora lì con lei.

Si tolse la divisa, preparandosi a dormire. Lentamente se l’avvicinò al volto. Sapeva di Ted. Sorrise.

Cosa poteva volere di più?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le recensioni sono sempre ben accette! A mercoledì prossimo :)  
> Nymphy xxx


	23. Non qui

**7° anno**

« Bene, ragazze, ci siamo ».

Andromeda e Amelia si voltarono verso Alex, che si era seduta sul letto e le guardava con serietà.

« Ci siamo. Questo è il settimo anno. L’ultimo. Ora siamo noi le più grandi, quelle che possono dettar legge ai più piccoli. Sarà l’anno più importante, quello che ricorderemo per sempre. E che deciderà il nostro futuro. Dobbiamo godercelo, quest’anno! »

Concluse il discorso, sorridendo entusiasta.

« Non dimentichi qualcosa? » chiese Amelia, tornando a sistemare il proprio baule. « Per esempio, i M.A.G.O.? Dobbiamo studiare ».

« Ah sì, anche quello » rispose Alex, come se ciò non avesse alcuna importanza. « Ma cosa vuoi che siano, gli esami? Abbiamo già fatto i G.U.F.O., questi saranno di nuovo qualche compito scritto e qualche interrogazione! »

« Da cui dipenderà il nostro futuro… Senza contare l’immensa mole di studio durante tutto l’anno! »

Mentre le due ragazze discutevano, i pensieri di Andromeda erano altri.

L’ultimo anno. Poi sarebbe uscita da quella scuola per non tornarci più. Se ne sarebbe andata da quel castello che per sette lunghi anni era stato la sua casa, quel posto sicuro dove la loro preoccupazione più grande era finire tutti i compiti per il giorno dopo. Si sarebbe ritrovata fuori, nel mondo.

Si sarebbe sposata, avrebbe costruito una famiglia, in accordo con ciò che i suoi genitori si aspettavano da lei. Questo le fece venire in mente Ted.

Scosse la testa: mancava ancora un anno, c’era tempo per pensare al dopo.

« Dormiamo? Domani si inizia, dobbiamo essere riposate. Sicuramente i professori avranno la premura di ricordarci gli esami fin dal primo giorno ».

Sì, sarebbe stato un lungo anno.

 

Andromeda era già in biblioteca, al solito tavolo, ad aspettare Ted che era, ovviamente, in ritardo. Sbuffando, aprì il primo libro, pronta a immergersi nello studio. Alle sue spalle, qualcuno le accarezzò i lunghi capelli.

« Ciao » sussurrò Ted, prima di baciarla.

La ragazza si staccò dopo pochi secondi.

« Dobbiamo studiare » disse, tornando a sfogliare le pagine del pesante tomo che aveva davanti.

Ted sbuffò.

« Oh, andiamo! Mancano secoli agli esami! Non possiamo rilassarci un po’? Hai tutte le vacanze di Natale per studiare! »

Andromeda lo guardò, perplessa.

« Piuttosto, ho tutte le vacanze per riposarmi! Posso studiare ora che sono a scuola » disse, come se fosse ovvio.

« Ma » obbiettò, « durante le vacanze tu dovrai tornare a casa, quindi saremo separati. Meglio stare insieme ora che possiamo, e studiare quando non saremo insieme ».

Meda doveva ammettere che il suo discorso non faceva una piega. Allungò le mani per accarezzargli i capelli, spettinati come al solito. Gli si avvicinò, fino a sfiorargli appena le labbra con le sue.

« Forse » sussurrò, « forse hai ragione ».

Ted eliminò quella minima distanza che c’era ancora tra loro, intrappolando le loro labbra in un lungo bacio.

Nonostante fossero riusciti a vedersi durante l’estate, grazie a zio Alphard, poter stare assieme ogni giorno era incredibilmente più bello. Certo, dovevano sempre stare attenti che nessuno li vedesse, ma poi, quando erano al sicuro in qualche posto nascosto, potevano godersi la reciproca compagnia.

Ormai stavano insieme da un anno e mezzo, ma a loro sembrava che fosse da sempre. Andromeda con lui si sentiva a suo agio come non era mai stata con nessuno. Poteva dire qualsiasi cosa le passasse per la mente, qualsiasi paura, e sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata giudicata. Non da lui, almeno.

« Stasera hai qualcosa da fare? » mormorò Ted, tra un bacio e l’altro. « Prima del coprifuoco, ovviamente ».

« Ovviamente » sorrise Andromeda. Non aveva ancora perso la testa così tanto da violare il coprifuoco per stare con Ted.

« Potremmo trovare un’aula vuota. Credo che faccia un po’ freddo sulla torre di Astronomia ».

Risero, spensierati.

« Va bene. Ci troviamo fuori dalla Sala Grande, dopo cena? »

L’aspettava una bella serata.

 

« Pss! Dromeda! Sono qui! »

La ragazza si guardò attorno. Ted si era nascosto dietro a una statua quando aveva visto passare Narcissa. Lo salutò con un sorriso, seguendolo sulle scale. La maggior parte degli studenti era ancora a cena, quindi potevano vedersi senza problemi.

Il ragazzo la condusse attraverso numerosi corridoi e scalinate, dopo pochi minuti Andromeda non sapeva neanche più a che piano erano. I corridoi si fecero sempre più stretti, finché non arrivarono davanti a un’aula in disuso. Meda sorrise: avevano quasi tre ore prima che scattasse il coprifuoco, e quel corridoio era abbastanza nascosto perché non passasse quasi nessuno.

Ted chiuse la porta dell’aula dietro di lei. La ragazza rimase a bocca aperta: al centro della stanza c’era un comodo divano, abbastanza largo da ospitarli entrambi sdraiati uno a fianco all’altra. Tutt’attorno, delle candele illuminavano la stanza con una luce soffusa.

Andromeda si voltò a guardare Ted, piacevolmente sorpresa.

« A cosa devo tutta questa preparazione? » chiese, posandogli le mani sul petto.

« Non posso preparare una bella serata per la mia ragazza? » le rispose lui.

La trascinò sul divano e la fece sedere sulle sue gambe, baciandole il collo. Meda sentì i brividi su tutto il corpo. Dopo essersi goduta quella sensazione per qualche minuto, si girò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Ted.

Si sdraiarono sul divano, rimanendo abbracciati e staccandosi solo per respirare tra un bacio e l’altro. Le mani vagavano sul corpo dell’altro, sempre più audaci, presto sostituite dalle labbra.

Nonostante fosse dicembre, Andromeda iniziava ad avere caldo. Toltosi il maglione, Ted si spostò, così da trovarsi sopra alla ragazza. Per un attimo si guardarono, poi ripresero quei baci, quelle carezze che facevano fremere i loro corpi per l’emozione.

Il profumo di lei inebriava i sensi del ragazzo, fino a non fargli più capire dove si trovava: sapeva solo di essere stretto alla sua Andromeda e questo gli bastava.

Meda sentiva le mani di lui che pian piano le stavano sbottonando la camicetta e desiderava che non si fermasse per nessun motivo. Impacciata, allontanò le mani dai capelli del ragazzo e le avvicinò al primo bottone della sua camicia, poi al secondo, e al terzo…

Dopo pochi minuti, Ted era sopra di lei, a petto nudo, e la sua bocca iniziava a esplorare l’incavo tra i seni, ancora coperti dal reggiseno. Andromeda gettò la testa all’indietro, godendosi quella magnifica sensazione.

Quando lo sentì arrivare all’ombelico, gli accarezzò i capelli, tirandolo leggermente verso di sé. Ted tornò a guardarla negli occhi, il volto arrossato. Si baciarono a lungo, senza fretta.

« Non qui » sussurrò Andromeda. « Non oggi ».

Ted annuì.

Quanto erano belli quegli occhi. Meda ci si perdeva dentro ogni volta che si guardavano, avevano lo strano potere di tranquillizzarla. Rabbrividì.

« Forse è meglio se ci rivestiamo, non vorrei che prendessi freddo ».

Andromeda avrebbe voluto dire che così stava benissimo, che i brividi non erano dovuti al freddo, ma fece come lui aveva detto.

Dopo essersi rimessi le camicie, Meda si accoccolò tra le sue braccia. Avrebbe potuto starsene così per ore, abbracciata a Ted.

Purtroppo, però, le ore a disposizione non erano infinite. E con lo studio, quell’anno sarebbero state molto poche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E l'ultimo anno è iniziato! Siamo quasi alla fine di Hogwarts ç_ç Purtroppo per voi, le prossime due settimane sono i campeggio, quindi non potrò aggiornare! Il che in un certo senso è una buona notizia, perché mi dà più tempo per andare avanti a scrivere xD Comunque, avrete il prossimo capitolo mercoledì 19! :D Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo! :)  
> Nymphy xxx


	24. Scelte

**Maggio-giugno 7° anno**

« Non ci credo che abbiamo quasi finito la scuola… Il tempo è volato! »

Andromeda e Alex erano in biblioteca a studiare. I M.A.G.O. erano ormai prossimi e le due ragazze erano decise a passarli con il massimo dei voti.

« Non dirlo » borbottò Andromeda, sconsolata. « Preferirei rimanere qui per sempre ».

Alex sospirò. Il morale dell'amica era a terra, dall'ultima lettera arrivatale da casa. Una settimana prima i genitori l'avevano informata che, una volta terminati gli studi, si sarebbe dovuta sposare. Con Rabastan Lestrange. Finite di leggere quelle poche righe, Andromeda aveva gettato la lettera nel fuoco ed era scoppiata in lacrime.

Alex tentava di consolarla come poteva, pensando, dentro di sé, a quanto fortunata era di non essere nella stessa situazione. La sua famiglia voleva che si trovasse un buon partito, ma le aveva lasciato la libertà di sceglierselo da sé. Da qualche mese frequentava un ragazzo di Corvonero, Edward Banks: se avessero voluto sposarsi, nessuno si sarebbe opposto. Alex, d'altro canto, non aveva nessuna fretta di sistemarsi e preferiva iniziare a lavorare al Ministero nel Dipartimento dei Trasporti Magici.

« L'hai detto a Ted? » chiese Alex.

Il ragazzo rendeva le cose ancora più difficili.

« No » sussurrò Meda, abbassando lo sguardo. « Che dovrei fare, andar da lui e dirgli: "ehi, Ted, tra un paio di mesi ci dovremo lasciare perché la mia famiglia vuole che sposi Lestrange"? »

« Che cosa?! »

Le due ragazze sussultarono, voltandosi verso il ragazzo apparso all'improvviso alle loro spalle. Andromeda impallidì.

« Cos'è questa storia? Dromeda? »

Nello sguardo di Ted c'era un misto di preoccupazione e rabbia. Meda sospirò.

« Andiamo fuori ».

Camminarono in silenzio fino al parco. Il cuore della ragazza batteva velocissimo.

"E ora che gli dico?"

Si sedettero in riva al lago, nello spiazzo nascosto dagli alberi dove andavano spesso a rifugiarsi, lontani da tutti. Andromeda fissava l'erba, senza sapere da dove cominciare.

« Quindi… sposerai Lestrange » esordì Ted.

Gli occhi di Meda si riempirono di lacrime.

« È la mia famiglia che lo vuole, hanno già deciso, non posso farci niente » mormorò, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo.

« Andromeda, è della tua vita che stiamo parlando! Certo che puoi far qualcosa, non puoi lasciar che loro decidano per te! » esclamò Ted.

« Tu non capisci, nelle famiglie come la mia funziona così! I matrimoni per amore sono rari, alcuni vengono decisi quando si è ancora bambini! Io non posso oppormi, verrei cacciata! » ribatté.

Possibile che lui non capisse?

« Quindi dovremo lasciarci » disse Ted, amareggiato.

Andromeda scoppiò in lacrime, stringendosi le gambe al petto. Sospirando, Ted le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò.

« Shh, Dromeda, non pensarci ora, troverò una soluzione. Abbiamo ancora tempo » sussurrò, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli.

 

« Sono stanchissima ».

Andromeda si abbandonò tra le braccia di Ted, esausta. Gli esami erano solo a metà, ma già i due ragazzi non ne potevano più. L'unico momento che avevano per loro era la sera, ma erano così stanchi che non riuscivano a far altro che stare sdraiati su un divano evocato in un'aula vuota.

Ted la strinse a sé e chiuse gli occhi per godersi quel momento. In realtà, la sua mente stava lavorando senza sosta: aveva passato l'ultimo mese a pensare a una soluzione per evitare il matrimonio di Andromeda. Dopo aver vagliato ogni possibilità, ne era rimasta soltanto una. Era rischiosa, e non si sarebbe potuto tornare indietro. Ted si chiedeva se Meda sarebbe stata disposta ad accettarla.

« Dromeda… »

Non voleva che avesse altri pensieri nel bel mezzo degli esami, ma non poteva più rimandare quella conversazione.

« Sì? » mormorò lei.

« Dobbiamo parlare ».

Andromeda si mise seduta per poterlo guardare meglio.

« Io… ci ho pensato molto. Hai ragione, non c'è molto che tu possa fare per evitare di sposare Lestrange… »

Lei abbassò il capo.

« … Se vuoi rimanere con la tua famiglia. Ma una soluzione ci sarebbe. Solo se tu… se fossi disposta a lasciarli… Pensaci bene, so di chiederti un grande sacrificio, non potresti più tornare indietro, ti capirei se non accettassi. Ma se tu volessi… io… »

« Andarmene di casa? » sussurrò Andromeda.

Ora lo fissava dritto negli occhi, in silenzio.

Ted fece un respiro profondo.

« Andromeda, vuoi sposarmi? »

 

Sposarlo. Avrebbe voluto dire vivere per sempre al suo fianco. La sua famiglia l'avrebbe cacciata, ripudiata. Bellatrix non le avrebbe dato pace. Sarebbe stato difficile, molto difficile.

Ma sposare Lestrange, non vedere mai più Ted… quello sarebbe stato insopportabile.

Meda rimaneva in silenzio, pensando. Il ragazzo aspettava, cercando di nascondere l'impazienza: sapeva che per lei non era una scelta facile, ma sperava con tutto il cuore che accettasse.

Finalmente Andromeda parlò.

« Sarà difficile… »

« Lo so ».

« Mi ripudieranno, non avrò un soldo, se non pochi risparmi ».

« Troverò un lavoro, i miei genitori ci potranno aiutare ».

« Non avrò più una famiglia ».

Ted esitò: era quello il punto cruciale.

« Sarò io la tua famiglia » disse. « Ne costruiremo una tutta nostra, solo per noi. Dromeda, io non voglio che tu ti penta della tua scelta, qualunque essa sia ».

« Sì ».

Un "sì" sussurrato, quasi inudibile.

« Sì? » chiese, speranzoso.

La ragazza gli si gettò tra le braccia.

« Sì, Ted, sì, ti amo e ti sposerò, sì ».

Ted la strinse forte a sé, sorridendo.

« Ti prometto che farò di tutto per renderti felice » sussurrò.

« Lo fai già » gli rispose Meda.

Avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita con Ted.

Ogni scelta, però, ha le sue conseguenze, e Andromeda l'avrebbe capito presto. Una volta tornata a casa, avrebbe dovuto affrontare i suoi genitori: le difficoltà dovevano ancora iniziare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi tornata, e spero con un capitolo che vi sia piaciuto! :) Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo ambientato ad Hogwarts! Fatemi sapere il vostro parere! :)  
> Nymphy xxx


	25. Ti prego, non farlo

**Giugno 7° anno**

Da quando Bellatrix si era diplomata, Andromeda non era più sotto il suo controllo. Era quindi più facile incontrare Ted in biblioteca o nel parco, ma doveva in ogni caso fare attenzione. Narcissa di sicuro non si preoccupava di quello che faceva la sorella maggiore, troppo presa dai suoi impegni; ma se li avesse visti insieme l'avrebbe riferito a Bellatrix: lei non avrebbe avuto scrupoli a raccontare tutto a casa.

Quello che più spaventava Andromeda del tornare a casa era la reazione dei genitori e di Bella alla notizia del suo matrimonio, ma ora iniziava a pensare anche alla sorellina. Narcissa era forse più vicina a Bellatrix come idee, ma voleva molto bene anche a Meda, che la trattava con più gentilezza. Andromeda sentiva stringersi il cuore all'idea di abbandonarla così: era così ingenua, a volte, una facile preda per gente come la sorella maggiore.

Negli ultimi mesi l'aveva vista spesso in compagnia di Lucius Malfoy, che sembrava felice che qualcuno gli mostrasse tutte quelle attenzioni. Lei, d'altro canto, quando era con lui si mostrava sempre gentile e sorridente. Nel pensarci, trattenne per un attimo il respiro. Lucretia sarebbe stata felice di vedere quei due diventare amici, magari qualcosa di più. La mancanza dell'amica in alcuni momenti si faceva sentire più forte: Andromeda si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato di Ted.

I suoi pensieri tornarono alla sorella. Non apprezzava particolarmente Lucius, era presuntuoso e opportunista, ma non crudele come altri ragazzi Serpeverde. Essendo il matrimonio con Rabastan destinato a non compiersi, in un certo senso era un bene che Narcissa si affezionasse a Lucius: i Black erano già imparentati con i Lestrange e Cissy avrebbe potuto evitare il destino riservato alle sorelle maggiori. Andromeda preferiva di gran lunga che sposasse Lucius, piuttosto che quell'odioso di Rabastan.

Sospirò. Perché doveva essere tutto così difficile?

 

Entrò nel dormitorio e si lasciò cadere sul letto. Amelia era ancora fuori con un ragazzo di Serpeverde, mentre Alex si stava facendo una doccia. Meda chiuse gli occhi per un momento, godendosi quell'attimo di tranquillità tra gli esami e il ritorno a casa. Entro pochi giorni avrebbe lasciato Hogwarts, quell'ambiente sicuro che per sette anni era stato la sua dimora. Non avrebbe più visto Alex tutti i giorni - si chiedeva se sarebbero riuscite a tenersi in contatto dopo il matrimonio con Ted - non avrebbe più mangiato nella Sala Grande e non avrebbe più potuto godersi le giornate di sole in riva la lago.

Alex uscì dal bagno e fissò Meda.

« Andrà bene » disse.

« Non conosci i miei » mormorò Andromeda, sospirando.

Aveva raccontato tutto all'amica, sapeva che avrebbe appoggiato la sua scelta. Alex si era dichiarata disposta ad aiutarla, una volta che se ne fosse andata di casa: Andromeda aveva sorriso, commossa.

« Mi scriverai, vero? »

« Anche tutti i giorni! » esclamò « A meno che non siate costretti a entrare in clandestinità a causa di tua sorella » aggiunse.

Meda le tirò il cuscino.

« Non dirlo, non la escluderei come ipotesi! »

Alex rise.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. All'invito a entrare, Narcissa fece capolino nella stanza.

« Meda, posso parlarti? » chiese, seria.

Le due ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso. Alex si alzò dal letto.

« Vado da Edward, ci vediamo dopo ».

Dopo che si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle, Narcissa si avvicinò alla sorella.

« Berenice ha detto che ti ha vista con quel Tassorosso, Tonks, in biblioteca, ieri » esordì.

Andromeda impallidì.

« Ah sì? Be', era seduto al mio tavolo, voglio dire, eravamo solo nello stesso posto » balbettò.

« Ha detto che vi ha visti parlare… Meda, perché sei impallidita? Sembra che tu abbia visto la Piovra Gigante! »

Narcissa ora la stava guardando sospettosa.

« Cosa? No, niente, io… »

« Stai nascondendo qualcosa? C'entra Tonks? »

Beccata. E adesso?

Prese un respiro profondo. Era inutile tenere ancora segreta la cosa, l'avrebbe comunque saputo entro pochi giorni.

« Cissy, io… Io non ho nessuna intenzione di sposare Lestrange » disse piano.

« Ma mamma e papà hanno deciso così, non puoi tirarti indietro! E perché poi? » chiese ingenuamente.

Andromeda si morse il labbro e abbassò gli occhi.

« Aspetta ».

Lo sguardo di Narcissa era incredulo.

« Aspetta un attimo. Non vorrai mica… con Tonks?! »

Meda aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la sorella non gliene diede il tempo.

« Stai scherzando! Ti prego, dimmi che è uno scherzo! Faresti infuriare mamma e papà, ti caccerebbero di casa! Non puoi farlo! Non con un Nato Babbano! » Nelle ultime parole c'era una nota di disprezzo.

« Solo perché è un Nato Babbano non vuol dire che sia meno mago di noi! Io lo amo! E intendo sposarlo, che vi piaccia o no! » urlò.

« Ma ti senti quando parli? Sembri una stupida Grifondoro! » esclamò Narcissa.

« Meglio che una maniaca del sangue puro come la nostra famiglia! »

La più giovane fece un passo indietro. Ora sembrava spaventata.

« Andromeda… Non farlo. Rovineresti tutto! Ti prego, non andartene » sussurrò con le lacrime agli occhi.

« Non posso » rispose, cercando di non piangere. « Non posso stare lontana da lui ».

« E dalla tua famiglia sì? Preferisci non avere più sorelle? »

Meda alzò la testa di scatto.

« Cissy, tu rimarrai sempre mia sorella! »

« Non è vero! » urlò l'altra. « Dopo che sarai stata bruciata dall'arazzo non farai più parte della famiglia! Sarà come se non fossi mai esistita! »

Le lacrime cominciarono ad uscire incontrollate.

« Non dar retta a quello che dicono. Possiamo rimanere in contatto ».

Narcissa scosse la testa.

« No, non possiamo. O lui o noi, Meda. Sono due strade completamente diverse ».

Fece per uscire dal dormitorio.

« Cissy… » la fermò Meda. « Per favore, lascia che sia io a dirglielo ».

Narcissa annuì.

Poi se ne andò. Andromeda rimase seduta sul letto a fissare la porta chiusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo corto, mi spiace... Siamo giunti a metà storia! E, inutile dirlo, le cose si fanno sempre più difficili per Andromeda. Aspetto i vostri pareri!  
> Nymphy xxx


	26. È lamia vita

**Giugno-luglio 1971**

Andromeda si voltò verso Ted. Erano rimasti solo loro due sul treno, ritardando il più possibile il momento della separazione. Presto tutto sarebbe cambiato, ma non erano ancora sicuri se in meglio o in peggio.

« Ti scriverò presto, promesso » sussurrò Meda, abbracciandolo.

Lui la strinse forte e le posò un bacio tra i capelli.

« Se tra due settimane non avrò ricevuto tue notizie, verrò a cercarti di persona, anche a costo di sfidare l'intera famiglia Black ».

Andromeda rise per mascherare il nervosismo.

« Non vedo l'ora » rispose.

A malincuore, scesero dal treno, diretti verso le rispettive famiglie. Si scambiarono un ultimo sguardo, prima di perdersi di vista tra la folla. Quando lei e Cissy raggiunsero i genitori, la sorella le lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata. Meda abbassò la testa, facendole capire che non aveva cambiato idea. Poi sorrise, fingendo che fosse tutto a posto.

 

I primi giorni a casa furono strani. Sua madre ogni tanto accennava ai preparativi per il matrimonio, suo padre sembrava soddisfatto di poter sistemare adeguatamente anche la seconda figlia e accolse con gioia la notizia della relazione tra Narcissa e Lucius. Nonostante non fosse riuscito ad avere un figlio maschio, tutto stava procedendo secondo i piani. Non capitava spesso che Cygnus fosse così ben disposto nei confronti delle figlie, e questo rendeva ancora più difficile ad Andromeda il momento della verità.

In tutto questo, Cissy continuava a guardarla, temendo lo scoppio della bufera da un momento all'altro. Sapeva che sua sorella faceva sul serio: poteva sembrare tranquilla e obbediente, ma negli ultimi anni aveva mostrato il suo lato deciso e orgoglioso. L'inevitabile sarebbe arrivato, non aveva senso supplicarla di cambiare idea. Senza di lei, non sarebbe rimasta sola, c'era ancora Bella su cui fare affidamento.

 

« Andromeda, scendi! » la chiamò la madre.

La ragazza entrò nel salotto, trovando Druella seduta sul divano a leggere alcune lettere. Attese pazientemente al centro della stanza.

« Domani verrà qui il sarto per il vestito da sposa, in quanto agli invitati… »

« Non posso » la interruppe piano Andromeda.

Era fatta, il momento era arrivato. Ora non poteva più tirarsi indietro, doveva portare a termine quello che aveva iniziato quasi tre anni prima.

« Come, scusa? » rispose distrattamente la donna.

« Non posso sposarmi » ripeté Meda a voce più alta, alzando il capo.

Druella si fermò e la osservò. Lentamente depose le lettere che teneva in mano e portò tutta la sua attenzione sulla figlia.

« Come sarebbe a dire, non puoi sposarti? » chiese, gelida.

Andromeda fece un respiro profondo, concentrandosi sul ricordo di Ted.

« Non posso sposare Rabastan Lestrange » chiarì, sostenendo lo sguardo della madre.

Druella sollevò un sopraciglio, incuriosita.

« E dimmi, qual è il motivo di questo impedimento? C'è forse qualche altro ragazzo di cui non siamo a conoscenza? Chi è? »

Meda si morse le labbra, ma si sforzò di mantenere il controllo di sé.

« Non lo conoscete, madre ».

« Forse conosco la sua famiglia? »

« No ».

Silenzio. La donna si alzò in piedi, le mani che le tremavano leggermente.

« Allora forse è il caso di chiamare tuo padre » disse, facendo cenno a un elfo domestico.

 

Quando Cygnus entrò, trovò le due donne in silenzio.

« Che cosa succede? » chiese, infastidito per essere stato chiamato.

Senza staccare gli occhi dalla figlia, gli rispose Druella:

« A quanto pare Andromeda non può sposare il figlio dei Lestrange a causa di un altro ragazzo. Un ragazzo che sembra non provenire da una famiglia di nostra conoscenza ».

L'uomo si voltò verso la ragazza, rimasta in piedi al centro della stanza.

« È vero? »

Meda annuì, esitante. Il padre non era mai stato cattivo con lei, ma severo sì, e le figlie ne avevano sempre avuto un po' timore.

« Posso sapere il nome di questo ragazzo? »

I genitori attesero pazienti la risposta.

« Ted Tonks » disse, tutto d'un fiato.

Entrambi sbiancarono. Sicuramente non si aspettavano un nome così insignificante. Si guardarono, indecisi su cosa fare.

Il primo a riprendersi dallo shock fu Cygnus:

« Un Babbano ».

« È un mago! » protestò Andromeda, alzando lo sguardo verso il padre. Era pallida, terrorizzata per quello che inevitabilmente sarebbe successo, ma nei suoi occhi si poteva scorgere una scintilla di orgoglio e determinazione.

« Figlio di Babbani » ribatté l'uomo, indicando chiaramente come per lui non ci fosse alcuna differenza.

Meda prese coraggio, affrontando il padre a testa alta, pronta a dire tutto ciò che aveva taciuto negli ultimi anni.

« Sì, è un Nato Babbano, un mago tanto quanto me e quanto voi. Siete così fissati con questa storia della purezza di sangue che non vi rendete conto di quando sia stupida. Non capite che non c'è nessuna differenza? Siamo tutti maghi e streghe, siamo tutti  _persone_! »

Cygnus fece un passo in avanti, minaccioso, ma Andromeda non indietreggiò.

« Sei impazzita? Come ti vengono in mente certe cose? Non è quello che ti abbiamo insegnato! » urlò Druella, sconvolta.

« Preferisco pensare con la mia testa che seguire le vostre stupide idee! »

« Basta! » urlò il padre. « Ti sei sfogata, ragazzina, ma questa storia finisce qui. A breve sposerai Rabastan Lestrange, che ti piaccia o no. Non avrai più nessun contatto con questo Tonks, resterai in camera tua fino al giorno delle nozze, a riflettere su come si deve comportare una Black, e… »

« No! » lo interruppe Meda. « No! Non farò quello che volete voi, è la mia vita, è una mia decisione! »

« Siamo i tuoi genitori, questa decisione spetta a noi! Sei chiaramente incapace di prenderla da sola ».

Improvvisamente, anni di dubbi e di repressione esplosero dentro alla ragazza. Fece un passo avanti, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal padre. Si guardarono, entrambi furiosi. In quel momento la loro somiglianza era più evidente che mai.

« Io amo Ted e lo sposerò, non mi interessa cosa direte! Farò quel che voglio del mio futuro e sarò felice delle mie scelte. Non mi farete cambiare idea! »

L'impatto la lasciò senza fiato. Cygnus non aveva mai alzato le mani sulle figlie, neanche quando era più arrabbiato. Nessuno, in quella stanza, si aspettava lo schiaffo che arrivò ad Andromeda in quel momento, lasciandole lo stampo sul lato del viso.

La ragazza guardò il padre, sforzandosi di non piangere. Tenne lo sguardo fermo, mostrando tutta la determinazione di cui era capace.

« Non cambierò idea » ripeté, la voce che le tremava appena.

Cygnus si allontanò da lei, all'apparenza più calmo. Druella era ancora sul divano e guardava la scena senza quasi osare respirare.

« Bene ».

Il gelo in quella breve parola fece venire i brividi a Meda.

« Bene » ripeté l'uomo. « Puoi lasciare questa casa, non fai più parte di questa famiglia ».

« No! Andromeda, per favore, ripensaci! »

La voce della madre tremava, ma la ragazza non ascoltò.

« Cygnus! »

« Non sei più nostra figlia. Vattene. Subito! »

Nonostante se lo aspettasse, quelle parole la ferirono come una frusta. Lanciò una veloce occhiata alla madre, che la guardò con un misto di supplica e tristezza negli occhi.

A testa alta, varcò la porta del salotto e si diresse verso le scale che portavano all'entrata. Sul pianerottolo incrociò Narcissa.

La ragazza aveva ascoltato tutta la conversazione in silenzio, il viso rigato dalle lacrime.

« Meda, ti prego… » sussurrò, cercando di fermare la sorella.

Andromeda si fermò a guardarla; non voleva piangere.

« Sarai sempre la benvenuta in casa mia, lo sai » disse. Non voleva abbandonare Cissy, ma non poteva continuare a vivere in quella casa.

A quelle parole, Cissy smise di piangere.

« Se uscirai da quella porta, non ti vorrò più vedere » disse con freddezza.

Una lacrima sfuggì al controllo di Meda.

« Allora addio » rispose.

 

Non passò neppure per la sua stanza a prendere le sue cose, andò dritta verso la porta. Una volta fuori, si fermò.

"E adesso?"

Dove sarebbe andata? Cosa avrebbe fatto?

Con una sola cosa in mente, si Smaterializzò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povera Meda ç_ç Meglio per lei u.u Be', adesso inizia l'avventura! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, a mercoledì prossimo!  
> Nymphy xxx


	27. Di nuovo insieme

**Luglio 1971**

Andromeda comparve in una via buia. Stava calando la sera e, nonostante fosse luglio, aveva freddo. Con un respiro profondo, uscì sulla strada principale, illuminata da pochi lampioni. Si guardò attorno, spaesata.

Si era Smaterializzata con l'idea di andare da Ted, ma in quel momento si rese conto di non sapere esattamente dove abitasse. Durante uno dei tanti incontri a casa dello zio Alphard, Ted le aveva indicato un piccolo paese che si poteva scorgere dalla collina.

 

_« Vedi quel paese laggiù? Io abito lì » disse Ted._

_« Com'è? Io sono sempre vissuta a Londra, non sono mai stata in campagna, se non nella villa di qualche amico di famiglia » commentò Andromeda, stringendosi a lui._

_« Oh, be', non è niente di speciale, solo un piccolo paesino, di quelli dove tutti i bambini giocano insieme per strada e nelle sere d'estate si organizzano cene con i vicini » rispose lui, alzando le spalle. « È un bel posto »._

_« Sembra migliore di dove sono cresciuta io » commentò Meda._

_Il ragazzo la guardò._

_« Anche Londra è una bella città! » le disse, cercando di tirarla su di morale._

_« Sì, ma quando non puoi uscire dal giardino e gli unici compagni di gioco sono le tue sorelle… Perde un po' la propria magia » ribatté._

_Di colpo le venne un dubbio._

_« Aspetta, tu non hai fratelli, vero? »_

_Ted la guardò ridendo. « E lo chiedi ora? »_

_« Non avevo pensato che tu potessi avere dei fratelli non maghi! » si scusò, ridendo con lui._

_« No, non ho fratelli. Ho dei cugini, in ogni caso non ne ho mai sentito la mancanza; da piccolo ho sempre avuto tanti amici con cui giocare » rispose alla fine._

_« Ti mancano i tuoi vecchi amici? » gli chiese, guardando da lontano il paese._

_Lui alzò le spalle._

_« Durante l'estate ne vedo qualcuno, ma abbiamo preso strade diverse. Non sanno cosa sono, non credo lo capirebbero. Preferisco le mie amicizie a Hogwarts. Ma un giorno potrei presentarteli! » aggiunse, abbracciandola felice._

 

Era riuscita a Materializzarsi in paese, ma ora non sapeva come trovare la casa di Ted. In strada non c'era nessuno a cui avrebbe potuto chiedere, inoltre era sicura che avrebbe destato dei sospetti: dal suo abbigliamento, era chiaro che non apparteneva a quell'ambiente.

Iniziò a vagare per le strade, sperando di scorgere Ted da qualche parte. Dopo qualche minuto, cominciò a piovere.

« Merlino! » borbottò tra sé, mentre la pioggia le inzuppava i vestiti.

Aveva freddo, era fradicia, non aveva più una casa. Non sapeva cosa fare. Improvvisamente, Andromeda crollò. Era troppo pure per lei, la disperazione stava prendendo il sopravvento. Come le era saltato in mente di lasciare casa e la sua famiglia?  Se n'era andata a testa alta, fingendo di avere tutto sotto controllo, ma in quel momento si rese conto che non era così. Scoppiò a piangere, come una bambina. Non le interessava che qualcuno la vedesse in quello stato, i nervi avevano ceduto.

_Ted, devo trovare Ted._

Ricominciò a camminare per le strade, osservando con attenzione le case. Forse avrebbe dovuto bussare a qualche porta e chiedere indicazioni. Ma un briciolo di orgoglio ancora rimasto glielo impediva.

Quando ormai si era convinta che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, una macchia gialla richiamò la sua attenzione. Da una finestra penzolava una sciarpa. Andromeda si avvicinò, per guardare meglio.

Quella era chiaramente una sciarpa di Tassorosso! Non c'erano altri maghi in quel paese, a detta di Ted, quindi poteva essere solo sua.

Rincuorata, la ragazza si avvicinò alla porta e bussò timidamente. Dall'interno sentì un cane abbaiare.

« Sammy, spostati! »

Dopo qualche difficoltà, la porta si aprì e comparve Ted, in maglietta e jeans consunti.

« Dromeda? »

Sicuramente non si aspettava quello che vide sulla strada. Andromeda tremava davanti a lui, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo per il freddo. Le lacrime si confondevano con la pioggia, ma dai suoi occhi rossi si vedeva chiaramente che aveva pianto.

Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, Ted si spostò per farla entrare. Senza dire niente, la fece sedere su un divano. Accese con un colpo di bacchetta il fuoco nel camino, poi prese un telo e la avvolse, stringendola a sé.

« Cos'è successo? » chiese piano, anche se immaginava di sapere già la risposta.

« Mi hanno cacciata di casa. Non ne vogliono più sapere di me » rispose, asciugandosi le lacrime. Affondò il viso nel petto del ragazzo, stringendosi a lui più che poteva. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, non ce l'avrebbe fatta senza di lui.

In quel momento, una donna scese dalle strette scale ed entrò nella stanza, attirata dalle voci. Meda la guardò: era incredibilmente simile a Ted.

« Che cosa succede? » chiese preoccupata, precipitandoci vicino al figlio.

« Mamma, questa è Andromeda ». Poi, rivolto alla ragazza: « Mia madre, Lucy ».

Meda cercò di darsi un contegno davanti alla donna, ma non riuscì a estrarre la mano da quel confortante abbraccio.

« Piacere » sussurrò solo, accennando a un sorriso.

« Povera cara, allora Ted aveva ragione, ti hanno mandata via » disse, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei.

Andromeda annuì. Lucy si rimise in piedi, decisa.

« Quello che ti ci vuole adesso è un bel bagno caldo e una tazza di tè » affermò. « Ted, spostati. Vieni con me, tesoro ».

Dicendo questo, la donna le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e la condusse in un'altra stanza. La ragazza guardò Ted da sopra alla spalla; lui le sorrise, incoraggiante.

 

Meda dovette ammettere che quella del bagno caldo era stata proprio un'idea magnifica. Ora si sentiva molto meglio, avvolta in un morbido maglione che Lucy le aveva prestato. In cucina trovò Ted intento a preparare il tè e a parlare con un altro uomo, che dedusse fosse suo padre. Quando entrò nella stanza, il ragazzo le andò incontro, abbracciandola.

« Come stai, Dromeda? » le chiese, preoccupato.

« Meglio, grazie » rispose sorridendo, felice di sentire quelle braccia attorno a sé.

Si voltarono verso l'uomo in piedi vicino al tavolo.

« Ti presento mio padre ».

L'uomo allungò la mano per stringere quella della ragazza.

« Will, finalmente ci conosciamo » le disse, sorridendo.

Rincuorata da tutta quella gentilezza, Andromeda si sedette per bere il tè, felice di essere finalmente con il suo Ted.

 

Passati un paio di giorni, Andromeda iniziava ad ambientarsi in quel posto. La casa era piccola, niente a che vedere con quella a cui era abituata, ma era calda e accogliente, con un'atmosfera così diversa da quella che si era lasciata alle spalle. Lucy le aveva preparato un letto nella stanza di Ted, ma dopo che tutti erano andati a dormire, lei si precipitava in quello del ragazzo e dormivano così, abbracciati, confortandosi l'un l'altra. Non avevano ancora parlato del loro futuro, ma sapevano che non sarebbe durata a lungo.

Una sera, durante la cena, Will introdusse l'argomento.

« So che sono successe molte cose, negli ultimi giorni » iniziò, guardando i due ragazzi, « e ovviamente siamo felici di ospitarvi entrambi, ma avete già deciso cosa fare? »

Ted guardò Andromeda, esitante: « Be', ovviamente ci sposeremo ».

Lei annuì decisa, sorridendogli. Dopotutto, era per quello che se n'era andata di casa, per passare il resto della sua vita al suo fianco.

Preso coraggio, Ted continuò.

« Prima che arrivasse Dromeda, ho trovato un lavoro non lontano da qui, c'è un mago che ha un piccolo negozio di animali magici, nascosto ai Babbani, ovvio. Ha detto che mi assumerà a settembre, quando il suo attuale aiutante se ne sarà andato. Non è molto » aggiunse, rivolto a Meda, « ma per il momento basterà, saremo in grado di permetterci una casa ».

Andromeda già sapeva che, nell'attesa del suo arrivo, Ted non sarebbe stato con le mani in mano. Le probabilità che venisse diseredata erano molto alte, quindi aveva dovuto pensare fin da subito a come mantenere entrambi.

I genitori del ragazzo approvarono i progetti del figlio, assicurando che li avrebbero aiutati come potevano.

« Inoltre » si intromise lei, « mio zio mi ha mandato un po' di soldi per lettera. Non sono molti, ma possono bastare per iniziare ».

« Bene, vi auguriamo tutta la fortuna possibile » disse Lucy, sorridendo ai due. « Pensi che la tua famiglia ti darà più problemi? »

Andromeda sospirò, chinando il capo.

« Faranno finta che io non esista. Mi preoccupa mia sorella Bella, però: non credo che lascerà il mio tradimento impunito ».

« Non ha preso una bella strada » commentò Ted. « C'è questo mago che parla di liberare il mondo dai Babbani e da tutti quelli che non hanno il sangue "puro" » spiegò ai genitori.

« E Bella è una gran sostenitrice delle sue idea, insieme a Rodolphus. Ne hanno parlato spesso a cena. Speriamo non diventi un problema » sospirò.

Ted si alzò, stiracchiandosi.

« È meglio se andiamo a letto, vieni Dromeda ».

Con un "buonanotte", salutarono Will e Lucy e salirono in camera del ragazzo.

 

Ted si lasciò cadere sul letto, trascinando con sé la ragazza. La baciò lentamente sul collo, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi solo sul sapore della sua pelle.

« Presto ci sposeremo » sussurrò. « E avremo tanti bambini ».

Andromeda si voltò verso di lui, ridendo.

« Aspetta a dirlo, potresti cambiare idea » disse, baciandolo.

Era bello non doversi più nascondere nelle aule di Hogwarts, potersi baciare e abbracciare durante la giornata senza paura di essere scoperti. Quando i genitori erano presenti, Meda era restia a lasciarsi andare in grandi dimostrazioni d'affetto, ma cercavano di continuo il contatto l'uno dell'altra, quasi a voler essere sicuri di essere lì, insieme.

La sera, poi, era ancora meglio. Potersi addormentare abbracciati, guardandosi negli occhi e respirando il profumo dell'altro era una cosa senza precedenti. In quei momenti, Andromeda riusciva a dimenticare la sua famiglia e il dolore della separazione.

Accoccolandosi contro il ragazzo, si addormentò, felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito, fatemi sapere la vostra opinione! :D A mercoledì prossimo! :)  
> Nymphy xxx


	28. Marito e moglie

**22-23 agosto 1971**

Ted si voltò verso la porta, trattenendo il respiro. Andromeda camminava lentamente, sola, senza riuscire a reprimere il sorriso che le illuminava il volto. Era bellissima.

 

_Il giorno prima._

 

« Perché devo andare da Will? »

« Perché » ripeté Lucy, con un sospiro, « non potete dormire insieme la notte prima del matrimonio! Porta sfortuna! »

Andromeda, seduta sul divano, sorrise. Era da due giorni che la donna cercava di convincere il figlio a passare la notte dal cugino, qualche casa più in là. Il ragazzo aveva continuato a lamentarsi dicendo che non gli importava niente della tradizione e che avrebbe passato la notte in camera sua come sempre.

Lucy uscì dalla stanza, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

« Ted, non penso sia il caso di attirarci ancora più sfortuna, non credi? Almeno quella che possiamo evitare » disse, ridendo. « Avanti, ti prometto che non scapperò ».

Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei sorridendo esasperato.

« E va bene, dormirò da Will! » concesse.

Meda si alzò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia a mo' di ricompensa. Lui la afferrò per i fianchi e la attirò a sé.

« Ma non credere che mi basterà questo per tenermi buono » sussurrò, prima di baciarla. Andromeda si abbandonò contro di lui: dal giorno dopo sarebbero stati marito e moglie e nessuno avrebbe più potuto impedire loro di stare insieme. Avrebbe potuto baciare quelle labbra in ogni momento, addormentarsi ogni notte tra quelle braccia e svegliarsi ogni mattina accanto a lui.

Ted si staccò delicatamente da lei.

« Sei sicura di voler dormire da sola, questa notte? » le chiese, aggrottando la fronte. Da quando se n'era andata di casa, Ted le era sempre stato vicino, pronto a confortarla in ogni momento. Non voleva lasciarla da sola proprio di notte, quando sapeva che i ricordi erano più forti, nell'oscurità.

« Ted, domani sarà il giorno più bella della mia vita, della nostra vita. Starò benissimo » sorrise lei, cercando di convincerlo che non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Non ne era molto convinta, ma sapeva che se la sarebbe cavata.

Lui la guardò negli occhi, cercando un motivo per non allontanarsi, ma lei annullò nuovamente la distanza tra loro e il ragazzo dimenticò tutto il resto.

 

Dopo aver salutato Ted, la ragazza andò in camera, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Vi si appoggiò, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò: il giorno dopo sarebbe stato lungo e impegnativo, doveva riposarsi. Lentamente si avvicinò al letto di Ted, abbracciando il cuscino e godendosi il suo profumo. Sorrise. Fino a qualche mese prima non avrebbe creduto possibile tutto quello che le stava accadendo.

Indossò la camicia da notte, si infilò sotto alle coperte, spense la luce sul comodino e si rannicchiò nell'oscurità. Nonostante la stanchezza, però, non riusciva ad addormentarsi: le palpebre non accennavano a restare chiuse e la ragazza rimase lì, a fissare il buio.

Un lieve raggio di luna filtrava attraverso le tende, illuminando una foto appesa al muro. Ritraeva un Ted bambino, prima che iniziasse Hogwarts, con i suoi genitori; tra le braccia teneva Sammy, ancora cucciolo. Ovviamente la foto non si muoveva, essendo Babbana. Andromeda ne aveva osservate tante, sparse per la casa, con curiosità: erano tutti così immobili!

La ragazza sospirò, guardando la foto. Se le cose fossero andate diversamente, se Ted non fosse stato un Nato Babbano, ora sarebbe stata nella sua vecchia camera, sveglia, magari a parlare con Narcissa. Si sarebbero scambiate ricordi degli anni passati insieme, prima dell'imminente separazione. Il giorno dopo, sua madre sarebbe andata a svegliarla, entusiasta per il matrimonio. Si sarebbe vestita con un lussuoso abito bianco, i capelli acconciati nel modo più elegante, il viso truccato alla perfezione. Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, proprio come voleva la sua famiglia. Se fosse rimasta con Lewis, se avesse deciso di sposare lui, probabilmente sarebbe andata così.

Ma non era successo. Ted era un Nato Babbano, la sua famiglia l'aveva disconosciuta e lei era lì, nel letto del suo futuro marito, da sola. Andromeda scosse la testa: non si pentiva delle sue scelte, non avrebbe mai voluto tornare indietro. Amava Ted, voleva stare con lui. Niente avrebbe potuto farle cambiare idea.

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Cissy le sarebbe mancata, Bella le sarebbe mancata. Come poteva non essere così? Erano le sue sorelle, erano cresciute insieme, voleva loro bene. Certo, avevano molti difetti, soprattutto Bella, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi. Non poteva dimenticare diciotto anni di affetti in una notte. Sarebbe stata dura, all'inizio, vivere senza di loro, senza potersi nemmeno parlare. Si chiese se anche loro, nel profondo, sentivano la sua mancanza. La detestavano per il disonore che aveva portato alla famiglia, ma l'avevano già dimenticata? Avevano già dimenticato i giochi, le risate, le chiacchierate accanto al camino? L'avrebbero mai perdonata?

Non Bella, di questo ne era sicura. Non poteva negare di avere paura di quello che avrebbe potuto fare. Era cambiata, aveva abbracciato idee fin troppo estremiste. Era pericolosa. Poteva solo sperare che avrebbe cercato di dimenticarla, di fingere che non esistesse, come voleva la famiglia, senza più incrociare il suo cammino. Vana speranza, temeva.

Ormai le lacrime erano impossibili da controllare, Andromeda si lasciò andare. Pianse per quello che aveva perduto, per quello che non avrebbe più potuto riavere. Si addormentò così, il volto appoggiato al cuscino bagnato di lacrime amare.

 

Quando sorse il sole, un raggio le colpì gli occhi, svegliandola. Con un respiro profondo, Andromeda si alzò, scostandosi i capelli dalla faccia. Si avvicinò allo specchio e vi si pose davanti, osservando attentamente il suo riflesso: gli occhi erano ancora un po' rossi per le lacrime, i capelli arruffati. Poi, un pensiero la colpì: era il 23 agosto. Il giorno era arrivato. Di lì a poche ore, avrebbe sposato Ted.

Le labbra si piegarono in un sorriso e la stanchezza scomparve. Corse in bagno, decisa a cancellare ogni traccia della notte. Quel che era fatto, era fatto, non si poteva cambiare il passato e Andromeda era fermamente decisa a non rimpiangerlo. Avrebbe presto avuto una nuova famiglia, quella che avrebbe costruito con Ted: nient'altro importava.

Si era appena asciugata e avvolta nell'accappatoio, quando Lucy bussò alla porta. Andò ad aprire.

« Buongiorno, cara » sorrise la donna, un involto appoggiato sul braccio. « Posso aiutarti a prepararti? »

Andromeda la guardò. Sua madre non sarebbe stata lì per lei, ma non era sola. Sorrise.

« Certo » disse, tornando in camera.

 

Non le ci volle molto per prepararsi. Il vestito che indossava era stato di Lucy, ma erano state fatte alcune modifiche, per adattarlo a lei. Era un abito semplice, stretto in vita. La gonna, liscia, era stata allungata fino a terra, mentre il leggero copri spalle era stato sostituito da un paio di maniche corte in pizzo. I capelli erano stati raccolti in tante ciocche e fissati al campo con delle forcine. Molte forcine, Lucy aveva dovuto chiederne in prestito alla cognata, la madre di Will. C'era voluta quasi un'ora per sistemare i capelli, ma il risultato finale era meraviglioso.

Mentre Andromeda si ammirava allo specchio, Lucy le pose in testa un piccolo diadema a cui era stato attaccato un velo che le copriva tutta la schiena. Dopo essersi assicurata di non aver rovinato l'acconciatura, si fece da parte, lasciando la ragazza sola davanti al suo riflesso.

Sorrise, quasi non riusciva a riconoscersi. Forse non era il lusso tipico dei Black, ma quello che vedeva le piaceva e, soprattutto, la rendeva felice. Cercando di non piangere per non rovinare il trucco, si voltò verso la donna e la abbracciò, in un muto ringraziamento per tutto quello che aveva fatto.

« Siate felici » le disse. « Che possiate avere una lunga vita insieme, lontani da ogni sfortuna ».

Detto questo, uscì dalla stanza per andare a controllare che fosse tutto pronto.

 

Andarono a piedi fino alla chiesetta del paese, poche case più in là. Mentre si avvicinava, vide da lontano Alex, vicino alla porta. Le sorrise, felice che fosse venuta. Avevano continuato a scriversi, anche se non spesso, e l'amica le aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per essere presente al matrimonio. Dopo averla salutata, Alex entrò in chiesa per prendere posto.

Ted e Will, che gli avrebbe fatto da testimone, stavano già aspettando davanti all'altare. Arrivata davanti al portone, Andromeda si fermò e chiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente intimorita per quello che stava per fare. Lucy le mise la mano sul braccio.

« Coraggio, cara, Ted ti sta aspettando ».

Andromeda alzò la testa, drizzò le spalle ed entrò. Era il loro giorno, e non l'avrebbe più dimenticato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il grande giorno! :D Inizia ufficialmente la vita insieme di Andromeda e Ted <3 A mercoledì prossimo!  
> Nymphy xxx


	29. Famiglia

**1972-1973**

L'estate volgeva al termine e nell'aria si sentiva ancora il profumo della pioggia caduta quella notte. Il sole era già sorto sul piccolo paesino di campagna, i cui abitanti si stavano pian piano svegliando. In una piccola casetta, una finestra del primo piano si aprì e Andromeda si sporse per respirare l'aria fresca del mattino. Ted era già andato al lavoro, ovviamente non prima che la moglie gli preparasse un'abbondante colazione. Ogni tanto l'uomo ridacchiava dicendo che così sarebbe diventato una palla di grasso prima dei trent'anni, ma Andromeda non gli badava. Come poteva affrontare un'intera giornata al lavoro con solo un panino per pranzo, senza una buona colazione?

Quel giorno era un lunedì, il che voleva dire che Ted aveva avuto tutto il weekend per mettere in disordine la casa. Nonostante fossero sposati da ormai un anno, Andromeda non era ancora riuscita a inculcargli un po' di ordine. La situazione peggiorava quando era a casa tutto il giorno, anche se Meda ce la metteva tutta per limitare i danni, compreso lanciargli contro oggetti, se necessario. Ormai Ted era diventato piuttosto bravo a schivare scarpe, mestoli e cuscini.

Questi tiri al bersaglio finivano sempre con Ted che la afferrava alle spalle e la abbracciava ridendo, finché anche Andromeda non abbandonava la battaglia, borbottando qualcosa sul fatto che fosse un caso senza speranza.

Meda scese in salotto, osservando con occhio critico il disordine che la sera prima non era riuscita a sistemare. Dopo aver sgridato per l'ennesima volta Ted per aver lasciato la tazza di tè sul tavolino, lui l'aveva trascinata in camera da letto, facendole dimenticare il motivo per cui si era arrabbiata.

Andromeda si arrotolò le maniche ed estrasse la bacchetta. Vivendo in un paese di Babbani, doveva sempre stare attenta quando usava la magia, ma dentro casa, con le tende tirate, poteva stare tranquilla. All'inizio il non poter usare liberamente la bacchetta la frustrava un po', ma poi ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.

Proprio mentre stava finendo si sistemare, udì bussare alla porta. Veloce, nascose la bacchetta e andò ad aprire.

« Buongiorno tesoro, stavo andando al mercato e ho pensato di passare a salutarti » sorrise Lucy, mentre Andromeda si spostava per farla entrare. Era sempre felice di vedere la suocera, andavano molto d'accordo.

« Mi stupisce che tu riesca a tenere la casa così ordinata con Ted, tra lui e suo padre ho sempre avuto qualche difficoltà! » disse, entrando in salotto.

« In realtà ho appena finito di sistemare » ammise Meda, ridendo. « Approfitto dei momenti in cui è fuori ».

Lucy rise, sedendosi sul divano. « Ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi al mercato? Oggi il tempo è decisamente migliore di ieri, per fortuna ».

Andromeda sistemò gli ultimi cuscini fuori posto. « Certo, lasciami un attimo per prepararmi! »

Detto questo, salì svelta al piano di sopra. Fatte le scale, si fermò, appoggiandosi al corrimano: un'improvvisa nausea l'aveva bloccata. Aspettò qualche secondo per vedere se le passava, ma poi dovette correre in bagno.

Sentendo confusione, Lucy la seguì, affrettandosi a tirarle indietro i capelli mentre la ragazza vomitava. Poi l'aiutò ad alzarsi e le portò un bicchiere d'acqua fresca.

« Stai bene? » chiese, preoccupata.

Andromeda annuì, respirando profondamente.

« Sì… È successo anche la settimana scorsa, dev'essere per il freddo degli ultimi giorni. Niente di cui preoccuparsi » disse, bevendo un altro sorso.

Lucy la osservò per un attimo. « Forse è meglio fare una piccola visita al dottore » disse, uscendo dalla stanza.

Meda protestò debolmente: « Ho detto che sto bene! Forse è solo un po' di influenza ».

« Non lo metto in dubbio, cara, ma credo sia meglio andare comunque, fidati! » urlò la donna dall'ingresso, infilandosi la giacca e prendendo quella della ragazza. « Su, non fare la bambina e fa' come ti dico ».

Controvoglia, Meda la seguì fino al piccolo studio del dottore dove, per loro fortuna, non c'era nessuno in attesa. Le accolse un uomo sulla sessantina che sorrise loro da dietro dei grandi occhiali.

« Signora Tonks! O meglio, signore Tonks, giusto? Tu devi essere la moglie di Ted! Non abbiamo ancora avuto l'occasione si presentarci. Per fortuna, direi! » ridacchiò. « Archibald Smith, piacere! »

« Andromeda » si presentò, sorridendo.

« Quindi » esclamò il dottor Smith, tornando a rivolgersi a Lucy, « qual è il problema? »

« Da qualche giorno Andromeda ha degli attacchi di nausea » spiegò la donna, guardando la nuora.

« Non frequenti » aggiunse in fretta la ragazza. « Ho già detto che sto bene, avrò solo preso un po' di freddo ».

« In ogni caso » continuò Lucy, « ho pensato fosse meglio controllare ».

Lei e il dottore si guardarono per un attimo.

« Ottima idea! Vieni, Andromeda, faremo in fretta » replicò lui, indicandole una piccola porta.

 

« Che cosa? » esclamò Meda.

Lucy le strinse un braccio, sorridendo. « Be', cara, ormai siete sposati da un anno, era ora! »

« Congratulazioni » aggiunse il dottor Smith. « Direi che ormai sei di tre settimane ».

Andromeda non riusciva a credere a quello che le stavano dicendo. Incinta? Era vero, ormai erano sposati da un po', un bambino prima o poi doveva arrivare. Lei e Ted ne avevano parlato qualche volta, soprattutto all'inizio, ma tra il nuovo lavoro di lui e, be', la nuova vita di lei, non ci avevano più pensato molto.

« Avremo un bambino » mormorò, più a se stessa che agli altri due.

Lucy non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. « Sì, e sarà meraviglioso! Non vedo l'ora di dirlo agli altri! »

Meda alzò lo sguardo, un grande sorriso stampato in faccia.

« Devo dirlo a Ted! Lucy, puoi tenere il segreto con Will? » chiese, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo la giacca.

« Ma certo, cara! Domani siete invitati a cena, così potrete dargli voi stessi la bella notizia! Nel frattempo, terrò le labbra cucine, te l'assicuro ».

Andromeda l'abbracciò, salutò il dottore e corse a casa. Aveva tutto il giorno per pensare a come dirlo a Ted.

 

La porta d'entrata sbatté e si udì una voce dall'ingresso.

« Dromeda, sono a casa! »

La ragazza, una volta rientrata, si era fatta un tè per calmarsi e si era seduta sul divano per berlo. Senza mai smettere di sorridere, si era persa a fissare il vuoto, cercando di elaborare la notizia. Un bambino! Suo e di Ted! Niente avrebbe potuto renderla più felice. Da quando Ted le aveva chiesto di sposarla, spesso si era fermata a immaginare la sua nuova vita con lui, nonostante all'epoca ci fosse ancora il problema della sua famiglia. Ma anche quando se n'era andata di casa, la prospettiva di potersi creare una famiglia tutta sua con il ragazzo l'aveva sollevata nei momenti più bui. Non aveva più ricevuto notizie dagli altri Black, se non qualche lettera dallo zio Alphard, ma soprattutto da Sirius, il suo piccolo cugino ribelle che, non contento di far dannare la zia ogni giorno, si era fatto smistare in Grifondoro! Quando Andromeda l'aveva scoperto, si era subito preoccupata di quello che avrebbe potuto passare a casa, ma Ted l'aveva convinta che Sirius sarebbe stato benissimo, ora che poteva stare per gran parte dell'anno lontano dai genitori.

Questa inaspettata quiete aveva permesso alla ragazza di fantasticare con più serenità sul suo futuro, ritrovandosi a volte a pensare a come ci sarebbe stato bene un lettino in una delle stanze vuote al piano superiore. Non sempre ne aveva parlato con Ted, che era spesso occupato con il lavoro, ma sapeva che anche lui sarebbe stato al settimo cielo, una volta saputa la notizia.

Ted la trovò ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri quando entrò in salotto.

« Ehi, tutto bene? » chiese, leggermente preoccupato, quando Meda non diede segno di averlo visto entrare.

Si riscosse dalle sue fantasticherie.

« Certo, benissimo! » sorrise, andandogli incontro e baciandolo.

Lentamente, Ted passò dalle sue labbra al collo, stringendola forte a sé. Poter tornare da lei a fine giornata era una delle tante cose per cui era valsa la pena lottare.

Prima che quei baci li portassero ad altro, Andromeda lo fermò, senza smettere di sorridere.

« Devo dirti una cosa ».

« Proprio ora? » mugugnò Ted, il viso nascosto contro la spalla di lei.

« Sì » rispose, prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo sul divano.

Il ragazzo la guardò, in paziente attesa. Meda decise che, dopo un'intera giornata da sola, non era più in grado di mantenere il segreto, quindi arrivò subito al punto.

« Sono incinta! » esclamò.

Ted rimase immobile per un attimo, Andromeda poteva vedere l'informazione che si faceva strada nella sua mente. All'improvviso il ragazzo sorrise.

« Un bambino? » chiese, come per averne conferma.

Annuì, trattenendo il respiro.

Ted lanciò un urlo di felicità e l'abbracciò, senza badare alla tazza che cadde dal tavolino. Nessun'altra notizia avrebbe potuto renderlo più felice.

 

Andromeda, sdraiata sul letto, si accarezzava il pancione, pensosa. Ormai era sul finire dell'ottavo mese, mancava poco alla nascita del bambino, ma ancora non avevano deciso il nome.

« Thomas » propose Ted, mentre si vestiva davanti allo specchio.

Meda storse il naso. « Secondo me sarà una femmina » dichiarò, sicura.

Ted alzò gli occhi al cielo: se fosse stata una bambina, sarebbe stato felicissimo, ovviamente, ma temeva che un possibile maschietto avrebbe avuto una difficile infanzia, con tutti quei vestiti rosa. Quando l'aveva fatto notare alla moglie, lei gli aveva risposto che avrebbero sempre potuto cambiare il colore con la magia, aggiungendo poi che sarebbe sicuramente stata una femmina.

« Va bene, allora Tracy ». In risposta ricevette un grugnito di disapprovazione. « Tiffany » ritentò, ottenendo solo silenzio. « Theresa! »

Andromeda si alzò di scatto: « C'è una ragione per cui ti ostini a proporre nomi con la T? »

Ted si voltò per prendere la giacca, guardando di sfuggita la donna sul letto.

« Sta bene con il cognome » disse, con un'alzata di spalle.

Meda lo guardò, inarcando un sopraciglio.

« Per fortuna non ti chiami Watson, altrimenti avresti suggerito Walburga! »

Ridendo, Ted si avvicinò ad Andromeda e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

« Visto che le mie idee non ti piacciono, lascio decidere a te, sicuramente troverai un nome bellissimo. Io sceglierò il prossimo » dicendo questo, uscì dalla camera, diretto al lavoro.

Andromeda stette in silenzio per un attimo.

« Il prossimo? » urlò attraverso le scale. « Io non dormo da settimane perché a questo qua viene il singhiozzo di notte, e tu mi parli del prossimo? Scommetto che lo porterai in pancia tu, il  _prossimo_! »

Dal piano di sotto si sentì solo il rumore della porta che si chiudeva.

« Se non altro » mormorò tra sé, « mia figlia avrò un nome bellissimo ».

 

« Ted? Ted. Ted! »

L'uomo si svegliò di soprassalto, cercando a tentoni la bacchetta sul comodino.

« Cosa c'è? Che succede? » disse, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. « Lumos ».

La stanza fu improvvisamente illuminata a giorno, costringendo entrambi a chiudere gli occhi. Dopo essersi abituato alla luce, Ted guardò l'orologio: le quattro.

« Dromeda, non è ancora l'alba! » esclamò, sprofondando la testa nel cuscino.

« Credo si siano rotte le acque ».

Dal suo fianco venne solo un mormorio soffocato.

« Ted! » lo chiamò, togliendogli il cuscino da sotto la testa. « Sta per nascere il bambino! »

Le ultime parole furono seguite da un gemito di dolore. Improvvisamente sveglio, Ted corse all'ingresso, mezzo svestito, e prese il telefono per chiamare prima il dottor Smith e poi Lucy. Poi tornò dalla donna e la aiutò a mettersi a sedere, appoggiata allo schienale del letto.

«Tranquilla Andromeda, mia madre e il dottore stanno arrivando » mormorò, accarezzandole i capelli. « Fai dei respiri profondi ».

L'alba non gli era mai sembrata così lontana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee a mercoledì prossimo! :D


	30. Ninfadora

**Giugno 1973**

Andromeda chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi esausta sui cuscini. Il pianto proveniente dalla stanza a fianco la fece sorridere: ce l'aveva fatta. Le era sembrato un tempo infinito, distesa sul letto a urlare per il dolore mentre Ted cercava di rassicurarla e le stringeva la mano. Il ragazzo aveva fatto tutto il possibile per non far vedere quanto fosse agitato, ma aver tra le braccia Meda e non poter far niente per alleviarle il dolore l'aveva fatto sentire impotente.

Ora il sole era sorto e illuminava la camera da letto dove marito e moglie stavano aspettando di incontrare la loro bambina. Quando Lucy aveva annunciato che era una femmina, Andromeda si era voltata appena verso Ted, sorridendo: « Visto? »

Il ragazzo si chinò su di lei, posandole un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

« Sei stata bravissima, amore » sussurrò, scostandole i capelli dalla fronte sudata.

In quel momento, Lucy entrò nella stanza con un piccolissimo fagotto rosa in braccio. Senza dire niente, lo poggiò tra le braccia di Andromeda, mostrandole come doveva tenerlo. Poi, dopo un'ultima occhiata ai due, uscì.

Ted e Andromeda abbassarono lo sguardo sulla bambina avvolta nella coperta. La testolina era già completamente ricoperta di capelli nerissimi, mentre gli occhi erano ancora chiusi.

« È minuscola » mormorò Meda, accarezzandole delicatamente la testa.

« È perfetta » aggiunse Ted.

Lì tra le sue braccia c'era il frutto del loro amore. Tutto quello per cui avevano lottato e per cui avrebbero continuato a lottare. Quella piccola bambina era venuta al mondo nella loro casa chiedendo di essere protetta e amata, e loro avrebbero fatto tutto il possibile per darle una vita meravigliosa.

« Hai deciso il nome? » chiese Ted, attirando la moglie a sé.

« Sì » rispose Meda. « La chiameremo Ninfadora ».

Un breve silenzio seguì le sue parole.

« Come? » chiese lui, scostandosi per guardarla in faccia. Ma lei non gli prestava attenzione, troppo presa dalla piccola.

« Ninfadora. È un bel nome, non credi? » sorrise, voltandosi verso il marito.

« È un po'… insolito » commentò, cauto. Bisognava stare attenti a contraddire Andromeda, non tutti ne uscivano indenni.

Lei si sistemò meglio la bambina tra le braccia.

« Come Andromeda » rispose, per nulla toccata dalla perplessità di Ted. « Mia figlia non può avere un nome comune, lei è speciale ».

Ted tornò a guardare il fagottino. « Ninfadora » ripeté, assorto. « Sì, può andare ».  _Anche se probabilmente ci odierà per questo_ , penso tra sé.

Improvvisamente, successe qualcosa di inaspettato. Senza che nessuno dei due facesse niente, i capelli di Ninfadora cambiarono colore, virando verso un biondo chiaro.

« Oh! » disse Andromeda, sorridendo.

« Cos'è successo? Perché fa così? » esclamò Ted, sgomento.

« Credo che… »

« Andromeda, cara, è meglio se mangi qualcosa, non hai ancora… » Lucy si bloccò di colpo quando entrò in camera con un vassoio pieno di cibo. Fissava la bambina, che ora sfoggiava una meravigliosa chioma verde acqua. La donna riuscì a mantenere il controllo sufficiente per appoggiare il vassoio su un mobile e sedersi sul letto, gli occhi spalancati.

« Che le avete fatto? » sussurrò, incapace di dire altro.

« Niente » disse Meda, sorridendo con stupore alla figlia. « Credo sia un Metamorfomagus ».

« Un che? » chiesero gli altri due in coro.

« Metamorfomagus » ripeté. « Vuol dire che può cambiare il suo aspetto a suo piacimento, anche se immagino che finché è piccola le trasformazioni saranno involontarie. Non è stato ancora scoperto cosa determina che un bambino abbia o no questi poteri, ma si nasce così. Comunque, sono rari, non ne nascono molti » aggiunse, compiaciuta.

« La nostra bambina è davvero speciale » disse Ted, ancora sconvolto da quella novità.

« E te ne stupisci? » ribatté Meda. « È figlia nostra, dopotutto! »

Entrambi si voltarono verso Lucy, che ancora non aveva parlato.

« Be' » commentò, « ancora così piccola e già ci riserva così tante sorprese! Avete deciso come chiamarla? »

« Ninfadora » risposero entrambi. « Ninfadora Tonks ».

Con una veloce occhiata alla madre, Ted capì che negli anni a venire avrebbe visto molte espressioni simili davanti a quel nome insolito, per non dire strano; ma il solo fatto che appartenesse a sua figlia lo rendeva speciale e meraviglioso.

 

I giorni che seguirono la nascita della piccola Ninfadora furono a dir poco frenetici. Lucy passava quasi tutto il tempo a casa del figlio, assicurandosi che la nuora avesse tutto l'aiuto possibile. Ted era riuscito a prendersi qualche giorno libero dal lavoro, ma poi era dovuto tornare, lasciando la neo mamma alle prese con la bambina.

I poteri di Ninfadora si manifestavano di continuo: i capelli cambiavano colore in base al suo umore, ma anche i pianti a squarciagola contribuivano a informare la povera Andromeda, che girava per la casa cullandola e cercando di capire cosa volesse. A volte Lucy interveniva, ma quando non c'era Meda faticava a farla smettere di piangere.

Alla sera, quando finalmente Ted tornava a casa e la donna sperava di poter affidare a lui la piccola urlante, Ninfadora si calmava e i capelli viravano subito su un rosa acceso. In braccio al padre, si addormentava, sicuramente esausta dopo tutto quel gridare.

Andromeda non sapeva se ringraziare Ted per quei miracoli o se esserne infastidita.

« Forse sarebbe meglio se andassi a lavorare io e tu rimanessi a casa! » esclamò una sera, dopo che Ninfadora era stata messa nel lettino.

« Non essere sciocca, Dromeda, sei una madre fantastica, è normale che i bambini piangano! Quello dei miei vicini non smetteva mai, ci hanno messo settimane a capire che si calmava solo davanti alle finestre. E poi, mia madre ti sta aiutando, no? »

Andromeda sospirò, sedendosi sul divano vicino a lui. Ted la circondò con le braccia e l'attirò a sé. Se era stata una giornata particolarmente buona, alla sera l'uomo era sommerso dai racconti di ogni minima azione della figlia, da un nuovo colore dei capelli a quanto aveva mangiato durante il giorno, che secondo Meda era sempre troppo per una bambina così piccola.

Ma in altri giorni, come quello, quando Ninfadora piangeva spesso e per motivi sconosciuti, Andromeda sembrava non avere più forze.

« Sono arrivate lettere, oggi? » chiese Ted, cercando di distrarla.

« Sirius ha scritto, vuole una foto di Ninfadora da far vedere ai suoi amici » sorrise, immaginando la reazione del ragazzo alla notizia della nascita della cuginetta. « Mentre Alex ha detto che verrà a trovarci appena può, il nuovo lavoro al Ministero la tiene molto occupata ».

« Speriamo che venga presto, così può farti un po' di compagnia. Mi dispiace lasciarti qui da sola per tutto il giorno » mormorò lui, sfiorandole i capelli con le labbra.

« Non sono sempre da sola » rispose Andromeda. « C'è tua madre ».

« Non è la stessa cosa ».

Meda si strinse più vicina a lui, inspirando forte il suo profumo. Un po' le mancavano le serate tranquille insieme, senza una bambina a cui badare, ma non avrebbe mai voluto tornare indietro: Ninfadora, insieme a Ted, era la cosa più bella che quella nuova vita le aveva donato.

Improvvisamente si sentì sollevare.

« Cosa fai?! » esclamò, ridendo.

Intanto Ted aveva iniziato a salire le scale, tenendola stretta.

« Lei cosa dice, signora Tonks? È troppo presto per fare un altro bambino? » ammiccò lui, aprendo la porta della loro camera sforzandosi di fare meno rumore possibile.

« Decisamente sì! » rise Andromeda.

Quando lui la lasciò cadere sul letto, se lo tirò dietro, ormai dimentica della stanchezza. Ted iniziò a baciarle il collo, lentamente, assaporando ogni centimetro della pelle della moglie. Meda sospirò, godendosi quelle sensazioni che negli ultimi mesi aveva quasi dimenticato. L'uomo iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia, impaziente.

« Sveglieremo Ninfadora » ansimò Andromeda, aiutandolo a sfilare gli ultimi bottoni.

« A questo si può porre subito rimedio » rispose lui, allungandosi verso il comodino per prendere la bacchetta. « Muffiato » disse, puntandola verso il muro.

« Ora sei mia » sussurrò, per poi riprendere a baciarla.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco la mia bellissima bambina <3 A mercoledì prossimo con un altro capitolo! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Nymphy xxx


	31. Forse, un giorno

**Luglio 1973**

« Andromeda, dov'è il draghetto di Ninfadora? » urlò Ted dall'altra stanza, nel vano tentativo di calmare la bambina. Era passato un mese dalla nascita e i neo genitori si stavano pian piano abituando alla nuova routine di pannolini e pianti nel cuore della notte. Non era facile, ma l'entusiasmo per tutte le nuove cose che la piccola faceva loro scoprire di continuo li aiutavano a superare i momenti più difficili.

Un grande aiuto era stato anche scoprire quel draghetto rosa di peluche in un negozio del paese: Ninfadora lo adorava, se glielo mettevano vicino smetteva di piangere quasi all'istante. Il problema sorgeva quando il suddetto draghetto non si trovava.

« È in bagno » rispose Andromeda, senza staccare gli occhi dalla lettera che teneva in mano.

Sirius le scriveva regolarmente, visto che era l'unica persona fuori dalla scuola con cui potesse, o meglio, volesse parlare. La teneva aggiornata sui guai che combinava con i suoi tre amici, che non mancava mai di menzionare in ogni lettera, e, occasionalmente, su quello che succedeva in famiglia.

Questo era uno di quei rari casi.

« Andromeda, che c'è? » chiese Ted, notando che la moglie era ancora ferma con una pergamena in mano.

« Narcissa si sposa » disse lei, cercando di nascondere ogni traccia di emozione. « Tra due settimane ».

Ted appoggiò Ninfadora in mezzo ai cuscini del divano, tolse la lettera dalle mani della donna e l'abbracciò. Andromeda era brava a tenersi le cose dentro, soprattutto se riguardavano la sua famiglia, ma sapeva anche lui che questo era troppo. Meda aveva sempre amato Narcissa in quanto piccolina di casa, sapere che presto si sarebbe sposata e che non era più la bambina a cui raccontava storie era stato un duro colpo. Non poterla vedere camminare verso l'altare in abito da sposa era anche peggio.

Meda si strinse a Ted, incapace di trattenere le lacrime. Era felice con Ted e con Ninfadora, non avrebbe cambiato quella vita per nulla al mondo. Ma rimaneva la consapevolezza che l'altra sua famiglia avrebbe continuato la propria vita senza curarsi di lei, fingendo che non esistesse più. Sirius poteva dire di invidiare la sua libertà, ma sapeva che anche lui ci teneva a Regulus, anche se lo nascondeva.

Dopo che si fu un po' calmata, si staccò da Ted. Lui le accarezzò dolcemente una guancia, guardandola preoccupato.

« Stai bene? » chiese.

Meda si asciugò le ultime lacrime e cercò di sorridere.

« Sì, certo, mi dispiace solo di non poterci essere » disse, prendendo in braccio Ninfadora e facendola giocare con il pupazzo.

Ted cercò un modo per tirarla su di morale.

« Stavo pensando che domani potremmo andare a Diagon Alley. Qualche giorno fa ti lamentavi che ti mancavano alcune cose. E poi è da un bel po' che non ci andiamo » propose, allegro.

Andromeda sorrise e gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.

« Penso sia una bellissima idea, Ninfadora si divertirà a cambiare un po' ambiente ».

 

« Sei sicura che ci servano tutte queste cose? » chiese Ted, pentito di aver proposto alla moglie una giornata di shopping.

« Certo » rispose Andromeda sbuffando, mentre rimpiccioliva le buste con la magia e le metteva in borsa insieme alle altre.

Ninfadora sembrava distratta da tutti quei rumori nuovi e non aveva pianto nemmeno una volta da quando erano arrivati. Un bel record, visto che erano fuori da qualche ora. Era una bella giornata estiva e, nonostante Diagon Alley fosse un po' affollata, era comunque piacevole passeggiare tra le vetrine dei negozi.

Si fermarono a prendere un gelato per una pausa tra una compera e l'altra. Ted si piegò verso la bambina nella carrozzina.

« Cosa stai facendo? » esclamò Andromeda, bloccandolo subito.

« Le faccio assaggiare il gelato! » rispose lui, come se fosse ovvio.

Meda lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

« È troppo piccola, non puoi darglielo! » disse, esasperata.

Sbuffando, Ted si raddrizzò e riprese a mangiare.

« Sentito, Ninfadora? La mamma ha detto niente gelato per te! Che cattiva, eh? » disse rivolto alla figlia, ma la moglie non stava più ascoltando.

Dei lunghi capelli biondi avevano attirato la sua attenzione in mezzo alla folla: Narcissa stava osservando una vetrina a pochi metri da loro. Prima ancora di rendersene conto, la chiamò.

« Narcissa! »

Fece qualche passo verso di lei per poi fermarsi, indecisa su cosa fare. La ragazza si voltò, sorpresa di vedere la sorella con cui non aveva più avuto contatti da due anni. Subito la sua espressione stupita venne nascosta dietro una maschera di indifferenza, ma ormai non poteva più ignorarla come avrebbe dovuto. Una parte di lei, forse, ancora non era pronta a cancellarla dalla sua vita per sempre.

« Cosa vuoi? » chiese, sperando che nessuno le vedesse parlare insieme, soprattutto qualcuno della famiglia del suo futuro marito.

Andromeda tentennò, guardandola negli occhi alla ricerca della ragazzina con cui era cresciuta. 

« Congratulazioni per il matrimonio » disse, mordendosi il labbro. « Ti auguro ogni felicità ».

Per un attimo pensò che la sorella non le avrebbe nemmeno risposto, ma poi questa fece un cenno verso Ninfadora e Ted, che fissava la scena pronto a intervenire se le cose si fossero messe male.

« Congratulazioni anche a te » rispose con una smorfia, a indicare quanto disapprovasse la sua nuova famiglia.

Si fissarono ancora per un attimo, poi Narcissa le diede le spalle e si allontanò. Andromeda tornò dagli altri due. Quando si accorse che Ted cercava il suo sguardo, gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

Forse un giorno sarebbe stato più facile. Forse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, è cortissimo, mi spiace! Mi farò perdonare con i prossimi (forse). A mercoledì, e fatemi sapere cose ne pensate!  
> Nymphy xxx


	32. Sirius

**1976**

«  _Da quel giorno, il mago aiutò gli abitanti del villaggio così come aveva fatto suo padre, per evitare che la pentola scalciasse via la pantofola e ricominciasse a saltellare_  ».

Andromeda chiuse il libro e guardò Ninfadora dormire stretta al suo pupazzo preferito. Con un lieve sorriso, si alzò e le rimboccò le coperte. Poi le posò un bacio sulla fronte e uscì dalla cameretta, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Nella stanza a fianco, Ted l'aspettava sdraiato a letto.

« Dorme? » chiese sottovoce.

« Profondamente » lo rassicurò lei, accoccolandosi al suo fianco. « Vorrei ben vedere, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto oggi! Mi piacerebbe sapere dove una bambina così piccola prende tutta quell'energia! »

Ted rise e la strinse più forte a sé, godendosi l'unico momento della giornata in cui potevano rilassarsi in tranquillità. Prendersi cura di Ninfadora si stava dimostrando più impegnativo del previsto: era incredibilmente attiva, nonostante avesse solo tre anni. Appena aveva iniziato a gattonare, e poi a camminare, era stato impossibile tenerla ferma per più di due minuti. Andromeda aveva il suo bel da fare, durante il giorno, a starle dietro, impedendole di combinare guai in ogni angolo della casa. Per un po' si erano illusi che i colori a matita fossero un buon modo per tenerla impegnata, ma poi Ninfadora aveva scoperto quanto fosse più divertente colorare tutto ciò che non fosse pergamena.

A tutta questa vivacità, si aggiungevano i problemi derivanti dal fatto che fosse una Metamorfomagus: ormai era in grado di cambiare quasi completamente il suo aspetto, cosa che rendeva complicate le passeggiate fuori casa.

A detta di Lucy, Ted non era così vivace a quell'età, quindi Andromeda ancora si chiedeva da chi potesse aver preso. La risposta le era giunta qualche giorno prima, mentre le puliva i vestiti sporchi di terra e cibo, per la seconda volta in poche ore.

Un enorme gufo era entrato dalla finestra della cucina, lasciando una lettera sul tavolo. Dopo essersi assicurata che Ninfadora fosse al sicuro da ogni imminente pericolo, Andromeda l'aveva presa e aveva sorriso davanti alla calligrafia di Sirius. Sì, la bambina doveva aver preso da suo cugino, non c'era altra spiegazione. Quando lui aveva quell'età, lei aveva già sedici anni, quindi si ricordava bene quanto fosse difficile tenerlo fermo.

Ovviamente zia Walburga era molto più severa di lei su come ci si doveva comportare in casa, ma lontano dal suo sguardo Sirius faceva quello che voleva, cosa che non era cambiata dopo tredici anni.

La felicità per la lettera del suo cugino preferito era scemata quando aveva iniziato a leggerla. Era estate, quindi Sirius scriveva da casa. Le raccontava delle litigate con i genitori, con Regulus, "quello stupido moccioso", delle giornate passate chiuso in camera sua per non vedere il resto della famiglia. Di quanto fosse stanco di avere "quella gente" attorno, delle visite di Bellatrix e Rodolphus e dei loro discorsi sempre più estremisti sulla superiorità dei Purosangue.

Andromeda aveva letto quella lettera con preoccupazione crescente. Sembrava che Sirius si stesse sfogando con lei, non volendo forse entrare nei dettagli sulla sua situazione con gli amici al momento lontani.

 

_Non ne posso più Meda, se devo passare ancora un'altra settimana in questa casa impazzisco! Da quando non ci sei più (una grande fortuna per te!) qui è sempre più insopportabile. Hanno chiuso un occhio quando sono diventato Grifondoro, ma credo abbiano paura che segua le tue orme. Be', non mi dispiacerebbe, starei sicuramente meglio lontano da loro! Magari un giorno ti verrò a trovare, devo ancora vedere la mia cuginetta! La vecchia arpia controlla ogni mio movimento, ma troverò un modo._

_Spero tu stia bene, a presto._

_Sirius_

 

Ora, sdraiata sul letto tra le braccia di Ted, Andromeda ripensò a quella lettera. Gli aveva subito risposto cercando di confortarlo e di convincerlo a non fare mosse avventate, ma conosceva Sirius. Sospirò.

« Sei ancora preoccupata per Sirius? » le chiese Ted, capendo al volo la situazione.

Andromeda annuì. « Non ha più scritto, ho paura che faccia qualcosa di stupido ».

Ted le diede un bacio e le accarezzò i lunghi capelli scuri.

« Non pensarci ora, dormi un po'. Vedrai che starà bene ».

 

« Dromeda, una lettera per te! È di Sirius! »

Meda si fiondò in salotto, aprendo subito la busta.

 

_Cugina, come va?_

_La libertà mi ha chiamato e io ho risposto! Dopo l'ennesima sfuriata della vecchia, ho messo le mie cose nel baule e me ne sono andato, per sempre!_

 

Andromeda sussultò rumorosamente.

« Se n'è andato di casa! » esclamò, scioccata.

« Cosa?! »

 

_Ora starai guardando questa lettera con disapprovazione e preoccupazione, lo so, ma stai tranquilla, sto bene! Anzi, a meraviglia! Sono dai Potter, ora, a casa di James. Sono arrivato da loro stanotte e mi hanno accolto senza fare domande (anche se so che prima o poi arriveranno, perché James stamattina ha scritto a Remus e Peter). Starò qui per il resto delle vacanze estive, hanno accettato di ospitarmi senza che glielo chiedessi, qui è l'esatto opposto di casa Black. Sul serio, Andromeda, non preoccuparti. Sicuramente mi rinnegheranno, ma non mi importa, non vedevo l'ora di liberarmi di loro._

_Non mi dilungo troppo per lettera, ho intenzione di venirti a trovare il prima possibile. Prenderò il Nottetempo fino a casa tua, quindi sarò assolutamente al sicuro._

_Ci vediamo presto!_

_Sirius_

 

« Quel piccolo… Cosa gli è saltato in mente, scappare di casa! »

Andromeda si era ripresa dallo shock e ora non riusciva più a stare ferma.

« Be', è quello che hai fatto anche tu » disse Ted, cauto.

« È diverso, io avevo dei progetti! Avevo te! »

« E lui ha i suoi amici » cercò di farla ragionare lui, poggiandole le mani sulle spalle per calmarla.

« Ha sedici anni, non è nemmeno maggiorenne » ribatté lei, guardandolo torva.

« Hai letto quello che ha scritto, è dai Potter, starà bene. Si tratta solo di qualche settimana prima che ricominci la scuola, poi tornerà a Hogwarts. E l'estate prossima sarà maggiorenne, saprà badare a se stesso » ragionò Ted, con un tono che sperava fosse rassicurante.

« Solo perché sarà maggiorenne non vuol dire che saprà badare a se stesso, è Sirius! » borbottò lei, non del tutto convinta.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, quando Andromeda si fu calmata, Ted le sollevò il mento per guardarla negli occhi.

« Ehi, Andromeda » disse, accennando un sorriso. « Sirius verrà a trovarci ».

Finalmente le labbra della donna si aprirono in un sorriso e gli occhi le luccicarono per la felicità.

« Ninfadora, hai sentito? Sirius viene a trovarci! »

 

Quando finalmente, una settimana dopo, il campanello suonò e Andromeda corse ad aprire, aveva già dimenticato tutta la preoccupazione di quel pomeriggio. Non vedeva il cugino da cinque anni e quando se lo ritrovò davanti, alto, bello e sorridente, con i capelli che gli coprivano gli occhi in un'elegante scompostezza, non poté fare a meno di saltargli al collo e abbracciarlo forte.

Lui ricambiò l'abbraccio, quasi sollevandola da terra.

« Mi sei mancata tantissimo, Meda » le disse, stringendola a sé per la prima volta dopo così tanto tempo.

Uno schianto li interruppe, facendoli voltare di scatto verso l'entrata. Ninfadora era ferma davanti all'ingresso, circondata dai cocci del vaso che fino a poco prima faceva bella mostra di sé sul mobile vicino alla porta.

Andromeda mise su un'espressione minacciosa, pronta a sgridare la figlia per l'ennesimo guaio che aveva combinato. Ma fu interrotta da una risata sguaiata alle sue spalle.

« Immagino che tu sia Ninfadora » disse Sirius, sempre ridendo, mentre i capelli della bambina viravano verso il rosa acceso. « Piacere di conoscerti, sono sicuro che ci divertiremo un sacco ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui! Purtroppo mercoledì scorso ho avuto dei problemi e non sono riuscita a pubblicare, ma ora ce l'ho fatta! Siccome ho finito i capitoli pronti (ovviamente -.-) non posso promettervi grande puntualità, ma farò il possibile!  
> Dimenticavo: la prima frase è l'ultima del racconto "Il Mago e il pentolone salterino", dalle Fiabe di Beda il Bardo.
> 
> Nymphy xxx


	33. Paura

**1977**

Andromeda mise da parte La Gazzetta del Profeta, stanca di leggere le solite notizie. Ovviamente niente era scritto in modo esplicito, ma si capiva che stava succedendo qualcosa di grosso. Meda l'aveva intuito già da tempo, leggendo le lettere di Sirius prima che scappasse di casa. Le idee sulla purezza di sangue c'erano sempre state in famiglie come quella dei Black, ogni ritrovo era una buona occasione per discutere su quanto i Babbani e i Sanguesporco fossero un pericolo per la comunità magica.

Ora, però, sembrava che questo Lord Voldemort, con i suoi seguaci, stesse veramente mettendo in pratica tutte queste idee. Andromeda sapeva che la sua famiglia lo appoggiava, in particolare Bellatrix e suo marito; parlando con Sirius, aveva capito che anche Regulus era affascinato dal mondo migliore che quel mago prometteva.

_« Sicuramente Orion e Walburga sarebbero molto orgogliosi se si unisse alle sue schiere. Piccolo idiota, si farà solo ammazzare »._

In quel momento Ted entrò i casa, trovandola seduta al tavolo con il giornale chiuso davanti a sé.

« Novità? » chiese, appendendo il cappotto.

Andromeda scosse la testa.

« Niente di nuovo, ma ormai neanche il Profeta riesce a ignorare tutte queste strane cose che succedono. Ovviamente non ne parlano, ma i giornali Babbani riportano sempre più strane morti o sparizioni. Mi chiedo cosa succederà, se va avanti così » sospirò.

Ted le pose un bacio tra i capelli.

« Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene » disse. « Dov'è Ninfadora? »

Andromeda allungò il collo verso il soggiorno, controllando che la bambina fosse dove l'aveva lasciata poco prima. Ninfadora era seduta per terra, i capelli che ogni tanto cambiavano sfumatura, completamente assorta in un libro che le aveva regalato nonna Lucy qualche giorno prima. Anche se non era ancora in grado di leggere, insisteva sempre per raccontare lei la storia ai genitori, dando ogni volta un significato diverso alla numerose figure.

Tornando a prestare attenzione al marito, Meda chiese: « Com'è andata al lavoro, oggi? »

Ted crollò su una sedia, sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi.

« Non so quanto ancora potrà andare avanti il negozio, se le cose non migliorano. C'è poco lavoro, e quello che c'è non paga abbastanza. Forse dovremmo trasferirci in una città più grande, Londra, magari. Ci sarebbe più possibilità di trovare lavori interessanti, vista la maggiore presenza di maghi. E poi, Ninfadora potrebbe andare in una buona scuola, almeno fino agli 11 anni ».

Mentre l'uomo parlava, Andromeda aveva iniziato a preparare la cena. A quelle parole si fermò, voltandosi a guardarlo inarcando le sopracciglia.

« Vorresti mandarla in una scuola Babbana? » chiese, sorpresa.

Ted alzò le spalle. « Perché no? Molti maghi lo fanno. Qui a casa da sola si annoierebbe. A scuola potrebbe giocare con altri bambini e imparare molte più cose sul mondo Babbano. Non penso che le farebbe male ».

Effettivamente aveva ragione. Andromeda era stata istruita a casa, insieme alle sue sorelle, come molti bambini cresciuti in famiglie magiche. Nel suo caso, però, era in compagnia, e ai suoi genitori non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di mandarla in mezzo a bambini Babbani. Neanche a lei, a pensarci bene; non a quel tempo, almeno.

« Sì, credo sia la soluzione migliore » ammise, tornando ad occuparsi della cena.

Proprio in quel momento, Ninfadora entrò correndo in cucina, terminando il tragitto con una scivolata davanti a Ted. Senza fare una piega, si alzò e sventolò un foglio sotto gli occhi del padre, sorridendo entusiasta.

« Guarda, papà! L'ho fatto per te! » esclamò. Poi tornò veloce al suo libro.

Ted prese al volo il disegno che la bambina aveva lasciato andare e lo osservò: si intravedevano delle forme, ma non avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza cosa rappresentassero. Per lo più era un vivace insieme di colori. Sorridendo, andò ad attaccarlo al mobile della cucina, insieme a molti altri.

« Hai intenzione di appenderli tutti? Tra un po' non avremo più spazio » rise Andromeda, guardando l'ultimo capolavoro della figlia.

« Certo » rispose Ted, risedendosi. « Un giorno sarà una grande artista e potremo esporre tutti questi meravigliosi lavori ».

Meda sbuffò divertita. « Non ci conterei troppo, se fossi in te. Mi sembra si diverta di più a far finire i colori  _fuori_  dai fogli ».

« Oh be' » disse lui con un'alzata di spalle, « ognuno ha la sua arte ».

 

Il giorno dopo, Andromeda e Ninfadora uscirono con Lucy per andare al mercato. Prima di varcar la soglia di casa, Meda fissò il colore dei capelli della bambina con un incantesimo, in modo che rimanessero di un biondo scuro per tutta la mattina. Ninfadora protestava sempre per queste precauzioni, perché non le piaceva che i suoi capelli rimanessero di un unico colore, così noioso, per di più, per troppo tempo.

Dopo che Lucy le ebbe promesso una fetta di torta al loro ritorno, poterono incamminarsi verso la piccola piazza al centro del paese. Anche se non aveva stretto particolare amicizia con nessuno, Andromeda si fermò più di una volta a scambiare qualche parola con altre donne, tenendo sempre d'occhio la testolina bionda che vagava tra le bancarelle.

Nel corso della mattinata, Ninfadora riuscì a ottenere più di un dolcetto dalla nonna, spalancando gli occhi davanti alla banco delle caramelle. All'occhiata di disapprovazione di Andromeda, Lucy si difese:

« È la mia unica nipote, è mio dovere viziarla! E poi » aggiunse, accarezzando i capelli della bambina, « come si fa a resisterle? »

Impegnata com'era a riempirsi la bocca il più velocemente possibile, Ninfadora non si accorse che le due donne si erano allontanate. Quando rialzò la testa dalla busta di carta e non vide più la madre e la nonna, non si preoccupò troppo. Invece di scoppiare a piangere e chiamarle disperatamente, come avrebbero fatto altri bambini, colse l'occasione per esplorare per conto proprio quel labirinto di colori.

In realtà, Andromeda e Lucy avevano fatto solo pochi metri prima di accorgersi che la bambina non era più dietro di loro, ma quando tornarono sui loro passi lei era già sparita. Cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico e ripetendosi che non c'era nessun pericolo in quel piccolo paesino, Meda iniziò a guardarsi attorno e a chiedere a venditori e clienti se avessero visto una bambina bionda girovagare da sola.

« Non preoccuparti, cara, la troveremo sicuramente da qualche parte che curiosa tra gli oggetti esposti » la rassicurò Lucy.

Dopo qualche minuto di giri a vuoto, Andromeda scorse una piccola giacca rosa poco distante dalla bancarelle, ai margini della piazza. Sollevata, la chiamò, alzando la voce per farsi sentire in mezzo alla confusione. Dirigendosi verso di lei a passo di marcia, stava già per rimproverarla per essersi allontanata, quando qualcosa la fece bloccare di colpo. Ninfadora non era da sola.

Davanti a lei, a qualche passo di distanza, Bellatrix la stava osservando. Appena sentì la voce della sorella, alzò di scatto lo sguardo, sorridendo minacciosa. Poi si voltò e sparì in una strada laterale. Andromeda corse subito verso Ninfadora, il volto terreo dalla paura, e la prese in braccio per allontanarla da lì, troppo spaventata per sgridarla.

La bambina aveva notato che la madre aveva un'espressione strana, ma il senso di colpa per essersi allontanata senza permesso la trattenne dal fare domande, lieta di essere apparentemente scampata a una furiosa sgridata.

Anche Lucy aveva notato lo spavento di Andromeda, quindi le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa.

« Mia sorella » fu tutto quello che la donna riuscì a dire, dirigendosi verso casa il più velocemente possibile.

Dopo che Lucy si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle, Andromeda sigillò ogni entrata con la magia. Si sedette sul divano, ancora pallida.

« Come ha fatto a trovarsi? » chiese, più a se stessa che alla suocera.

Questa le si avvicinò, stringendola a sé.

« Probabilmente è stato più facile di quello che pensi. È vero, questo è un paesino piccolo e sconosciuto, lontano dalle grandi città, ma proprio per questo non dev'essere difficile scoprire che ci abitano dei maghi e trovarli. Non fartene una colpa, cara » aggiunse, mentre gli occhi di Meda si riempivano di lacrime. « Quel che è fatto è fatto. Ora dobbiamo solo trovare un modo per mettervi al sicuro, in caso si ripresentasse ».

 

Lucy rimase con le due per il resto della giornata. Non sarebbe stata di grande aiuto se Bellatrix fosse tornata, ma cercava comunque di confortare la giovane.

Era ormai sera quando si sentì un colpo alla porta, che rimase chiusa grazie alla magia. Meda si alzò di scatto, impugnando la bacchetta.

« Dromeda? Andromeda, ci sei? »

Alla voce di Ted, si precipitò all'entrata, spalancando la porta e buttandosi tra le braccia del marito. Notando che qualcosa non andava, lui la strinse brevemente e poi si scostò per guardarla preoccupato.

« Cos'è successo? » chiese.

La risposta arrivò sussurrata ma decisa.

« Trasferiamoci a Londra ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E inizia la guerra >.


End file.
